Three nights as a kit
by Mr. Magical
Summary: After six long years after 1987, Foxy is finally getting a shot at performing in front of children again. But when a mechanical error occurs, he transforms into an adorable eight-year-old kit with no memory of his former life. Can Freddy and the rest of the gang catch this rambunctious little kit before his window of opportunity closes for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, that belongs to Scott Cawthorn.**

 **I will check my review and inbox daily if you have any questions, I just may not be able to answer right away.**

 **Let's not delay**

 **Let's start this story before you lose interest!**

 **Chapter 1- Foxy's return**

Mike walked into the slightly run-down restaurant known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A few months ago, he would have dreaded returning to this place, but now he actually enjoyed working at the pizzeria. As walked in, he saw the last of the families and children leave the pizzeria and say their goodbyes to the tall animatronics that stood and performed on the showstage. He then walked down the east hall to the tiny office that he had worked in for many nights and saw his boss, Mr. Fazbear, beginning to leave for the night.

Mike looked at his watch, which read 11:58.

"Mike," He said "You know the drill."

"Yeah Mr. Fazbear." Mike said looking at the stout man.

"See you then at six then." He said "Oh and by the way, how are things going around this place after hours?"

"Actually, kind of boring now that I've been working here for three months," Mike answered "How are things going for you?"

"Times have been better." He said sadly "I don't know how much longer I keep the restaurant open, it's just not making that much money…"

"Hey Mr. Fazbear," Mike said "Mind If I ask you something?"

"If it is within reason, then yes" Mr. Fazbear said

"Could we try to bring Foxy back?" Mike said

That made Mr. Fazbear very silent.

"Mike, I don't know if we can even show his face after what happened in 87…" He said in a sad tone.

"That was six years ago!" Mike said "Look, you and I know that this place is losing profit, He's the perfect way to turn things around get our money back!"

"Is he really?" Mr. Fazbear said

"I remember Foxy's performances as a kid; I can honestly say that it was one of the best parts of the restaurant." Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear sighed.

"Well repairing him is cheaper than buying a completely new animatronic…" stout man said.

"We can just say that we redesigned him to make him less prone to errors," Mike said "And if it fails, hey, at least we tried."

Mr. Fazbear did a cheerful smile at what Mike said.

"You know," Mr. Fazbear said "I think the world needs kids like you. Alright, I'll allow you repair Foxy. I expect him to be ready to perform in three days; In fact, I'll print some fliers to get people to go to the event."

Mike did a squeal of joy.

"But," Mr. Fazbear said "You are responsible for him. If he bites off another child's frontal lobe, it's on your hands." He said "And if by some miracle this does work, I'd be expect a pay raise."

"Thanks Mr. Fazbear" Mike said "I won't fail you!"

The stout man smiled and left the office along with the late stragglers, making the place eerie and empty

Then it was 12:00.

"It's okay guys," Mike said "The place is closed. You can move now."

For a few moments, nothing happened.

Then a sound came from the show stage of the pizzeria, soon metal footsteps could be heard. Mike then watched through the cameras as he saw Freddy, an enormous brown bear go near his office. When Mike first worked here, he was terrified of the bear because he was worried he would stuff him into a potentially lethal costume. But after a few weeks of convincing and one major cut on his arm later, the animatronics saw him as the guy trying to keep them safe.

"Hey Mike," Freddy said "How was your day?"

"The usual," He said looking through his cameras. He then saw Chica, a large yellow chicken animatronic, walk to the office from the east hall.

"And how was your day?" Mike asked the chicken

"Good as usual" She said stretching out her arms (wings?) "Hey, do you think Foxy will come out of his cove?"

"Jeeze, what is it with you and Foxy?!" Freddy said "He seems to be all you talk about."

"Hey, he's lived a hard life" She answered "Frankly, I feel kind of sorry for the guy that's all…"

"Anyway, that reminds me of something I need to tell him." Mike said walking over to Pirate's cove. Personally, he missed the old fox. After the first week, he never saw the animatronic again. It was if he had vanished from the face of the earth.

When Mike reached Pirate's cove, He sighed hoping that nothing would attack him, and pulled back the purple curtain.

Mike remembered that this place once used to entertain kids and adults. But it was as if he had stepped into different dimension, one of sorrow and lost memories. The once bright place now was almost pitch black. Rather than a tropical heat, it was now the second coldest place in the entire restaurant right behind the refrigerator. A layer of dust covered everything: the ship that was in the corner of the room, the plastic trees, and the tables that once sat dozens of kids. The walls were in no better shape, the once painted happy pictures of the captain were covered in cracks, scratches, and graffiti.

Mike really didn't like this place, simply because it almost made him cry seeing a vital part of his childhood slowly crumbling and decaying.

He stepped into the pirate ship, which was almost like a very small bedroom.

He saw an enormous red fox curled up like a cat on the bed, sleeping.

Although Foxy was curled up like a cat, Mike could tell that he wasn't in good condition. He had holes in his red fur costume, the largest one showed his endoskeleton spine from his chest. His forelegs also had the costume completely torn off, making them pure endoskeleton. He also noticed the animatronics' jaw was also a bit crooked, Mike knew that reason behind why it was broken, and defiantly didn't want to say it in front of the retired animatronic.

He didn't know what to do.

He was worried that he would attack him if he tried to wake the pirate or if he should just let him sleep, but he worried if he did let him sleep, he didn't know if he would wake up.

He turned to see Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all looking at him from the entrance of the ship.

"Oh, he's sleeping…" Freddy said

"Do I wake him up or something?" Mike whispered.

"No don't!" Chica said "He looks adorable!"

"Let me do it." Bonnie said getting his guitar out which made release a sad sigh.

"Mike, I would suggest covering your eyes."

"Wait, are you doing the thing?!" Freddy said

"Oh yeah." The purple bunny said "Figured it was time I did it eventually."

"Mike, cover your ears

Mike did, he then saw Freddy and Chica do the same, Bonnie then did a very long cord on the guitar.

The reaction was almost Mike couldn't hear what the sound was, he guessed that it was pretty bad from how Foxy reacted. He saw the pirate fox snap his LED eyes open and jumped up from his bed.

"Jesus Christ! What was that for?!" Foxy said in an angry and grainy pirate accent. Then he saw Foxy look at him.

"So ye lads caught the endoskeleton?" Foxy said

"Actually, he was a human." Chica said "We just assumed that he was an endoskeleton because we never see them after hours."

"To be honest, I always knew ye was a human." Foxy said

"Wait, you did!?" Mike said.

"Of course I did, I just wanted to terrify you. Which I'm glad to say provided me hours of laughter." Foxy said

"I thought you were going to kill me!" Mike cried out in anger.

"You know your really cute when your angry." Foxy said "Its adorable! You have this pouty little-"

"You know what?" Mike said walking away from the cove "I was going to offer your old job back, but suddenly I don't feel like it!"

"That's a good joke lad," Foxy said "Hey, I was just messing with you, don't take it personally."

"Im serious!" Mike said "I was going to give your old job back."

That made the cove deathly silent.

"You are?" Foxy said

"I am." Mike said

The fox stood to full height, which Mike never saw him do. The animatronic then walked to Mike.

"Why would you do that?" Foxy said

Mike leaned over to the Fox and whispered how the place was losing profit, which caused him to flip up his eye patch when he heard what would happen if this place continued to lose money.

"Wow, I didn't know that at all…" Foxy said

"Hey I don't blame you," Mike said "What I really want for you is to be a pirate again."

"Mike," Foxy said in a rather happy tone "You really don't know what this means for me!" The pirate fox then proceeded to give him a hug.

"I think I do." Mike managed to choke out "Your crushing me…"

"Oh, oops," He said letting Mike go

"Whoa," Freddy said "I think that's the first time I've ever seen the captain hug someone,"

"And it defiantly won't be the last," Foxy said "Wait, my script! What am I gonna say! I can't remember what I did back then! What am I gonna do if-"

"Calm down!" Mike said "You have three days from now to worry about what you're going to say. "

"The thing we need to do is get you into a new costume. No offense, but you look like a wreck." He said

"Thank you captain obvious," Foxy said "If I had an extra eye patch and hat I'd give it to ye."

That caused the group to laugh.

"Don't worry Foxy," Bonnie said "I think your good just the way you are."

"Thanks lad." Foxy said

"I'm gonna cook something" Chica said leaving the cove "What do you guys want?"

"Chica, we are souls possessing robots, I don't think we need-" Foxy started, but he was then cut off by when Mike grabbed his arm. Mike remembered one time he said he didn't want to eat and that resulted with three of the longest hours of his life along with five tissue boxes.

"I guess I'll have something." Foxy said causing Chica to smile.

"So I'm guessing pizza, since it's the only thing I can cook." She said

"That'll be fine." Foxy said, as the chicken to left to start on the pizzas.

"You know Chica thinks an awful lot about you," Freddy said

"I know." He said then he turned to Mike "Alright, let's get this over with,"

"Don't worry," Mike said "You'll only be deactivated for a little bit."

"I can wait; then again I have been for six years." Foxy said walking to the back room with the nightgaurd.

Foxy sat down on the metal workbench as Mike got a spare Foxy costume and endoskeleton to repair him.

"Look out world! The captain is back and better than ever!" He said feeling happier now than had in years.

 **End of chapter.**

 **So, what do you think? I know for many who have read my other story** _ **Before the mask**_ **This is a pretty short chapter, but I think this is a good chapter range for this story.**

 **Now remember, this is an introductory chapter, the actual plot will probably start in the second or third chapter so keep that in mind.**

 **And lastly, remember to breathe, drink plenty of water, say thank you more often, and think about ways you can this improve this story and other stories you like that are not related to mine.**

 **That's all for this chapter, good night/afternoon/evening and I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2- Im back

**Hey there! Welcome to Chapter 2!**

 **Now for your announcements,**

 **The story actually has gotten over one hundred views in less than two days so goodie!**

 **I will usually update this story ever 2-3 ish days.**

 **Now for your regularly scheduled chapter**

 **Chapter 2- I'm back!**

Chica sighed as she flattened out the dough for the pizza. For her, the kitchen was her second home. In a weird way, she felt as if she could really show who she was here than any other place in the restaurant.

 _I wish I had somebody to talk to..._ She thought, finally getting the dough into an almost-perfect circle. She had first considered speaking to Mike, he was nice enough after they found out he was a human, but it just felt weird speaking to a human without telling them happy birthday, or offering them a cupcake. But Mike always seemed to mention the outside world, what it was like and how different it was from the pizzeria.

She got the pizza sauce out and started covering the pizza dough with it. She never seemed to fit with Bonnie or Freddy, first was that the seemed to always be talking with each other, leaving her with only herself to talk to. Not that she didn't like them in any way, but Freddy always seemed care about how he looked or if his bowtie was on right. Bonnie was nice enough, but given the opportunity to make fun of her and her "Special Parts" he always took it.

She started putting the cheese on the pizza. Wondering if getting a friend was even possible.

Then she remembered Foxy.

She always knew that he was in his cove. But after his little incident, she always thought speaking with him was a bad idea. But after what just happened earlier, the thought re-ignited in her.

 _Could that even happen?_ She thought putting the pepperoni on top of the cheese, then putting it in the oven to bake. She sat on a chair and pondered whether she and Foxy could actually be together. She always got the impression that if she said something mean to the fox, he would most likely rip out her throat or something like that.

Chica considered her options: first, Foxy seemed to not like Bonnie, especially since he woke him up in the worst way possible. Second, Foxy agreed to eating despite that they were dead and didn't need to eat, which always put her in a good mood. And third, when she was leaving, Foxy said he actually _cared_ about what happened to her, which none of the animatronics seemed to even mention.

 _Well, certainly beats just doing nothing. I think it's about time that I found somebody to love_ She thought. She went over the pantry and got out a cupcake, true she knew how to bake one, but the oven was being used. She got out a frosting bag and put frosting on the cupcake.

She realized that it was red frosting with a yellow cake.

 _Shoot, need different colors.._ She thought eating the cupcake, which actually wasn't that all that bad and tried again.

This time it was Red velvet with yellow frosting.

"What even?!" She said eating the cupcake with much less joy as she did before.

She made another cupcake. With purple frosting and a yellowish cake.

She realized it was her and Foxy's eye colors.

"Oh my F#%#&^$ God!" She said feeling her voice box frack and fizz as it censored the cuss word.

She made another cupcake, this time it was her regular one that she carried on her platter, which she thought was a pretty generic design, but she guessed that it would save her from humiliation from Bonnie and Freddy.

"Well," She said to herself "I do find him a bit cute…" She said holding the cupcake in her hand and then putting it on the table.

"Alright Chica," She said giving herself a pep-talk and imagining the theme song from _Rocky_ "Stop acting like a chicken. You're a human _in_ a chicken costume, be brave and tell Foxy what you think of him."Soon she felt a warm feeling enter her body, soon the thought about her and him being together was coursing through her veins.

Then Chica delighted in the comfortable warmth.

Then she remembered that she was dead and that she couldn't produce her own body heat.

Then the heat became more intense

"Wait a minute." She said "If I can't produce heat then where's it coming from…"

She turned to see smoke coming out of the oven.

Her jaw hung open.

"FIRE!" she screamed "THERE'S A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!"

 **Spare parts room 1:45 AM**

Mike was pretty close to finishing Foxy, he guessed that he was at least a few more minutes before he was done. He was working on his head and making sure that all the wires were in postion.

That was until he heard Chica scream "FIRE!"

Mike dropped the wrench and scanned the room for a fire extinguisher. He found it conviently right next to the door. He made a dash to the extinguisher but felt something tug on his tie.

He tugged harder to rip his tie off and cause a rather heavy hammer to fall on Foxy's unconscious head. He saw a spark come from his head. He didn't see him catch on fire, so he guessed that Foxy was good. He rushed to the kitchen to see Chica standing away from the oven that was engulfed in an inferno.

"What happened?!" He said pulling the pin that made it possible to spray with the extungisher

"I don't know?!" Chica said

Mike sprayed the oven with the white foam of the extinguisher soon the fire made a sizzle and went out. Then Freddy and Bonnie came into the room.

"What happened?!" Bonnie said looking at the once flaming oven that was now releasing lots of smoke.

"What does it look like?" Freddy said

"Looks like there was a fire."

"Well looks like you're the new captain obvious." Mike said, causing the group to enter a laughter.

"Wow, you got me," Bonnie said putting his guitar down. "This isn't over."

"Is it ever?" Mike said

"Why you-" He looked flustered, even went a shade red and slumped away from the action.

"Wait a minute," Chica said "If you're here Mike, then who's watching Foxy?"

"Hey, were the only people in the building," Mike said "And who would want to break into this place after hours?"

That sent up another chuckle.

"You know," Freddy said "I like you as a friend,"

"Yeah," Bonnie said "You're the only person who I think has had an actual converstion with us."

They all looked at Chica.

"Why are you looking at me?" She said

"Don't you have a nice thing to say about Mike?" Freddy said,

She knew the rules: Do what Freddy tells you

"You are very nice to talk to…" She said trying to get the courage to ask Mike a question since he first saw him.

"Well then," Freddy said, " I say that we-"

A yellow bear stood in the doorway. It looked just like Freddy except that it was yellow, and had many holes. It also had grey hazel eyes.

"Oh," Freddy said "Hi Goldie,"

"I told you not to call me that," Goldie said

"Hey, it's better than 'that guy' or 'yellow Freddy'" Bonnie said

"Fine!" Goldie said, "Just wanted to check on you that's all." He said

"Well it was good seeing you," Freddy said

"Good to see you as well," He said "I'll see you next time…"

"Same here," He said walking from the room.

"Hey, when did he get the new endoskeleton?" Bonnie said

Mike stood there as if he had forgotten something serious.

"Mike, you know you can do your homework here." Chica said "I'm actually pretty smart…"

"It's not that," He said "It's just that Goldie doesn't have an endoskeleton."

"What do you mean?" Freddy said

"What I mean is that they don't make the model needed for Goldie's costume."

"Then how is he walking…" Freddy said making the room silent for a few seconds.

"Naw," He said "I coulden't be….Could it?"

Mike had no idea what was going on, but he could tell that the animatronics were concerned about something.

"Oh my God…" Chica said then she went to the counter and pulled out a rather large knife.

"Arm yourselves," She said in a menacing tone. "And protect Mike,"

"Wh-why?" Mike asked in a scared

"Because I won't allow…" then seemed to be gathering courage to say something

"I won't allow Vincent to steal another life." She said

Then they ran out of the kitchen to the spare parts room.

"Well that's interesting." He said looking at the lifeless fox, specifically his lifestyle mode which was currently in "Child mode" rather than Vincent's preferred mode "Kill mode".

"Not exactly the most dangerous mode on planet earth, but I can make do with that."

Then he heard footsteps coming near the spare parts room.

He looked at the fox, how weak and easy it would be kill him and send him to where he belonged, but then again, his survival mattered and he could kill more if he survived.

 _It would be so easy to kill you right now…_ He thought gripping the large knife on his left hip. He sighed.

 _Dang it, I can't decide whether you should live or die._

Then he started thinking about a song called _I can't decide_ which he found very catchy and had tried to forget about it for weeks.

"Damnit!" Vincent said "It's your fault I have that catchy yet fitting song stuck in my head _."_

Heard the heavy footsteps rushing to the spare parts closer this time.

"Consider yourself lucky." He said then going to the corner of the room and getting in another costume.

"Alright," He said sitting down and watching a yellow fist punch through the door with a SMASH! and reached for the doorknob.

"Come at me." He said putting on the mask ready to face one the angriest of his victims.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't directly related to the plot, thought it would be nice to introduce Vincent (AKA Purple guy).**

 **Anyway, I feel really tired. I think I'm gonna sign off for the night, And I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Chasing Vincent

**What's up! Sorry for the long wait, week was kind of busy and I didn't get much time to write...**

 **Anyway, now for the news.**

 **For Tigersfury: how did you know he was going to like meat?! (puts on tinfoil hat)**

 **So far, I've gotten lots of views just from this story, I don't think it will be long before I break five hundred, or even one thousand….**

 **If your into mysteries or you want to know what the life of the animatronics were like before they…well, became what they were, you should check out my other story. It's not as light as this story, but if your into that kind of stuff, im not gonna stop you. But I may re-write the story, just to let you know.**

 **Now there are two nightmares….(Welcome to the party Bonnie)**

 **And that's all really,**

 **Now for your reguraly scheduled chapter**

 **Chapter 3**

"Wait, did you just punch through a door?" Bonnie said still in shock after seeing Chica punch through the door as if it were Styrofoam.

"Shut up!" She said in a voice that Mike had never heard, it was almost a human's voice, only really angry and sounded like the person really was about to lose it.

Mike saw another strange thing happening to the once friendly chicken, some sort of red ooze started coming out of her costume from her joints.

He guessed that it was blood.

Her blood.

He was more terrified of Chica now than he had been since he was working here, and that was saying something.

Soon Mike heard the sound of the doorknob being unlocked, then it opened to the spare parts room.

"Chica," Freddy said "Calm down,"

She still remained in her form where red ooze came out, as if she had never heard Freddy.

For a few moments the tension was incredibly high, almost as if Mike could touch it.

Suddenly the red ooze stopped coming out of Chica's costume. Then she sighed and sounded more like herself.

"Sorry guys," She said "I really hoped that I would never have had to do that."

"It's okay," Bonnie said "We all hate Vincent, but we still need to control ourselves, or else were no better than him."

Chica sighed then entered the room.

The spare parts room was already small enough with a six-foot-four fox asleep on the metal bench, but adding four more close to his size and a bloodthirsty murderer only made it smaller.

The anamitronics looked all over the room. But Mike didn't see him, and he guessed that they didn't either.

"Where'd he go?" Bonnie said "I could have sworn I saw him enter this room."

"Of course he went in the room," Freddy said "He's hiding in a costume."

Mike tried to get in the center of the room and step away from any costume he saw, worried that he could be hiding there, waiting for him to get too close on him and make him join his undead friends.

Then Mike heard a thump.

He heard it again,

"Guy's" Mike said with terror "I think he's in the vents,"

"Well," Freddy said "If Foxy was awake; we would drag him in order to get in the vents."

"Actually, I think I can wake him up right now," Mike said

"Really?" Chica asked

"Yeah, He should be done updating."

"Alright," Freddy said "Wake him up."

Mike went to work on it, after about fifteen seconds, Foxy was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Woah…What happened?"

"We updated you," Freddy said

"I can tell Sherlock," He said "Just want to make sure that I'm not losing my mind,"

"I can check," Bonnie said raising his right hand and extending all of his fingers "How many fingers plus my thumb am I holding?"

"That'd be four." Foxy said

"NO! Something's wrong with you!" He said "I have five fingers! In fact, I'll count them: one, two, three, four… " He looked at both if his hands only to realize had had three fingers and a thumb on each. He then looked at the other animatronics to realize that they too only had four fingers.

"Wait, we only have four fingers?" He asked

"And your just now figuring that out?" Freddy said,

"Oh, okay then, your good." He said then stepping back with his fur turning a shade of red from embarrassment.

"So why did ye wake me up?" Foxy said

"Vincent's back," Chica said

That made Foxy stand still.

"I thought they locked him up," Foxy said

"No," Freddy said "They locked up his friend, Jack. Feel really sorry for the guy, getting betrayed in the end, no one there to comfort him on his last breath…"

That made the room deathly silent for a few minutes.

"If he is here," Foxy said standing to full height "We need to find where he is and what he wants,"

"Alright," Said Freddy "So here's the plan: Mike, you go to the office and get that weird camera tablet- thingy that you always look at, then you go with Foxy and Chica to the west side of the building, Bonnie and I will go to the east side and do a perimeter run."

"Sounds good," Bonnie said "Alright, Let's find that killer."

 **Vincent POV**

I let my breath go silently after I saw the last animatronic leave the room, leaving me alone.

 _They don't understand,_ I thought to myself silently standing up in the costume _If they lived my life, they would know exactly what I go through, and they would wish they were dead_

I was considering whether or not to take off the costume, it was a bit embarrassing since he it was the first one I grabbed, but at this point, it didn't really matter to me. I was safe, and could walk freely around the pizzeria, provided that the original user of the costume didn't see me.

I felt for my enormous kitchen knife, which I was glad to feel the familiar touch of the metal handle.

 _I'll see what I can do,_ I said walking out of the room then proceeding to the office where he heard Freddy say his plan.

When he got near, he saw the red fox from earlier, the yellow animatronic that punched through the door, and the new nightgaurd named Mike getting the tablet out of the charging case. What was strange was as the night guard got the tablet out, the fox seemed to put his hook around the chicken, she then looked at fox and did a little smile.

I did a little chuckle too, not because it was cute, but because I never thought that my victems would think about something to do other than hurt

I got nearer, almost to the point of being seen. I really hoped this would work, because if it didn't I would need to get out of the building as fast as I could.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Mike said to me. I remembered Bonnie's voice, and mimicked it.

"We got separated," I said in a perfect tone "Freddy said he needed to do something alone…"

"Bonnie," Chica said "We can't be separated if the murderer is still out there; you have to be with Freddy or else… I just don't want to think about what would happen if he got you all alone."

I imagined what I was going to do the bear when I caught him.

"Thanks for the advice," I said then walked away from them, hoping that the fox didn't look at me too close.

"Wait a minute," The fox said

Crap.

"Can I look at you better?" He asked

"Mike, I think he's still messed up." I said "Apparently, he thinks I'm a girl."

I made a semi-jog/ half walk to the end of the hall, hoping I wasn't too late.

I turned to see foxy out of the hall near the door, ready to sprint.

The horrible truth hit me: I was.

"Did you really think you could fool me with that trick?!" He yelled, and then the yellow animatronic followed. Holding his hook and arguably making them cute, if they were not trying to kill me.

At this point I knew that it was pointless trying to lie to him, especially since he could see through costumes and see me.

So I started coming up with as many ideas as I could, most of which didn't work. Unless I had my assistant or Japanese smoke bombs.

 _Think Vincent,_ I thought seeing him getting ready to sprint _what would Bill from accounting do!?_

The only thing I could think of was the scene where Bill jumped out of a skyscraper window.

 _I suppose I could do that,_ I thought _But Crap! There aren't any windows nearby!_

"It's time to die killer!" The fox said.

Then he sprinted toward me.

 **Bonnie POV**

I was terrified of facing Vincent again.

I tried to imagine what would happen if we actually caught him, what we would do with our lives after that.

I didn't know, so I asked Freddy.

"Bonnie," he said walking down the east hall "Personally I don't know either. In a weird way, I think I would miss my job, singing to those kids…"

"Yeah," I said in a downtrodden tone "If that's the case, I'm gonna miss playing on the guitar."

That made us quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't know if we _have_ to leave though" Freddy said

That threw me off

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What I mean is that if I can talk to Marionette, maybe he will continue to let us entertain children."

I had only heard of the strange figure known as Marionette a few times in my afterlife, and in both encounters, I still hardly knew the odd white-faced figure.

"Don't worry Bonnie," Freddy said as we both walked from the east hall to the kitchen "I don't wanna leave either; in fact I actually want to-"

He stopped talking

And I saw why Freddy stopped.

Vincent was sitting at a table in kitchen wearing the same purple trenchcoat and purple hat with the gold badge that read _Nightgaurd_ on the day that he killed me and my friends. He was also waiting there as if he were expecting some sort of late-night snack. The only difference was that he was a bit slimmer now than when I last saw him.

And his knife was dripping with a red liquid.

"Why hello there!" He said as if we were long-time friends "Pleasure meeting you! Please have a seat!"

"Stop it Vincent," Freddy said "Why do you keep coming here?" he asked.

"Oh if I told you, that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" He said.

Then he stood and looked at his wrist.

"O my! Time is almost up, looks like I need to go if you don't want to eat with me."

Vincent made a run for the door to the east hall.

Freddy tried to grab him, but just like his personality, he slipped through his grasp.

The only thing between my killer's freedom was me.

"Oh, Hi Bonnie!" He said in the same voice he said when he was about to kill me. "Say, have you told your friend about your little… _condition?"_

I realized that he knew about my little secret, and the gravity it would have on Freddy and possibly all of my friends.

Most likely, they would never look at me or treat me the same way if they found out.

Freddy gave a confused look at me; I tried to look away from him hoping that He didn't look hard enough at me.

"Okay, Im guessing that as a no," He said "don't worry Freddy, you'll know soon enough."

Then he lunged at me.

I was taken off guard how fast he was. He tried to slash his knife at my throat, but I blocked it with the base of the guitar.

"Not bad," He said stepping back.

Then got in position for another stab.

Then out of nowhere, Freddy jumped at Vincent.

Vincent dodged by going under him, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Freddy!" I said seeing my friend slam into the wall face-first.

"Worrying about him is not of your concern," Vincent said getting closer to me. His insane smile and insane eyes making me more and more terrified of him as he got closer.

"Worry about yourself, because you're not fooling me with that disguised voice of yours,"

Vincent did a low sweep with his leg, Which I blocked with my guitar.

But he wasn't aiming for my leg.

Once I blocked the kick, he punched me straight in the throat, right where my voice box was. Causing a sizzle and my octaves to reach incredibly high and low sounds.

I yelped out in pain, only to realize that he had made my voice higher, the way it was before I modified it.

"Don't feel bad about yourself," he said slashing my unguarded stomach "Consider this a favor for you, in fact, you may thank me someday."

I felt the wire in my costume snap around my stomach and the lower part of my chest. Causing shrink to where it originally was before I modified it.

I fell to the floor, feeling my own oil from the cuts drain from my body.

Vincent stood over me clutching his oil-stained knife.

"I told you over and over," He said "You can never beat me."

Suddenly I noticed that his voice changed. It was higher, reedier, and had way more venom than his original voice.

Then I remembered that voice.

It also explained why he was slimmer and had an hourglass-shaped body.

"Valarie," I said

"How right you are," She said suddenly the purple coat turned to a light pink "You really didn't think that I would let my little Vinny run off and hurt himself?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Don't worry the plot line will return. (Please….don't hurt me.) And trust me, Foxy will. Be. Adorable. (Most likely by next chapter.)**

 **Well then, I have nothing else left to say… except for that I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye! (Hides under pillow fort with BB gun). Just in case**

 **Just in case**


	4. Chapter 4- Transformations

**Hey there! Sorry about…. Well last chapter in general if it confused you with all the POV changes and stuff. I may not do that as often anymore if it helps you.**

 **Now, for the news.**

 **We've gotten WAY over 500 (800 to be more precise) views, WOOOHOOO! (Starts playing really loud music)**

 **And also be aware that….wow, I don't have anything to say…. I guess that means that the news are done…**

 **Now back to your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Chapter 4- Foxy's first day.**

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria 1:57 AM**

Vincent sprinted away from the angry fox. He was actually pretty fast for his age, the only problem was that he doubted that he could out-run a very angry soul-possessed robot for long.

Then he sprinted to the showstage and saw a window at the end of the east hall.

He realized that the window was his only hope for escape.

He turned to see the fox standing there, licking his chops the same way he would when it saw something tasty.

Vincent could only imagine what they would do to him if they ever catch him.

But that was still an _if._

A very big _if._

He needed a distraction, something not too over the top, but just enough to stun them.

He looked where he was standing, which was on the showstage where they performed.

 _Wow,_ He thought _I cannot believe that I'm doing this._

He grabbed a microphone that Freddy usually used when he performed.

"What'd do ye think yer doing?" Foxy said

"What does it look like?" Vincent answered tapping on it to make sure it worked and it made a very loud tapping sound to tell him that it did.

"But the way Foxy, I must honestly thank you for reminding me of that song."

"What song?" He asked

Then his LED eyes opened up.

"Yer not gonna sing are ye?"

Vincent sighed, then put the microphone to his mouth.

Then he started singing _I can't decide, c_ omplete with his cassette tape playing the instrumental as he sang.

He kept singing, he saw that the two animatronics and Mike were stunned about what was going on.

 _I_ _can't believe that this is working!_ He thought as he went to the second verse of the song, then backing up to the window, the animatronics soon followed him slowly.

He was getting close to the window around the third verse.

Then was right front of the window.

He thought of a new escape plan.

He though realizing that the song was almost over, and judging from how Chica crack her knuckles, they didn't want an encore.

When the song finished, he smashed the microphone against the window, shattering it, the window, and creating the most horrible sound he had heard in his life.

"Farewell," He said making sure that his ears work "parting is such sweet sorrow…"

The animatronics realized what he was going to do, and they rushed to try and grab him.

But they were too late.

He jumped of the window.

 **Foxy third person POV**

Foxy rushed over to the smashed window, only to see his killer standing up and running away from the pizzeria.

"Im gonna get him…" He said, then tried to get out the window, only to be grabbed by Chica.

"Foxy, you'll deactivate if you do that!" She said

He realized he had forgotten about that rule then he gave up trying to get out the window.

"I can't believe that we let him escape." He said

"Hey look on the bright side," Mike commented "Nobody got killed this time."

That made Foxy do a little chuckle.

Suddenly, his vision changed, everything was inverted, just for a moment, and he felt his servos lock up for a short moment, then unlock.

When he recovered, he rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. And checked his to make sure that they moved properly, which they did.

"Foxy," Chica asked"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied "Let's go find Freddy, we need to tell him that Vincent escaped-"

Suddenly, a man in a purple trenchcoat ran down the hall to the window.

Foxy thought he was losing his mind, just like that one period of time where he thought that paintings in the cove were staring at him.

The man in the purple trenchcoat ran to the opened window.

Foxy was confused, they just saw him jump out of a window, and yet he was running down a hall to the window he just escaped from.

 _It's just a hallucination.._ He thought.

But he couldn't trust himself.

"You see the man in the purple trenchcoat right?" He asked to Mike and Chica

They nodded.

The man jumped for the window screaming in a high and reedy voice "Always wanted to do this!" then he smashed the rest of the window while jumping out.

A few seconds later, Freddy followed only he seemed to have a slightly flatter face, as if he had been hit with something.

"That's right!" He yelled at the open window "Get outta here! And don't come back!"

For a few minutes the room was quiet.

"What just happened?" Foxy asked

"I scared Vincent, what does it look like?" Freddy said in a rather pleased tone then pointing to the window.

"No," Chica said "We did."

"What do you mean you did?" Freddy argued

"We found him trying to get in the office using a costume,"

"But I found him in the kitchen," Freddy said

"He sang a freakin' song about whether he should kill someone or not!" Foxy said "Which I must say was actually pretty good in a weird way…"

"So that explains the noise."

"Wait," Mike said "You saw Vincent, correct?"

"Of course I did," Freddy answered

"We saw Vincent too, only he was on the other side of the building," Chica added

"That's impossible!" Freddy said "Vincent can't be in two places at once."

"Actually, he just did." Mike said, making the group quiet

"Explain how then," Freddy said

"Isn't it obvious, He had help." Mike said

"No." freddy said "Who on earth would help Vincent after all that he's done?"

"Hey, it's just an idea." Mike said "Either that or he managed to travel in time, which I'm guessing that he didn't do because then there would be an infinite number of him."

"Hey, I have a question" Chica said "Where's Bonnie?"

Freddy's face went from cheerful to sad.

"No… he couldn't have…" Chica said "What happened?"

"I don't know," Freddy said "He slashed Bonnie in the chest and stomach, but he won't let me look at him, also his voice is _much_ higher than it used to be."

"I'll check it out." Mike said walking to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Freddy said "He's pretty upset…"

"Hey, I lasted two weeks with you guys trying to kill me-"

"We didn't know better!" Freddy interrupted

"Anyway, I think I can handle Bonnie." He finished as he stepped into the kitchen then closed the door behind him.

He then looked for Bonnie, which took about 0.2 seconds in total time.

Bonnie was curled up in a ball on the floor in the middle of the room on his side.

Mike got closer to Bonnie, he still remained curled up.

"Bonnie," He said "Are you okay?"

Bonnie shook his head.

"Can I see what's wrong with you, mabey I can fix it-"

"Mike, please leave me alone." He said

He noticed that his his voice was strange; it was much higher almost to the point of it being a girl's voice. As he looked at him, and he noticed some other features that he never noticed. He saw that his torso seemed to be a much deeper curve than Freddy or his and that he was slimmer than before.

Then Mike realized why Bonnie was curled up.

"Bonnie," He said preparing for what could happen "I know you're a girl."

For a few moments, the air between them seemed incredibly explosive, as if one wrong move or word would cause an explosion.

Then Bonnie uncurled and stood up, now it was clear that he was actually a she. In mike's opinion, she looked better in this form than she did as a guy, the only exception to that was the large slash marks on her lower chest and torso.

"Mike, I've never told anyone about this, not even Freddy…" She said letting out a tear "Please don't tell anyone."

He didn't know what to do or say.

"Look, I don't think being a girl is gonna change how Freddy looks at you." Mike said

"R-really?" She said wiping it away

"Of course, he thought I was an endoskeleton and tried to kill me." Mike said causing Bonnie to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that it could be worse," She said walking to the door. "Who knows what will happen?"

"Yeah, Im sure he'll understand." Mike said

 **One mind shattering conversation with Freddy later….**

"Bonnie, I never knew…" Freddy said

"Hey don't beat yourself up," Bonnie added"I did a pretty good job of hiding it."

"I really thought you were a guy," Chica said "In a weird way, you look better as a girl."

"I know right?!" Mike added

"Well from the looks it, we'd be getting _two_ new animatronics," Foxy said standing up "Mike, ye mind telling me what time it is?"

"2:40" Mike answered.

"Well me hearties, id best be a'leavin," Foxy said standing up . "I'd better practice me script,"

"Alright Foxy," Freddy said

The fox then left the main hall and went to his cove just before he turned to his cove, Mike saw him clutch his stomach and lean on a wall, then he continued on. Mike went to the phone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Freddy asked

"The Ghostbusters," Mike answered.

Then he saw Bonnie grab each other with a panicked expression.

"Please don't!" Bonnie said "We actually just started to like our jobs!"

"Jeeze I'm not gonna call them!" Mike said.

"Oh…" Bonnie said as she let go of Freddy "Please don't do that again."

"Alright," Mike said as Mr. Fazbear's answering machine made the tone that it was recording.

Mike told the machine that the window broke because somebody tried to break in after hours and that they were going to have to get a new one, He also it that he finished repairing and updating Foxy and that he would be ready to perform today.

"Well, what's there left to do?" Mike asked.

"I guess that we could improve the cove a little." Freddy said "Maybe add some lights, paint, maybe a heater, you know, basic stuff."

"I'll ask him." Mike said. Then he walked over the cove. As he got nearer did, heard some sort of muffled grunt as if someone was being strangled.

He was a bit worried about the fox, especially since he started acting strange and started clutching his stomach as if he was about to throw up. Mike then came up with three ideas on what was happening with Foxy: A) he ate the "Special Ice cream" and most likely needed to get his stomach pumped. B) Vincent was in the building and was slowly murdering Foxy, or C) His soul was getting incredibly angry. if that were the case, he didn't want to be near him when lost it.

Mike prepared for the worst, and pulled back the curtain just enough to peek through the curtain.

His jaw dropped.

He thought Chica was in the kitchen baking cake or pizza or something tasty, warm, and delicious.

But instead, she was Foxy's arms, hugging him.

She even had her foot (Claw?) popped.

Personally, Mike thought it was kind of cute, finally seeing somebody care about Foxy. But he worried if Foxy looked and saw him snooping on them, he would become a permanent part of the Fazbear crew and start performing with them eighteen hours a day. He put the curtain back and power walked away; trying to look like he hadn't seen something he should have not. He was hoping his act bought him a few hours, but it didn't even last five seconds.

"Mike, is Foxy okay?" Bonnie asked as he entered the room

"Um…" Mike didn't want to lie to her, so he took a different strategy.

"He's fine," Mike said raising his voice so that way Foxy could clearly hear it even if he was a mile away. "IN FACT, WHY DON'T WE START PAINTING HIS COVE?"

"Mike, pipe down! You could wake somebody up on the other side of town!" Freddy said carrying a few buckets of paint and some paintbrushes from the supply closet.

"Fine," Mike said returning to his normal volume, he took a bucket of paint and walked with the loudest steps possible to the cove. When he drew back the curtain, he saw Foxy doing some one-man act. As if the little moment with Chica never happened.

"….And so I said, 'really? What tipped you off genius-'" Foxy stopped when he saw Mike enter the room with buckets of paint.

"May I ask why are ye here?" Foxy asked

"No offense Foxy," Bonnie said "But this place is a dump. And it needs to be cleaned and have a heater."

"As much I love this place," Foxy said looking at the desolation that he called his home "It does need some improvement."

"Good," Freddy said "Then let's start, we don't have time to lose."

 **Three hours later**

"Well," Mike said "I can safely say that my childhood is intact."

"Yeah," Foxy said "I actually forgotten how beautiful this place is."

Bonnie started taking popsicle sticks and tubs of ice cream out of the rapidly heating room.

"I didn't know you had Ice cream here," Foxy said

"We ordered too much one day, and we thought 'hey, whats the second coldest place here?' and that was your cove."

"Now that I'd be thinkin about it," Foxy said "maybe I should give Ice cream out after me performance."

"That's actually not a bad Idea," Mike said looking at his watch, "My shift is basically done, so I guess I'll see you at midnight tomorrow,"

"Same here," Foxy said

"Good luck," Mike said watching the animatronics return to their positions. Then he left the building and saw Mr. Fazbear enter the building as he left.

"Mike," Mr. Fazbear said "Personally, I must ask, how did you manage to scare off the intruders who tried to break into the building?"

"Um.." Mike didn't think about this one. Then he remembered what Vincent did.

"I got into a Freddy costume," he said "I made funny noises and said I was going to really hurt them if they didn't leave, I was actually surprised that the-"

"Wait, you got into a Freddy costume?" Mr. Fazbear asked with a confused and angry tone.

 _Crap_ Mike thought "Yes, I did do this act." He said in a sad tone.

"Mike, im not mad at you. Just a little….shocked that's all."

Mike looked up

"Why?" he said

"There was an accident, a former employee managed to get in one of the costumes. He lured five children to the back…but five other employees thought that the robot was malfunctioning and they went in…." He took out a handkerchief and blew his nose "I never saw those employees again."

"It's okay," Mike said

"I also heard that you finished Foxy," Mr. Fazbear added "I hope he works,"

"Yeah," Mike said "So do I" Then he got to his car and as he pulled out,but as he was leaving, he saw a tall man in a red trenchcoat with wild red hair look at him from the inside of the pizzeria.

He had never seen the man before.

His eyes were electric blue, almost blue lances that were piercing at his soul.

Mike looked away, because the man was starting to scare him.

Then he looked at the man again.

But he was gone.

Mike had no idea what was happening, he just assumed that Goldie was messing with him and drove away from the pizzeria.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 11:40 PM.**

Mike walked into the pizzeria, to a large group of families, all of which he gussed wanted to see Foxy.

He took his position to the office just as Mr. Fazbear said "The pizzeria is now closed, please leave the building and take all of your family members with you, thank you and we hope to see you next time!" over the loudspeaker. Mike looked on the camera to pirate's cove and saw a little girl hug the pirate saying "I love you Foxy!"

The thought made Mike have a warm feeling from inside, then the parent's of the child called her and then they left.

"Mike," Mr. Fazbear said "This place has made more money in one day than it has in the past year, mabey even two."

"Well thanks," Mike answered "Now, about that pay raise…"

"Oh, I'd expect it by the end of the week," he said "Well, see you at six."

"Same here," Mike said then he watched his boss walk away from the building, Making empty.

"Alright guy's, it's okay to move now." Mike yelled to the building.

Then just like the previous night, he saw his friends come to life.

"Wow, id be lookin for someplace to sleep…" Foxy said as Mike watched him stretch out his arms through the cameras. Mike also checked the area where the Vincents broke the window, and sure enough, a replacement came.

Mike decided that he should check on Foxy, just to ask him if he was feeling alright, especially with that stomach.

When Mike entered the cove, he saw Foxy doubled over and clutching his stomach.

"Foxy," Mike said "Are you okay?"

"Just a little seasick that all lad," the pirate said

"I'm just a little worried that all-"

Then he saw Foxy make a lung for the trash can. Then the sound of vomiting filled the room.

"Did you eat the special ice cream?!" Mike said

"No…" Foxy groaned in a weak voice "Mike….I can't feel me legs…"

"What do you mea-"

Then he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh God!" Mike said trying to get Foxy over his shoulder, which was proven difficult due to Foxy being made entirely out of metal.

"Hey Foxy," Chica said coming with a plate with a cupcake on it "I made you a-"

Then she saw Mike take a few labored steps carrying the barley conscious fox.

"What's happening?!" Chica asked

"I don't know!" Mike said "But we need to get him to the spare parts room!"

"On it," Chica said grabbing the fox's dragging legs which made gave Mike some relief. Then they walked to the spare parts room. As they got closer his condition got worse, he started sputtering and speaking in code most of it was unrecognizable, but he did mention some guy named Jack.

Mike wanted to know who this Jack was, but he decided that he would ask after fixing Foxy.

Soon they put him on the grey metal workbench as gently as they could, but that still resulted in Foxy yelping as if he had been placed on a bed of coals.

"Mike…I can't see…" He managed to choke out.

"Don't worry! Im working on it!" Mike said rushing to get out the tools, but when he looked at the fox, the LED in his eyes were out. Making him appear soulless. Mike just barley tapped a wrench against the fox, and he yelped out as he had been branded. Then, the sound of footsteps came to spare parts room. He saw Freddy and Bonnie in the reflection of the mirror.

"What's going on!" Freddy and Bonnie said as they rushed in with evidence that he had eaten ice cream on their mouth and lips.

"Foxy's sick! I don't know why!" He answered.

"Mike….I'm cold…" he grunted out as he curled up like a cat, which under normal circumstances he would have considered adorable. Mike grabbed a blanket off that was covering something, when he removed it, he almost had a heart attack. Some sort of zombiefied Bonnie sat there, it's twisted smile made Mike feel more uncomfortable than the red man's blue eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Freddy said "Just ignore him."

Mike did, which was proven rather difficult.

"That's it," Chica said "Im leaving. Tell me when it's done." Then she left the spare parts room.

Mike worked furiously, but Foxy only got worse, since he wouldn't curl out of his ball.

"Just let him rest." Bonnie said putting her hand on his oily shoulder "Who knows, maybe he will get better,"

"Yeah," Mike said in a sad voice as he stood away from his friend and covered the blanket on top of him.

"I just hope that he recove-"

Then a red light came from the under the blanket. Then an explosion came from the blanket and smoke came out from the under blanket.

For a few minutes, nobody moved. It was as if the universe had been paused.

"Is he ok?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know." Mike said as he slowly approached the source of the smoke.

Then he removed the blanket, hoping foxy was still intact somehow.

And he just stood there. In shock along with the other two animatronics in the room

He saw that Foxy had shrunk, his tail was bushier, his jaw and snout were shorter, and his fur was brighter and appeared softer. But the most noticeable feature, was that he was sucking his hook the same way a child would suck their thumb.

Foxy made some sort of grunt and moved his arms around, as if he was trying to hug something. Mike made a grab for a Freddy plushy and put it in Foxy's groping arms. When he did, Foxy sighed and went back to sleep, hugging the plushy and resumed to sucking his hook.

"Oh…My…God.." Bonnie said in a high voice "He's so cu-"

Freddy put his finger against her lips and made a "SHHH!"

"Is it over?" Chica said

"Wait," Mike said "Chica don't com-"

Unfortunately, Mike couldn't reach the door in time, and she saw Foxy.

"OH MY GOD!" She said in a high voice "HE'S SO CUUUUUUUUTTE!"

Then Foxy stopped sleeping, and woke up. His huge amber eyes looked over the group as he took in what was going on.

He then took his hook out of his mouth.

"Do you where my mother is?" The fox asked in a childish voice.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Wow… my fingers hurt from typing so much… I need to write chapters not as long as this**

 **That's all for today, and I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5- Foxy the pirate kit

**Hey there! Obviously, you want to see what happens next, otherwise I don't know why you are here.**

 **Now, for the news:**

 **The reads… (Takes scouter off and smashes it in hand ) IT'S OVER ONE THOUSAAAAAANNNNDDD! (1,700 to be more precise)**

 **And now, for the official character measurements for this story. Just to help you get a better picture on what they look like (Which I barely managed to get with most of my bones)**

 **Bonnie** **\- 6'3, purple bunny, slim body, C-cup. Age:? (Unable to find due to her playing guitar too loud to hear question)**

 **Chica** **\- 6'2 (look exactly the same way she does in the game.) Age? (When I asked question, she left because she claimed that 'the cake was burning' and left me.)**

 **Mike** **\- 6'1. Black hair, green eyes, grey button-collar shirt with navy dress pants and black tie. Age: 18**

 **Foxy(Adult)** **-6'4, red fox, large bushy tail. Has an eyepatch and metal hook on his right hand. 4'0. Age: ? (Unable to find due to him ranting about his plight on the** _ **S.S. Friendship**_ **)**

 **Freddy** **-6'6 (Looks exactly the same way he does in the game.) Age:? (Unable to find due to him vanishing into mid-air)**

 **Vincent-** **6'3. Black hair, wears a purple trenchcoat with purple pants and hat. Age:? (Unable find age to him throwing large kitchen knife at me)**

 **Valarie** **-5'11. Dirty blonde hair, wears pink trenchcoat, Age:? (Unable to find age due to her throwing bottle of sulfuric acid at me)**

 **Well. That's all I got, at least for now.**

 **And now for your regularly scheduled chapter,**

 **Chapter 5- Foxy the pirate kit**

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria- 12:01 AM**

Mike just looked at Foxy's huge amber eyes, and wondered why he would ask where his mother was.

"Please," Foxy said "It's really urgent, and I really want to see her again."

"Um.." Freddy said "We were killed by someone Foxy,"

"What does that mean?" The kit asked "I'd still be alive 'n breathing,"

Then his stomach growled which resembled that of an angry cat's growl.

"ye wouldn't happen to also have food here, would ye?" the kit asked.

Mike just stood there trying to absorb what was happening.

"Foxy, I think there's something wrong with you," Bonnie said

"There's nothing wrong with me!" The kit said "And how do ye know me name?!"

"You worked here-"

"No I didn't" Foxy interrupted. "I'd have no idea where'd I'd be right now."

"Can I hug him?" Chica asked "Pleeeaaassee?"

"Maybe," Freddy said

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?" Bonnie asked

"I don't, alright lass." The fox answered in an agitated tone.

The place was quiet for a few short minutes.

"Do you know my name?" Bonnie asked

"Um… no?" The kit said. Then he got off of the metal bench.

"Please?" Chica asked "He's so cute! I just wanna pinch his cheeks off!"

"Please don't" foxy said then he placed his hand (Paw?) and his hook on his cheeks.

After standing there for a few minutes, and thinking of every possible reason that an animatronic would shrink to child proportions, Mike got an answer.

"Foxy, get back on the bench." Mike said

"No," Foxy answered

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a stranger."

Mike let out an angry sigh of defeat. Foxy had him beaten him with common child logic.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Freddy asked Mike

"I do," Mike answered. "And we need to get him on the bench, preferably now."

"For the last time," Foxy said "There'ed be nothing wrong with me!"

"AHH! I can't hold it anymore!" Chica said. Then she broke from the group, and lunged at Foxy, his enormous and adorable amber eyes saw Chica's movement, and he tried to escape, but she got him in a hug faster than he could dash.

"AHH!" Foxy screamed as she hugged him "HELP! Stranger danger! Unsafe touching!"

"Your so soft!" Chica said as she continued to keep foxy in an embrace as he thrashed to get out.

"Chica!" Freddy ordered "Put Foxy down, now!"

For a few seconds, Chica kept hugging him. Then she put down the thrashing fox down on the floor.

"Sorry foxy," She said "Got a little carried away, that's all-"

Chica never finished her apology. Because by the time she got to saying "Got a little carried away", Foxy had taken the opportunity to sprint to the open door of the spare parts room that led to the outside.

Freddy saw him make his move, and acted upon it.

"Get him!" Freddy said as he tried to tackle Foxy as he sprinted away, But the kit had jumped over Freddy's lunge, making the bear crash into the wall.

Bonnie tried to use her guitar to smack Foxy in the gut, but he slid under the sweep of the guitar, and slid in-between her legs.

Mike stood between Foxy and his freedom.

Foxy sprinted again.

Mike tried to grab his large tail, but his fingers slipped over the incredibly plush and silky-smooth fur. Then his hands held nothing except empty air.

The sounds of Foxy's footsteps echoed throughout the hall, as he sprinted away from the room.

"Mike," Freddy said in a voice as if he was about to lose his temper "Do you mind telling us what's wrong with Foxy?"

"Yeah," Mike said "He's in-"

"Child mode." Said a sad voice.

Everybody looked at where the voice was, which led to a yellow bear with many holes in its costume sitting on the metal bench.

"Oh, Hi Golden Freddy," Freddy said.

"You can call me Goldie," The yellow bear said "Now, what do you know about child mode?"

Everyone remained deathly quiet. So quiet, Mike was certain he had heard a fly fart, which sounded like an angelic whisper.

"Seriously?" Goldie said his pinprick eyes scanning the group.

They remained silent.

"Fine," Goldie said rolling the pinprick eyes "I'll tell you."

"Please do." Chica said, as the sound of a massive CRASH! and many smaller KLANGS! Echoed off of the halls.

"So child mode as you have seen, turns the animatronic into a child, an eight-year old to be more exact. I am pretty sure that it was made to appeal to children, you know, so that way we could hug them better or something like that." Goldie explained "I am quite surprised that it was even activated, you would have had to update the animatronic entirely in order for that little quirk to happen."

Everyone turned and looked at Mike.

"What?!" Mike said

"Did you do this to him?!" Bonnie asked

"No! I swear!"

The room was silent, with the exception of Foxy's movements and the occasional CRASH!

"Well," Goldie said "Even if you or Vincent did it, he's a child. And he will stay that way until you reprogram him back to his normal form."

"Permanently?" Freddy asked

"After three days, yes." His golden counterpart answered "Because then his servos lock up, not officially, but they stop him from growing back to his adult form."

"And his memory?" Bonnie asked

"Will be lost with his height." Goldie answered

"Mike, this is all my fault." Chica said "I wanted to hug him so bad…. I got carried away."

"Hey, he probably would have run out the door anyway," Freddy answered "he was terrified of us."

"So how are we gonna catch him?" Mike asked

For a few seconds, it was silent.

Then Freddy smiled, And did a deep belly laugh.

"The same way we tried to get you." Freddy said. Soon Bonnie, and Chica smiled too.

"Always kind of wondered what it was like, trying to get me and all." Mike said

"You know," Bonnie said "Let's play 'get the endoskeleton back in the costume' I remembered it was fun at first, but this time, it will be more entertaining now that the endoskeleton will run around."

"Can I hold him?" Chica asked

"Of course you can." Freddy said

"Good," She said "Cause he was fun to hug."

"I'll try to heard him to you," Goldie said

"Save your strength," Freddy said

"Hey, I'm stronger than you think," The yellow counterpart challenged.

"Alright then," The bear said "Let's get the endoskeleton."

 **Foxy third person POV**

Foxy ran into the kitchen and slammed the door shut. He also locked it and did the same thing to the other door that was on his right. He guessed that he was safe, at least for now.

He looked and saw strange things on a large metal table just like the one he had just escaped from.

"Well," He said looking at the sign that read _Kitchen, EMPLOYEES ONLY._ "I guess there has to be some food here."

Foxy looked over the large metal tables, so far, he found some pink thing that was about a foot tall that had the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" written in frosting, a yellow flat thing that smelled pretty good, and something that was in a case that read "BACON". The case that had the word "BACON" on it looked pretty good from the outside and just looking at how crispy and tangy it on the covering made foxy salivate and lick his chops.

Foxy cut open the case with his hook and pulled out one of the flat strips of the thing called "BACON" and ate it.

His eyes widened.

It was the perfect piece of meat he had eaten in his entire life.

It had just the right amount of tanginess, greasiness, seasoning, and just that good-old fashioned meat flavor in general. He swallowed it, and had another one.

 _Save them for later,_ He thought to himself as he put the bag under his arm for him to carry. He then moved on to that yellow flat thing on the table. He used his hook to penetrate the bread part of it, and pulled it, causing a triangle to separate from the rest of the circle.

Without a second thought, Foxy ate the triangle.

It tasted pretty good, the only problem was that it was really hot, and hurt his tounge a little. He blew on it and had another bite, this time he enjoyed it without the burning pain.

"Well," He said finishing the slice and licking the grease off of his hook "I am alone, minus well take what I can get."

Foxy decided to start exploring, unaware of the search going on behind the doors of the kitchen.

 **Third person Mike POV**

` "Where is he?!" Freddy asked the nightgaurd

"Hey I'm just as lost as you are," Mike said as he spammed through the cameras trying to look for the missing fox.

"Now that I think about it," Mike said "We need to communicate somehow; I think we have a few walkie talkies in the office,"

"What's that?" Freddy asked

"Oh it's a communication device, kind of like a phone, but it's quicker and more convenient." Mike kept looking but then was reminded of something that happened on the fourth night of his first week

"By the way, what happened to phone guy?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The nightgaurd who worked here before me."

"Oh," Freddy said "that guy, yeah we never caught him."

"What do you mean you never caught him?" Mike asked confused

"We knew he was human…A few years later, but the time we decided to start have fun with him, he was legendary at the job. He seemed to know where everyone was. Then one day, we heard a scream…and he was gone."

Mike was confused, he was certain that Freddy had gotten in the room and killed him. but after the first week, he remembered looking through the costumes to see if the guard's remains were still there, and found nothing.

"So what happened to him?" Mike asked

"Im not sure, but something's going on." Freddy said "Do you think you still have the footage from when that night happened?"

An epiphany entered Mike's mind.

"I think," Mike said "But right now we need to find Foxy, besides that guy is probably-"

Mike stopped spamming when he heard a crunching noise coming from the kitchen cam. Even though he couldn't get any physical feed, he could still get audio. Freddy also heard the crunch, and for a few moments they were silent.

The crunch sounded again.

"These are pretty good, I may have to take some later." Said a young voice.

"He's in the kitchen." Mike said

"You know, maybe we should really start calling you captain obvious."

"Do you have a cape?"

Freddy did a little laugh.

"Maybe, but let's get Chica and Bonnie to the kitchen, that way we can start getting our little fox-friend back to normal soon." Freddy said as he left the office,

"Oh, almost forgot!" Mike said opening one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out a walkie talkie and gave it to Freddy.

"Hit the side button if you want to talk." Mike said

"Thanks for the tip," Freddy said then he left the room. When he was gone, Mike started looking through the camera footage to about a week before his first day on the job. He kept looking, and found the night where phone guy mysteriously vanished.

He mentally prepared for what he could see.

Then Mike hit play, and watched the footage from the night.

 **Third person Foxy POV**

Foxy coulden't remember a time where he ate as much as he did that night. He actually felt a little sleep from eating so much bacon, the flat yellow thing and the pink stack that had the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" On them. But what really made him tired were the cookies and a large glass of milk. By the time he was done with that, he was ready to take a nice long nap.

He wiped away his milk moustache and put his ear against the door. So far, no sounds were heard, and he thought it was safe to exit the room and find someplace safe to sleep of the meal.

He unlocked the door.

And slowly opened it.

It made a very slow and loud creak that echoed off of the walls as he opened the door to the outside.

He took a step outside the door.

Then another, and another.

Soon he was almost at the end of the hall, almost to the point where he thought things were going his way and were going well.

That was, until he heard a noise.

"YOU LITTLE RAT!" Yelled an angry and reedy voice.

Foxy turned around and saw that he forgot to throw away the food he didn't finish eating, the yellow chicken had an angry face on her, and her violet eyes were now an angry shade of purople.

"Hey," He said "It was pretty good, I espically liked the thing called 'Bacon'"

"That was mine! I was going to serve that to my friends!" She bellowed

Then she started walking toward Foxy.

"My compliments to the chef," Foxy said

Then she bellowed out "He's in the east hall!" and sprinted to him.

 _Running would be good right now…_ He thought to himself, and then he sprinted.

He probably shoulden't have had that extra slice, because he felt heavier, and he knew it. He looked back to see the chicken catching up to him.

He kept running, all the way until he saw purple crescent and star-shaped curtains.

He tore back the curtains with his hook, and went in.

He probably would have time to appreciate the oasis-like paradise that he saw, but there was a psychotic and crazed chicken chasing him, and he didn't want to get captured. Foxy looked for a door, but he realized that he had made a mistake.

There was no other exit.

He had cornered himself.

The reality had hit him like a punch to the gut. He had no other option except to face the angry chicken that was pulling back the curtains.

He prepared for the worst.

Just as the chicken's beak became visible as she drew back the curtains, they closed.

A man in a red coat with wild red hair came out of nowhere and had closed them shut and was holding them with his hands.

"Foxy! Get in the vents!" the man ordered with a voice that had strength, but at the same time a hint of insanity.

He had never seen this man, but he saw the cover that led to a metal rectangular tube.

Foxy tried to rip the cover off, and succeded with a huge KLANG!

A yellow hand came out of the curtain.

The man head-butted the hand away.

"Please!" the man said as a purple and brown hand came from the curtain "get in the vents, and on the third block there should be a loose corner, pull it out. Then just go down the tunnel."

"Why should I trust you?" Foxy said

"Cause they'll get you if you don't take my advice." The man said head butting the other hands.

Foxy didn't have a choice.

He crawled in the vent and saw the third square, that he told about.

"Wait!" Foxy said "What's your name?"

"Jack!" the man said as the hands started breaking through the curtains "Now get the hell outta here before they see you!"

He was a bit fazed at the naughty language the man used, but he decided that was just the way Jack probably was. Doing just as Jack told him, he pulled at a loose corner on the left square underneath where he was standing

It opened up to a tunnel.

He heard the sound of the curtain tearing.

 _Any other ideas?_ Foxy thought to himself and imagining the horror that Jack was facing right now.

He had none.

Foxy then jumped into the hole, surrounding him in perpetual darkness.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Wow… I have nothing left to say.**

 **If that's the case then, I hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6- Mother

**Hey there! And welcome back to another great chapter! Now for the news:**

 **(Repairs scouter,) Current read level: 2200**

 **She made it...and personally I think is more terrifying than the other nightmares, having three layers of teeth is something to be terrified of, just saying.**

 **Im thinking of writing another story about a certain purple trenchcoat wearing, knife wielding, murderer. Most likely once I finish this story.**

 **And that's all for today…**

 **Now back to your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Chapter 6- New friends**

Foxy fell down the vent. For a moment, he felt as if he had lost his vision.

Then he felt a hard THUD as he hit the bottom of the hole.

He rubbed his bottom and yelped as he touched it from the pain.

It was incredibly dark in the vents, so dark, his eyes entered their flashlight mode in order for him to see. He looked for another possible exit, but the vent only went one way.

He kept crawling through the vent.

As he did, he wondered whether it would be possible to sleep in the vents, but he doubted that he could be able to do that. The metal floor of the vent was already cold enough on it's own to only be able to stay still for a few seconds before it started to hurt, and sleeping for multiple hours on it would most likely cause him to freeze to death.

Foxy continued on, his eyes being the only source of light in the inky darkness.

Then the vent went off to the left, and didn't go anywhere else, so he went in that direction. He kept going down the vent, and after what seemed like an endless amount of time, he found a light coming from the vent. Foxy followed the dimming light, which led to a grate where light radiated from.

He looked at the grate and followed the light.

He looked over the grate floor, which led to some greenish room. He slammed the grate and after a few heavy punches, the grate fell to the floor with a massive KLANG!

Foxy jumped out of the vent, and landed on the concrete floor.

He looked at the room, the paint on the walls was peeling and there was huge cracks in it, there was also some posters that had some characters.

But on the posters, he saw that it was the strangers that he had escaped from.

Only they looked different.

The bunny that tried to hit him the gut with her guitar was blue instead of purple and had huge green eyes, and instead of a girl, he appeared to be a boy. There was also the bear that he saw in the room where he woke up in, only thing was that he appeared friendlier and was slightly chubbier. Then there was the yellow chicken that tried to hug him to death only that she was leaner, wore some pink triangle on her waist, and had a bib that had "LET'S PARTY!" rather than "LET'S EAT!"

The last one made made his jaw drop.

It was his mother.

It was the same white fur, the same amber eyes that would look at him as he slept and do little skits for him.

He guessed that if she was on the poster, she was bound to near the area.

` He left the room, and then walked down a hall that was the same green tint as the room he was in. Suddenly the fatigue and the urge to sleep had melted away, now he wanted to find where his mother was.

The hall was silent and just like the room.

The hall had split into two other halls.

Foxy raised his ears to see if there was any sounds that he could pick up.

No sounds came from either side.

Foxy now really couldn't decide, most likely he would flip a coin in this situation,if had he actually had some money.

He decided on going to the left.

He walked down the left hall, where he saw kid's drawings of the strangers, and a white faced figure with a black body.

He looked at the picture of the white faced figure giving a present to somebody, in his opinion, the smile was creeping him out, and the five teenagers were colored with an odd grey color and had red lines coming down their eyes and mouth. The picture creeped him out, so he went on and decided to look for something better.

Foxy kept walking down the hall.

He heard a noise.

It sounded very voice like.

He decided to follow the voice.

As he walked, evidence that he wasn't alone was starting become present. Scratch marks started appearing more often, nuts and bolts were becoming as common as rocks on the road.

Then he heard a voice again.

"You know we cant do that," The voice said.

He wasn't alone.

Foxy kept walking where he heard the voice, then he heard a conversation coming from the door on his left.

Foxy put his ear on the door to see if his mother's voice could be heard.

Instead he overheard a conversation that was going on in the room.

"...Hey, I have an idea," Said a comical voice that had lots of fizzes and fracks

"No offense Bonnie, your ideas are always too crazy or just plain stupid" Said a deep voice that had the same fizzes.

"Hey, I can dream…" Bonnie said

"Can I suggest an idea?" asked a high and reedy voice

"Well, Chica's ideas are more down to earth than yours," The deep voice said

"Can we try to escape?" Chica suggested

"Do you think we haven't already tried that?" The deep voice said "besides, I kind of like it down here, in a weird way, I feel more comfortable."

Foxy didn't know who these people were, nor what they looked like, but they sounded pretty friendly except for the deep voice.

"Hey, do you feel a draft?" Chica said

That made the room quiet

"What are you saying?" the deep voice said

"I think one of the vents opened," Chica said

"Does that mean…" The deep voice said

"We can escape." Chica said

That made the room quiet.

"Yeah, but where will you go afterwards?" The deep voice asked

"Oh you're just a Debbie downer Freddy," Bonnie said

"I'm not a Debbie downer, just a realist," Freddy said

"Well it's still worth checking out," Chica added

"Fine," The deep voice admitted "Wake Mangle, and then we'll see if you're right my sweetheart,"

"Aww Freddy," Chica said "Alright sweetie, maybe we'll play a game once this is done."

Foxy had no idea what the game was, but judging from Freddy's chuckle it was obviously pretty fun.

"Ugg," He heard Bonnie say, "You two are gross. I'm gonna find something to vomit in,"

Then Foxy heard footsteps come near the door.

Foxy stopped leaning on the door and stood back.

The knob started clicking.

He had nowhere to hide

He told himself to be brave, maybe these people didn't want to kill him, maybe they were pirates that wanted to find an island made entirely out of candy and gold, maybe they wanted to eat his guts and roast his brains, who knew?

The door creaked open.

"You guys are disgustin-"

Foxy saw who Bonnie was.

He looked just like he did in the poster, except the only difference that he dirtier and was missing one of his huge green eyes, leaving a hollow eye socket with a green dot. His blue costume also had holes and gash marks on it, especially on his right arm and left leg, where it was just pure endoskeleton. The tip of his left ear was also missing.

They just looked at each other for what Foxy felt was like the longest time.

"Bonnie!" Freddy said "Aren't you gonna throw up or something?"

Bonnie just stood there staring at Foxy with his one huge eye and smaller pinprick green eye.

Then he saw movement.

He kept telling himself to be brave, but every second seemed to last a lifetime.

"Bonnie, for the last time, don;t look at mangle like that, it hurts her fe-"

Then he saw the other two people in the room.

He saw the yellow animatronic from the poster. She was dirty and was missing both of her eyes, leaving just purple dots for eyes, there was a enormous tear almost splitting her bib in half until the collar. There was also a gash under her eyes, almost like a tear streak. Then a large brown bear from the poster followed the yellow animatronic, he too only had one of his original eyes, but that and having dirt on his costume seemed to be the only damage done to him.

The small group just looked at each other.

"Um.." Said the bear "Mangle? is that you?"

Foxy decided that now was the time to be brave.

"I'm Foxy," He said in the strongest tone he could manage to squeeze out "And I am looking for my mother."

That made the group quiet

"You look cute," Said the chicken "So where are you from?"

"I don't know," he said feeling brave "I just fell down this vent that Jack told me to follow-"

"Who's Jack?" asked Bonnie

"A friend who I wish could be here," Foxy said only imagining what horror that Jack was in right now.

"Well," Freddy said "I guess I know somebody who may know your mother, let me get her."

Freddy opened the grate to one of the vents and yelled "MANGLE GET YOUR AS-"

Chica coughed, and elbowed Freddy as her purple eyes pointed to Foxy.

"Oh, language, my bad." He apologized and straightened his dirty black tie.

He cleared his throat

"MANGLE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" He yelled then closed the vent.

He heard a clack.

Then another one.

The clacks were coming near him from the hall.

He turned around to see nothing coming down the hall.

"Hey Mangle, you might want to show this...thing where you are."

Foxy looked left and right, but he couldn't find this Mangle.

"Look up sweetheart," Said a kind and feminine voice.

Foxy did.

It took him a few seconds to realize what he was looking at.

He realized that it was the white fox from the poster, only this time, she was missing one of her eyes and her body seemed to be almost pure endoskeleton except for her head and hands (Paws?) As he looked, he noticed that her arms and legs seemed to be mismatched and inserted in the wrong spots, almost to the point of making him wonder how she was still alive. As he looked he saw another endoskeleton head that had the same eye color as her and was also missing an eye.

She crawled(?) from the ceiling to the wall, then to the floor like a giant spider.

"Mistress," Said the endoskeleton in a flat and rational voice , which actually shocked foxy that the endoskeleton was alive. "I think that I have found your counter-"

"Shut up Haru," She said looking at Foxy with her one amber eye

 **Author note: Haru sounds like C3PO from** _ **Star Wars**_

Foxy remembered that yellow eye.

It was the same eye as his mother.

"Mom, is that you?" He asked

Mangle looked curiously at him with her one amber eye.

"Mistress," Haru said "May I remind you that this kit is your-"

"Son!" Mangle said and extended her malformed arms

"Mommy!" Foxy said in a joyous tone

Then he ran to her and gave her a hug, which actually felt really good with the exception that there was something sharp poking his left arm.

"Oh mommy, I'd been look'n everywhere for you, There was these scary people that tried to kill me! Then there'd be this friendly lad named Jack, and oh, I have so much to tell you!" Foxy said

"Easy there, you must be tired." Mangle said as she looked up the see the shocked expressions of her friends.

"Mamma, what happened to your body?" The kit asked

"Well…I could tell you later," She answered

"Like before bed?"

"Mistress! This kit is no-"

"Sure thing sweetheart," Mangle said cutting the endoskeleton off.

"Alright, I feel a bit tired anyway…" Foxy said yawning

"Woah there little guy," Freddy said "I don't think we have a spare room to give you,"

"It's okay," Foxy said as she saw him yawn again and his eyelids grow heavy "I'll just sleep with mommy, right?"

"Yeah...I just need to talk with friends for a little, can you wait a few minutes?"

"Sure thing," The kit said, then he yawned and walked to the room labeled _Mangle's room only, THIS MEANS YOU BONNIE_

As soon as the kit closed the door behind him, Freddy took the opportunity to speak.

"What were you thinking?!" Freddy said

"Hey, can you imagine what would happen if I told him I had to kill him?" She answered

"So you just saw this random kit, especially your counterpart, and you just think you can be his mother?!"

"Well what would have you done?"

"I thought you hated kids!"

"Just the kids that tore me apart!" She said adding a tone of hatred she had not used in years.

"Hey, stop yelling! he could hear you," Bonnie said "Look, either way we're stuck with him, but remember that draft Chica talked about?"

"What draft?" Mangle asked

"Chica felt a draft from the vents, and Foxy said that he got here by crawling through the vents, get an idea?"

That made the group silent.

"It's probably just the air conditioning," Freddy said

"I beg to differ Master Freddy," Haru said "But they closed all the vents in this section of the building years ago, if air was coming, that would mean it would have to connect to the main ventilation system, meaning that there is indeed a logical and possible way to get to the surface."

Haru's logistical and scientific statement made Freddy lost for words.

"It's probably too dangerous to go out there, especially with the originals out there."

"I also beg to differ again," Haru said "But master Foxy's tale claims that he managed to escape the originals, if that is the case, then they are really out of practice if they could not be able to catch him."

Once again, Haru made the room silent.

"We should have a vote," Freddy said "All in favor of keeping the kit raise your hand or say 'I'"

"I" Said Haru, Mangle, Chica and Bonnie.

"Besides," Chica said "He's super cute looks like something that I could hug for ages...right behind Freddy of course."

Mangle saw Freddy sigh as he lost the vote.

"As much as I see this as being a problem, I will be a good leader and agree to these terms."

"Alright then," Mangle said climbing the wall "I'm gonna lay down some rules that we will follow until Foxy leaves or until he leads us to the surface,"

Mangle reached the ceiling, right where she felt she belonged.

"First," She said "No profanity of any kind,"

An unpleasant sigh came from the group.

"Well that just limited about seventy percent of the vocabulary we use," Bonnie said

"Secondly," Mangle said pacing(?) across the ceiling "No adult topics of any kind,"

"What do you mean?" Chica asked

Mangle gave the chicken a flat look.

"You know exactly what I mean," She said "And third ,and most important, don't let Foxy in the Prize Room, the last thing we want is for that baby Marionette fella to throw a hissy fit…"

They all agreed on the third term.

"Is that understood?" Mangle asked

"Yes," The group said

"Good," She said in her kind voice "Now, I have a bedtime story to tell our little fox-friend," Then she crawled on the ceiling until she go to the door, opened it, and went in.

She closed the door behind her to see Foxy curled up like a kitten right in the middle of the bed.

Personally, she wished she had an actual bed. The beds that they had were really just Ping Pong tables that they found one day and put as many newspapers they could find on it and get a blanket to cover them as they slept.

Foxy was still awake, in fact he seemed to be biting on his metal hook.

Mangle crawled down the wall and climbed to the bed and surrounded Foxy with her extended body.

She put her head next to his.

"Can you tell your story now?" Foxy said

"Sure thing darling," Mangle answered "So one day, I was pirating, plundering, and just having a jolly good time. That was until Grey appeared,"

"Grey?" Foxy asked "Ye mean that legendary sea pirate that took on a hundred elite marines at once with a dull knife?"

"Yeah, that'd be him alright." She said "Anyway," She continued "That lad wanted to plunder the ship I was a'plundrin, so we got into an argument about taxes and whose treasure belonged to who, next thing ye knew, cannonballs were a'flyin and swords were a'slashin."

"Taxes, Why is the root of the problem always taxes?" Foxy asked

"Not sure me son, but anyway, I had been a'fighting this lad, and was actually doing pretty good, until the lad managed to blow some whistle, then he had a gang of youngsters appear on the floorboards."

"Grey was clever as he was strong," She continued "He knew I would never hurt a child, so he got this gang out,"

"Did you hurt them?" Foxy asked curiously

"I didn't" She said "Eventually they ganged up on me and go me in a full nelson, Then grey stood over me holdin' ye by the scruff,"

She mentally prepared herself to tell what happened to her.

"So Grey threatened to kill ye if I didn't hand over me ship and all the gold, I spat in his face-"

"Mom!" Foxy said

"Hey, he totally deserved it. Then he sent his pirates at me...then they tore me apart and put me together."

"That's horrible," Foxy said

"Hey, it didn't really hurt, and besides, I would rather die than let on of his dirty paws touch you. Anyway, he turned me into the freak you see here-"

"Freak?" Foxy said "Ye'd not be a freak, really, yed be the exact opposite,"

"What do ye mean?" Mangle asked

"What I mean is how many foxes do ye know that can walk on the ceiling or have an endoskeleton on their back."

"Thank you master Foxy," the endoskeleton said

"So, im a freak, nobody likes me…" She said

Foxy turned and faced Mangle

"I like ye mommy, in fact, I love ye and i'm glad I can see you again."

She sighed

"Thanks son," She said "I think now is a good time to slee-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the kit had fallen asleep, and she could tell because made the noise that the animatronics made when they entered sleep mode.

Mangle smiled at the kit.

"Mistress," Haru said "I will be entering sleep mode as well."

"You can do that," She said "But I want you to know I care an awful lot about you, I think your helpful sometimes."

"Aw shucks," he answered Mangle felt him feel a bit embarrassed and his nose area turn a shade of red. "Anyway, good night Mistress,"

"Same here," She answered, feeling Haru enter sleep mode. She put her arms around the kit that she claimed was her son and felt his unbelievably soft and smooth fur. In a wierd way, She did always have a crush on the pirate fox when they dismantled the old animatronics and she always wanted to tell foxy that she loved him and cared about him.

But she never imagined that she would love him like this.

She extended her head to be over his sleeping head.

"I love you foxy," She said

Then she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then she too began to feel tired. She put her head where it was before she kissed him.

Then she closed her eyes and felt her enter sleep mode.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Okay, not exactly the funniest chapter on planet earth, but hey, I think in invented a whole new form of Foxy x Mangle!**

 **Well, that's all for this chapter, And I hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7- The recording

**Hello, and welcome to the new chapter**

 **Now for the news,**

 **Sorry bout the wait, this week has been getting a little crazy for me and I couldn't get on the computer that much**

 **now, back to your regularly scheduled story.**

 **Chapter 7- The recording**

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, 1:03 AM**

"That's it," Mike said "I am so fired,"

"Don't beat yourself up," Freddy rebuked patting him on the back "You didn't cause the curtains to magically close on their own,"

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Bonnie asked "I actually felt something grip the curtains together, like there was an actual person there,"

That was the most debated topic of the morning, nobody, not even Goldie, seemed to know what caused the curtains to mysteriously close and let Foxy escape. After that, they just sat in the show stage as Mike was curled up into a ball saying "I am so fired,"

"Well, it could have been worse," Chica said "Vincent could have come back and shattered that newly installed window,"

"Either way, im still losing my job," Mike said in a sad tone.

That made the room quiet.

"Hey," Freddy said "Did you find the recording about the night guard before you?"

Mike nodded

"Do you mind showing us?" Bonnie asked

"Do you really want to see it?" Mike asked

"Hey, we really want to know." Chica added "And besides, I'll feel better knowing what really happened to him,"

Mike sighed

"Well, I can't stop you guy's," Then he stood up and walked over to the office to get the tablet. Soon, the three remaining animatronics walked to the office.

As Mike was setting up the tablet to display the footage on the TV in the room, Goldie teleported in, causing him to jump.

"God you scared me!" Mike yelped "Please, don't do that to me,"

"Sorry," Goldie said "I heard that you guy's were going to see the footage,"

"Do you want to watch?" Freddy asked his golden counterpart.

"No," Goldie said "I've already seen what happens, I think I'll just keep my mouth shut and watch it again,"

"Alright then," Mike said as the TV screen flickered, then showed the office with both doors closed and a middle-aged man hitting the "Record" Button on the phone that Mike had listened to on the fourth night on his first week.

"Hello, hello! hey wow, day four…. I knew you could do it." The man said as he got out some kind of music box and the voice box that the animatronics used.

The group was watching intently

"Hey, listen….I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow," He continued, Then he leaned over to the left door and banged as hard as he could on it for a few times

"What is he doing?" Chica asked

"I think he's faking his death…" Freddy answered

"It-It's been a bad night. For me," then he looked down at his tablet and checking the halls "Umm...I-I I'm kind of glad that I got to record my messages for you…when I did," the man continued as he started fiddling with a voice box that gave the animatronics their voices.

"H-hey, do me a favor: sometime, eh, you could check inside those suits, in-in the back room?" Then he started winding the music box and turned off the lights to the office "I'm gonna try and hold out….until someone...checks. Maybe it won't be so bad,"

Then he let out a silent gasp as he saw an open window on the east hall from his tablet.

Then the sound of a non-mechanical footsteps was heard throughout the building.

"I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads...back there-"

Then he released the music box which started playing Freddy's theme the one night where Mike ran out of power after playing GTA for three straight hours. The man then looked at the camera then left and right.

"Oh no…" The man said as he made a horrible noise with the voice box, then proceeded to let go of the record button.

"Now, things get interesting…" Goldie said

By then, the animatronics eyes were glued to the screen.

The man then opened the left door and ran out. He ran down the west hall and made a left, which led to the spare parts room.

When he got there, Freddy was there. He appeared confused about the night guard leaving the office.

"What's wrong Fritz?" Freddy asked

"Freddy,Oh thank God it's you," Fritz said in a panicked tone "I got a phone call from…...from...from Vincent."

Freddy's eyes almost popped out of the mask from terror.

"V-vincent's here?"

"No, or at least, not yet, but I need to the back room….I need to fake my death,"

"Why?" Freddy asked

"He threatened to kill to me tonight." the night guard said "Look, I need to get in the back room, can you just take me there and pretend to make fake noises and stuff like I am actually being stuffed into a costume That way he thinks im dead"

"Anything to stop him from murdering people," Freddy said then led Fritz to the supply closet, then as the footage continued, Freddy let Fritz get a costume.

But Freddy stood in front of the door instead of standing near the night guard

"Alright,"Fritz said getting the costume"On the count of three, start making funny noises"

"Got it,"

"Okay," Fritz said getting the empty costume "On the count of three: One...Two…..Three!"

Fritz started getting the costume on while Freddy made noises, first the arms, then the legs, then the body, and lastly, the head.

But when Fritz got the head of the costume on, Freddy punched him in the face

The nightgaurd fell to the floor with a hard SMACK!

"GOD!" The nightgaurd said clutching his left face "Freddy! what was that f-"

Then Fritz looked at Freddy's eyes.

Bonnie saw his eyes in the recording

Then she realized something.

Instead of his sky blue iris, they was stone grey.

The same color eyes as Vincent's eyes when he had to impersonate her last night.

"No…it can't be" Fritz said with shock on his face trying to back away from the murderer.

"Sorry Fritz," Vincent said using his voice as he walked over the fallen night guard and locked the door to the room "But I can't have anyone who knows what happened in that back room."

Then he took of the Freddy costume. Revealing the purple trenchcoat underneath

"Youre a danger to me Fritz," Vincent said taking the large kitchen knife from an area between the costume and his actual leg "And I can't allow you to destroy all that I have been trying to aim for."

"Vincent, please! I-I-I've worked with you for years! There has to be another way!"

"Sorry, you were going to rat me out tonight, I saw it on your computer right when you were starting to formulate this little plan of yours to beat me,"

He stepped closer, his eyes filled with an insane light.

"You need to remember what happens to people who are a challenge to me, I was hoping you learned from happened to Jack, but it seems like you didn't"

He was now a few feet from the night guard.

"So, I'll gladly teach it to you again."

Then she saw Vincent repeatedly slash and stab the helpless night guard.

Bonnie looked away, soon Chica and Freddy did as well.

Then Mike stopped the recording.

The room was quiet for a few moments.

"Mike, do you mind telling me where Fritz's body is?" Chica asked in a depressed tone.

"That I still don't know," he answered "I've looked through the footage, but there's nothing, nada, diddly-squat."

"Well," Freddy said standing up "I need you guy's to do something, I need to contact Marionette about what happened-"

"Marionette?" Mike interrupted

"Oh, you don't know him." Freddy said "Well, to put him in a nutshell, he's just us, only difference is that he has the power to give us life."

"Woah," Mike said "Okay, thanks for the info, now I'm gonna call Mr. Fazbear and tell him what happened,"

"To Foxy?" Bonnie asked

"Yes," Mike said "But I think it's time he learned what happened to his former employees, and what they are doing now,"

"So you're gonna tell him about us?" Bonnie asked

"Looks like Captain Obvious has a sidekick," Mike said in a smug voice.

That made the group laugh at what he said, almost changing the atmosphere as if the murder of the previous night guard was never happened. Mike got on the phone and started dialing Mr. Fazbear's number.

"You guy's can do something while I call, it shouldn't take too long….hopefully,"

Then he started talking on the phone, telling Mr. Fazbear that he needed to get here around five or five-thirty so that way the could discuss a situation and how to deal with it. When Mike was done, he hung up the phone, he had felt like he had written his last will and that he was going to die. Soon the office was lonely, except for him.

A new thought entered his mind.

On the last seconds of the footage, Vincent said he made an example of Jack.

The thought lasted in his mind for a few minutes.

Mike turned the computer on and decided to do research about who this Jack was and what he did that made Vincent kill him.

 **Spare Parts room (or the back room, or whatever you call it)**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie asked her

"Yeah," Chica replied "Personally, I like my costume, but it feels a bit too….baggy that's all."

"Alright," Bonnie said "I'll tighten it, who knows? maybe you'll look better."

She sighed and layed down with her stomach on the metal table, a few day's ago, when she first thought of this, she never imagined Bonnie of all people modifying her costume so that way it could fit her better.

"I want it to be a bit like my toy counterpart, just not to skinny, then people may think I'm some kind of slut."

"Okay then." Bonnie said as she grabbed a large gear changer crank from the toolbox "You may want to deactivate, from personal experience, it feels like your guts are getting blended."

"Just do it before I change my mind," Chica said

Then Bonnie walked over to her head and forced deactivation by hitting a button right under the jaw.

Soon Chica was as limp and as lifeless as the endoskeletons in the room.

Bonnie sighed and opened the panel on the back of Chica's costume, which showed a huge nut in the middle of the her endoskeleton spinal cord that controlled the proportion of the costume and how well it fitted. She took the crank and placed it in the middle of her spine. She turned the crank counter-clockwise, which made the sound similar to that of an enormous wind-up toy, and as she did, she saw the midsection of her body begin to shrink.

"You know," Bonnie said "I have a funny feeling for Freddy,"

Chica remained as silent as the bunny sitting in the corner

"I get this warm feeling when I'm near him...I think Im in love. Can you keep that a secret?"

Chica said nothing

"Thanks," Bonnie said "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

When she was done, she compared it to her toy counterpart's: it was a bit bigger, but not too much.

Bonnie sighed and closed her friend's back plate. Then she moved to the back of her head, and repeated the same process as she did on her back until the mask appeared to look like the toy counterpart's only a bit bigger so that way it could fit her height.

When she closed Chica's head, she went put the crank on the tool desk.

But a hand grabbed Bonnie's hand.

She jumped and looked at the source of the hand.

Thankfully, it wasn't the decaying bunny sitting in the corner.

It was an endoskeleton hand.

Then something started rising out the pile of endoskeletons.

Bonnie was worried that something like planet of the apes would happen to her, only this time the endoskeletons would rise to power.

But as the figure rose, that idea was put aside.

It appeared to once be an animatronic, a grey she-wolf, but now it's costume had so many holes and gashes, it just served to cover her torso and the midsection of her legs. She also appeared to be wearing some kind of pirate-themed outfit, judging from the grungy skull on her torn-up scarf.

But the scariest part of her was that her jaw was hanging by a few wires on her left side, showing razor sharp teeth on the loose right side

"Ha nheead chis" The she-wolf said.

 **Kitchen**

"What's up Mario," Freddy said

"Not much," The sad puppet said "And I haven't been called Mario in years, not like there's anything wrong with that, but I prefer if you call me Marionette,"

"Jeeze, I was just messing with you, try to lighten up okay" He said

Marionette gave a flat look at Freddy.

"Well then, why did you want to speak with me?"

"Well…" Freddy said hoping that the puppet didn't splice his soul from his costume, because if that were the case, he was going to have to find another costume, and fast. "You see….Foxy kind of turned into a kit."

Marionette's pinprick eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know," Freddy answered "He felt like crap around 11:30, then around twelve, there was an explosion….and just like that, he was just this cute little kit."

Marionette got into a position similar to the Thinking Man and scratched his smooth, plastic chin.

"Well," he said "Did you try your best to capture Foxy?"

"Of course we did, in an odd way, he's really fast for an eight year old,"

"Then I see no reason to be mad at you," Marionette said "I'm just a bit worried about what could happen to him if the nightmares get him…."

"Nightmares?" Freddy asked in an interested tone.

"Freddy," Marionette said "I think It's time I told you something."

"Im listening" He answered

"Well then," He continued "There are ghosts, poltergeists, possessive spirits, and most dangerous of all, nightmares. You and your friends fall under possessive spirits catagory, but I fall under the nightmare category,"

"Once again, what's a nightmare?"

"A nightmare is a spirit so angry, it quite literally loses it and becomes so dangerous, you can't even go near it without dying or entering a coma,"

Freddy stood there dazed at what his puppet friend said.

"I am one," Marionette said "And I think there's' only ten or some Nightmares in the world, and counting me, seven of them are in this area."

"Mind telling me who they are?"

"I don't know all of them, but I do know a few." marionette added rubbing his temples as if he was trying to remember something "For starters, there's Goldie, but he has so much self control to the point of him _not_ being a Nightmare, then there's Rubin…"

"Who?"

"Just somebody who likes to chop meat." Marionette continued "Then there's Fritz Smith, who's pretty new…"

"That night guard that Vincent murdered?"

"That's the one," Marionette said "And I know they have a leader, I just don't know who it is…"

"Can I ask another question?" Freddy said

"Hey, we have all of eternity, I could answer your stupid questions all day." Marionette said in a rather happy tone

"Alright, I have this weird feeling in my chest." Freddy said checking to make sure that the Kitchen camera wasn't in use "Every time I look at Bonnie, I get this warm, fuzzy feeling, then I feel embarrased, an-"

"That's cute.." Marionette said

"What?"

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" He continued "You're in love with her,"

"I am not!" Freddy argued, turning a shade of red from embarassment

"You so are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too times ten!" Marionette countered "Besides,If you did exist to kill Vincent, you would become a nightmare." he continued "This is also is kind of a mistake on my part, because when I brought you to life, I strongly suggested that you kill Vincent, I didn't make it your life mission."

Freddy had a smile grow across his face "Does that mean…"

"Of course you can love her, maybe even have kids. personally I don't know how that would work, but hey,I did give you a second life to use in any way. And if I did want you a tool of revenge and just stick around to kill Vincent, I would have done it a long time ago."

Freddy just stood there, comprehending what was happening.

"Did I kill your brain or something-"

"Thank you Marionette!" Freddy said as he hugged the puppet, not caring that his body felt like bagged ice rather than an actual cotton body.

"Thanks, I haven't had a hug in so lon-"

Then a scream was heard throughout the building cutting off Marionette.

It was Bonnie's scream

Freddy broke the man(Ghost?) hug

"Go check on her, maybe even ask her out on a date if you feel like it."

"Thanks Marionette," Freddy said to Marionette, but he was gone. Leaving the kitchen as empty and as desolate as it usually was before Chica started he ran to where he heard Bonnie scream feeling that same warm feeling that he told Marionette about.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Okay, so this wasn't exactly all about foxy...but hey, the characters need some screen (read? story?) time as well.**

 **What will happen to Mike? Will he get fired for losing Foxy, or just playing too much GTA on company hours?**

 **Well Freddy ever ask Bonnie how he feels about her?**

 **And will Foxy ever turn back to normal?**

 **And lastly, what is the thing that grabbed Bonnie?**

 **These and other questions will (Possibly) Be answered in the next chapter, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8- The replacement

**Hey there, and welcome to the eighth chapter! Personally, I want to thank (Insert your name here) for reading this story, I honestly would have stopped writing a long time ago had it not been for you.**

 **And now, my newest segment: Q and A**

 **Q- Tigersfury: Is Jack his brother or something?**

 **A- If your saying Jack is realated to Vincent, that is a negative, although they were good friends.**

 **Now for the news:**

 **in other words, nothing.**

 **Now for your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 **1:08 AM**

 **Office**

Mike was a bit drawn back when he had Googled Jack's name, because when he did, the first two links that showed was a link to a FBI website, and a newspaper link dated for July 3rd 1985.

He was unsure whether or not to look at the news article underneath the FBI link. He was unsure whether to continue on, or just call it quits and play some GTA to get the sense of dread out of his mind.

But Mike wanted to know what was going on.

So he clicked on the link to the newspaper article.

The screen turned white and showed the newspaper that one would probably find in the morning, only cleaner and without the dew making the pages feeling weird.

The title of the page read: "Accused murderer dies of wounds"

Then he jumped

On the picture, he saw the red-haired man in the window.

Only this time, the man had cuts on his face, his skin was sickly pale, his jaw was broken, and his eyes were covered with a towel.

Mike felt drawn to learn what had happened, so he kept reading the paper.

The paper read:

 _Only three days ago, five employees of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria mysteriously vanished, leaving behind no physical evidence of any sort to indicate where their bodies are. However, a suspect was found at the scene of the crime unconscious and covered with slash wounds. The wounds were unknown to be either from a witness, another suspect, or possibly self-inflicted. Today however at approximately 5:58 AM, only two minutes before the police questioned the suspect, Jack LaRue died in bed from the wounds he received. The police are unsure whether or not that his death was because of the infected knife he was holding at the scene, or weather there was another contender in the mysterious vanishing of the employees._

" _We are unsure what is the cause of his death," Chief of police Cecil says, who plans on retiring only a few days from today "But there is a reason, and we hope to find it."_

 _Many are unsure whether his death was because of foul play or that he had actually died from infections. As of this moment, no other witnesses or suspects have been confirmed, and the FBI claims that this case could takes weeks, possibly even months before there is a confirmed idea of what happened to the missing employees._

Mike just sat there soaking in what was happening. He closed the tab to the newspaper website, and looked away from the computer trying to understand what was happening.

Jack was just like his friends.

Mike felt an odd feeling, one he hadn't felt since his first week of working here.

he realized he was scared again. He was scared of something he had very little knowledge about, no known motives, and just no idea what it wanted.

Then Mike heard a scream.

It was Bonnie's scream

For a brief moment, he was worried that Jack finally decided to show his ugly face.

Mike snatched up the tablet and spammed through the cameras, he until he saw something out of the ordinary.

In the spare parts room, he saw Bonnie was trying to tug something away from a animatronic in even more horrible shape than when he first saw Foxy.

The wolf looked something like that came out of a horror movie, then again, Mike remembered when he thought everything in this building came out of a horror movie when they tried to kill him.

In his opinion, it looked like a tug-of-war, only with some piece of metal rather than a stuffed animal or some toy that they both wanted.

He realized that it could get bad, fast.

he leaned over to one of the drawers on his desk and opened to a silver emergency pistol, a weapon which he really didn't feel necessary for a children's pizzeria, but picked up the cold piece of metal, and ran to the spare parts room.

 **Spare Parts room**

The hand continued to hold onto the crank, as if it's life depended on it.

Bonnie tried to yank the crank away from the wolf, but she held on and succeeded in yanking her out of the pile of endoskeletons and costumes.

"haey, hi heed his pasheas…" the wolf said

Bonnie tried to find something to whack the wolf with, but nothing was within arms reach.

"Hust hivhe hiht ho he hahladhy!" She yelled

"Your making no sense!" Bonnie yelled trying to drag rip the crank from the wolf, and failed.

"Shtap hachatihng hike ha hidihiot!" Bonnie said tugging the crank, which only resulted in the wolf yanking it as well.

The fight resembled something like that of two children fighting over a toy that they both wanted, or something similar to tug-of-war..

She was impressed at the wolf's strength; she was actually pretty strong considering that her arms were bare endoskeleton.

The wolf tugged harder.

The crank began slip from her grip.

"Hai heeahd ha hanhk!" The wolf said in a voice that sounded vaguely like a yell

Then she heard footsteps coming to the spare parts room.

 _Maybe I can hold on for a few more seconds_ … she thought

Every second felt like an hour, and she was losing more and more grip on the crank.

She was holding on to about two inches of the crank.

 _NO! I wont let you kill me!_ She thought, then yanked the crank to the point where she heard her servos smoke and spark.

Then she felt the grip to the crank lean in her favor, soon she felt as if she had more control and as she did, she started pulling the she-wolf to her.

"Hawt ha fhawk!?" She yelled trying to dig her endoskeleton feet into the ground to pull the crank to her.

"Hey, this is not the place for that type of language missy!" said a deep and booming voice

Bonnie knew who that voice belonged to.

Soon Freddy grabbed the she-wolf by her scruff and picked her up. She hung limply in the air like a rag doll when he did, but she was still holding on to the crank for dear life.

"het he hawhn how!" She said

"Bonnie let go of the crank," He said

"But why?" she asked

"Just give it to her..." Freddy said as his gaze flittered elswhere

Bonnie realized that Freddy wasn't looking at her anymore

He was looking at Chica.

He was looking at her the same way somebody would look at something they were interested in.

Bonnie felt the she-wolf tug the crank really hard this time

So she let go.

The wolf had tugged the crank so hard, it slammed right into her snout.

It got Freddy out of his rather dazed look at Chica, And made him focus on the task at hand.

"Bonnie!" Freddy said looking at the wolf rub her snout

"Hey, she wanted the crank,-"

"Don't fear, Captain Obvious is here!" said Mike as he barged through the already opened door.

Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of the front of the mask when she saw him holding a silver pistol.

"What the crap Mike!?" Bonnie yelled

"Oh…" Mike said looking at the pistol "I see Freddy has this under control….so much for me." then he put the pistol into his pocket and frowned.

"Hahn hohy heaht he hawn?" The She wolf asked

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked

Freddy stood there trying to piece together what the she-wolf said.

"Either she wants for me to let her go, or she wants to blow the lawn." Freddy answered

"I think it's option one." Bonnie answered

"Bonnie," Mike said "What did you do to Chica?"

She looked at Mike, who seemed to be looking at Chica the same way one would look at a new and interesting automobile.

"She asked for it," she answered

"It's an improvement," He commented

"I know right?!"

"Ahem…" Freddy coughed as he put the she-wolf down. She then gave a mad look at the others, specifically Bonnie. Then she grabbed her hanging jaw and put it to where it would look like a normal jaw, put the crank on the joint where it could move, and started winding.

A few seconds of the sound the crank tightening the bolt to the jaw. Then, her jaw looked like a normal jaw, and didn't hang off to one side.

"Thanks uh….," The she wolf said

"Freddy," he introduced himself and shook out his hand

"...Freddy," She finished shaking his hand

"Do you mind telling us your name?" Mike asked

"Oh, where are my manners?" She said and glared at Bonnie with her chips of ice for eyes. "The name's Lupa," She said

"Fitting," Freddy said

"Who's the human?" Lupa asked

"That's Mike, he works here as the nightgaurd." Bonnie answered

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah," Mike said "Personally, I feel like the fifth wheel sometimes…"

"Anyway," She continued "Who's the idiot who wouldn't give me that crank?"

"Bonnie," She said said "First off, lay off me okay? you really looked really scary,came out of nowhere, and look like a-"

"Okay, I think were done with introductions," Mike said interrupting the potentially deadly rivalry.

"Do you mind telling me who your unconscious friend is?" Lupa asked

"Sure thing, I'll wake her up," Bonnie said then she pressed the button under Chica's jaw, then she awoke.

Chica yawned stretched out her arms, looked around and stopped when she saw Lupa.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie asked their newly awaken friend

"Great!" she said stretching her arms then she looked at Lupa "Um…who are you?"

"Lupa, this is Chica. Chica, this is Lupa," Freddy said. Lupa gave a little wave with her endoskeleton hand to indicate where she was.

"Well Lupa," Chica said standing up "Nice meeting you,"

"Same here," Lupa said "Is there anybody else that is here?"

"Well there's Goldie, but I think he'll introduce himself to you later." Chica said

"Is that all?" She asked

"Well," the chicken continued, "there is Foxy...but nobody where his is,"

"Foxy? I think I knew that guy," Lupa said

"Wait, you know Foxy?" Mike asked

"A little, we used to perform together along with Grey, then Grey got a malfunction and chopped Foxy's hand off…"

That made the room quiet

"That explains something…" Mike said, Then his bright green eyes lit up.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to remember what you did back then do you?" He asked

"Uh...a little...I may have to re-practice." She said "Why?"

"Do you think you can perform again?" Mike asked

"Are you offering me a job?" Lupa asked in a curious tone

"Yeah, we do need a pirate in pirate's cove in order for it to be called 'Pirate's cove'."

Lupa stood there, smiling

"Oh Mike," she said "I just could hug you right now...But I think that would be weird."

"Yeah," Mike said in a sad tone "I'll be playing GTA to get my feelings out…" Then the sounds of hurried footsteps heading to the office echoed off of the halls

"Oh no you don't!" Freddy said as got out of the room and pursued the nightgaurd. Then the sounds of the doors closing echoed off of the halls. Then Freddy came back with an upset attitude.

"What's GTA?" Lupa asked

"Just some violent video game that he's in love with," Freddy said. Then the sounds of gunshots, cars driving away, and explosions came from the office.

"I can see why you tried to stop him…" She said "Bonnie," She continued "Sorry for giving you attitude, It's just that I was in a rotten mood today and-"

"Hey, it's fine," Bonnie said "Personally, I get that a lot,"

"Well then," Lupa said "I want to look good when I perform again, right?,"

 **About 1 hour later**

"Mike," Chica asked "Can you get over here and look at lupa?"

Mike sighed, even after one hour of aggressive GTAing(?), he still was unable to get a five-star police chase.

"Coming," Mike said as he left the office and went to the spare parts room. when he walked in, he literally stopped when he saw Lupa.

She was wearing the black jacket that Foxy had left behind, his worn black boots, and his hat along with her dark red scarf, which arguably made her look better than Foxy. Some of her face was able to covered but on the parts like her left cheek, that was too big to cover up with random costume parts, had a bandage over it. As he looked at her, he noticed that her hands were also wrapped in bandages.

"What do you think?" Lupa asked

"Better," Mike commented "Much better,"

"Great," She smiled "So when do I perform?"

"About six…" he said entering a sad tone again "Im gonna mentally prepare myself," Then he left the room feeling stupid as he waited for the inevitable to happen. He went into the office and sat in the big leather chair that he had sat in for three months and let out a few tears.

"Man up," he said "Maybe you can get another job that involves working with these people…"

Mike really hoped that Freddy didn't see him like this, because if he did, he probably would sing him a song. Not that Mike didn't like it, but he thought it was just plain random and odd.

Mike looked through the cameras, once again, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He sighed and looked at the empty halls, wondering what job he would have to take next to stay with these people.

But when he picked up the tablet, it read "Updating." and when it was done, he saw something out of the ordinary.

There was another camera.

On the top right-hand corner, there was a camera labeled "Safe room"

He was confused, he had never seen this camera before in his life, let alone hear the words 'Safe room' in the pizzeria.

Then confusion turned into dread.

"No," he told himself "I am already scared enough as is, I don't need an unsolved mystery to keep myself up all night."

Mike tried to play GTA, but the safe room kept bugging him like an itch, what was in it? why did it just randomly decide to show up now? how come nobody knows about it?

These questions tormented Mike as he tried to achieve that goal as a five-star police chase. He kept playing until the phone rang around five fifty-five.

If it was the first week, it would have been normal for Mike to hear the phone ring, which it usually did at the start of every shift.

But this wasn't the first week.

Mike picked up the phone with his hand shaking, preparing for some kind of death threat from Vincent or some type of last dying message of Fritz.

Instead, it was Mr. Fazbear.

"Mike," He said "Im gonna be there soon,"

"Alright," He answered then hung up.

The first thing he saw was the tablet.

He looked away from the device and waited for his boss. As promised, his boss showed up a few minutes later looking exactly the same when he left, the only difference was that he had a scared look.

"Mike," he said as he walked into the pizzeria "There's something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah," Mike said "Can you come with me?"

"To where?"

"Just to the show stage, there's something I need to show you,"

Mr. Fazbear gave a confused look, and followed Mike. Soon they were in front of the animatronics themselves which he told ahead of time to be there.

"Is something wrong with the robots?" Mr. Fazbear asked "Because I do like what you did with Bonnie and Chica, honestly, I was thinking about scrapping Chica until now…"

"No," Mike said fazed by what his manager planned to do "But I need to tell you something,"

"Get on with it," The manager said

It was the first time Mike had heard Mr. Fazbear speak in an angry tone.

"Anyway, the robots...well…." Mike prepared himself for what to say.

"The robots are being possessed by the missing employees." Mike said in the bravest tone he could.

Mr. Fazbear stood there and looked at Mike like he was a bad smell.

"Is that a joke?" The manager asked in the harsh tone.

"No, no it's not." Freddy said

Mr. Fazbear jumped when Freddy spoke.

"Too early?" The bear asked Mike

"Yeah," He answered

Mr. Fazbear had his hand over his chest, like it was about to explode.

"Give him a few minutes," Mike said to the robots "He'll recover."

After a few minutes, he stood up looking at the robots

"Is this true?" He asked

"Well, if it wasn't we wouldn't be speaking." Chica said

Mr. Fazbear stood there processing what was happening.

"Is this true for all the robots in the building?" he asked

"Yeah ,or well, most," Bonnie said "In fact, that's why we wanted to talk with you,"

"If you want to get paid, i'm not entirely sure what to do." Mr. Fazbear said

"It's not payment," Freddy said "It's Foxy,"

"Is he malfunctioning again?"

"No, I think Mike will tell you what's wrong." Freddy said

 _Way to throw me under the bus_ Mike thought.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked

Mike sighed and told the story about foxy turning into a kit, and what happened afterword. He didn't mention Jack or what happened to Fritz, this was already mind-blowing enough having the robots that would sing "happy birthday" everyday talk like normal people.

When he was done telling the story, Mr. Fazbear was twirling his mustache.

"Mike, I don't know what to say to you…" he said

Mike waited for the pink slip.

"Mike, when you came here, I saw this place have life that I hadn't seen in years."

He waited for the inevitable pink slip.

"Mike, I'm not going to fire you-"

"It's okay, I'll pack my- wait, WHAT?!"

"I'm not firing you," Mr. Fazbear said

Mike stood there, dumbfounded

"Most likely, I will have to hire a supervisor, but I think you can explain the person what happened."

Mike still stood there

"Will I have to close Pirate's cove for today?" He asked

"No," Mike said still sounding dazed "I found a replacement,"

"Replacement?"

"Yeah," he said "Don't worry, she works just fine."

"Okay then…" Mr. Fazbear said "Same deal as last time, I don't know who this 'replacement' is but it better had not hurt anybody."

"Don't worry," Lupa said coming out of the cove "I won't hurt anybody...except Valarie of course, if she decides to show her ugly face."

The manager looked at Lupa for a few seconds, taking in her appearance.

"Well," He continued "She looks good, I can say that much, perhaps she could actually become a permanent part of the gang…"

He had that look. It was a look that meant that everything was going his way.

"Well, Minus well start early," Mr. Fazbear said "Mike, I'll hire your supervisor and hopefully we can find Foxy."

"We all do," Mike said as he began to leave the building "See you guys at twelve,"

"See you then," his robotic friends said as he left the building.

There was a lot of fog on the ground; it took a bit of remembering for Mike to find his car. When he did, he got in it, and pulled out of the driveway.

But in the last seconds before he left the restaurant grounds, he saw something that made him stop driving and scare the living daylights out of him.

From one of the windows, there was a dark-haired woman wearing a slim black dress looking at him with her dark violet eyes.

But what made him stop was that there was a rope around her neck, and that the rope led to the ceiling.

He rubbed his eyes to be sure that what he was looking at was real.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Mike took this concerning information and left the restaurant. feeling more awake than he had been in a while.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, not a whole lot to talk about now….**

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **What are you still doing?!**

 **Well, if your reading this, I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9- Foxy's new friend

**Hello everyone! welcome to chapter nine, and now for the news**

 **He's here….possibly the last nightmare…..nightmare Foxy, I kit you not ;)**

 **And that's all for the news now for your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Chapter 9- Foxy's new friend**

 **Location-?**

 **12:51 PM**

Foxy didn't want to leave the bed. For starters, it was warm, comfortable, and just felt plain good being all curled up and snuggled with his mother.

But he felt a blast of cold air.

Just like that, he awoke to see the posters on the wall flapping from the blast of wind.

 _Go back to sleep,_ He thought as he tried to with little success. With that note, he decided to wake up. He sat up to see his mother still sleeping and surrounding him with her long, extended body.

 _Well, I am new here,_ He thought as he looked at the empty room. He stepped over his mother and silently jumped to the floor. When he did, he stretched his servos and left the room. As he left, he saw that there was an empty hallway with the doors to the rooms closed.

Then he heard a noise.

It was very faint almost to the point where he imagined the noise.

He followed the faint noise, which led him to the door labeled with flowers and food "Chica's room, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ENTERING BONNIE."

The noise was pretty strange, it sounded like someone was trying to unclog a toilet with a plunger. He gently tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He took a different strategy, he placed his ear against the door and tried to figure out what the noise was, or at least get a pretty good idea on what was going on in that room.

The sound of the toilet being plunged continued. Then he heard Chica say "Faster, Freddy, faster!"

"I'm trying!" Freddy said in fatigued voice

 _Wow,_ He thought _the plumbing in this place must be horrible._ He continued listening the only thing that happened was that the plunging sound increased in frequency and sound. Which led Foxy to believe that the toilet was obviously in need of repair.

He decided that it was best to leave the room, because if he knew one thing about bad plumbing, it was that you did not want to be near the toilet when it broke down. So he left the room and continued down the hall, where he found Bonnie's room. The door had lots of dents and bumps. Most of which looked like a somebody had decided to whack it with a baseball bat.

He tested the door to see if it was open, and it was. He creaked the door and peered at the room. It was pretty messy, but then again, the only two rooms that he had been in looked exactly the same. But this room was messier than his mother's. There was long wires, and faintly guitar-like objects that were shattered on the floor. Bonnie was asleep on a similar bed like his mother's, only instead of there being a mother cuddling a young kit, he was cuddling a guitar.

He closed the door and decided to let Bonnie sleep.

 _Man,_ He thought kicking a loose bolt down the hall _This stinks! there's nothing to do! nobody to play with…._

Then he turned and looked down the hall, and his eyes sparked open with delight.

Instead of it being empty, a man in a red trenchcoat stood there at the end with a confident smirk on his face.

"Jack!" Foxy said as he ran down the hall and hugged the man.

When he did, he felt like he had hugged a wall of cold meat, meat that had been in the arctic or somewhere dark and cold for years.

But he didn't care, he was with his friend, and the hug was a warm enough welcome

"I'd knew you'd do it kid…" Jack said hugging Foxy

"How did you escape?!" Foxy asked "Those strangers were on you pretty good, and they had two layers of teeth and-"

"Hey, let's just say that it's a long and awesome story you will hear someday." Jack answered as he hugged the kit.

"Jack?" Foxy asked as he separated from the warmingly cold hug "Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe," the man answered "Oh by the way, there is someone you haven't met yet,"

"Who?"

"Personally, I think you two will get along great," He said as he led down a hall and to a room that was labeled "balloon room: please bring nothing sharp inside, thanks -BB"

"Who's BB?" He asked

"Just a good friend I know," Jack said as he gently opened the door "Oh, by the way, put this on your hook." He put his hand into his right coat pocket and pulled out a cork, then put the cork on his hook.

"What did ye do that for?" Foxy asked looking at his now-harmless hook

"He's pretty sensitive about his balloons, almost kind of creepy…" Jack said blowing one of his red strands out of his face, "Anyway, I think it's time you met him"

When Jack opened the door, Foxy thought he was looking at a ginormous broken TV screen.

It took him a few seconds to realize that it was a wall of solid balloon.

"Yeah, when I first saw that I had the same reaction." Jack said

Then Foxy heard light, and short footsteps.

"Who's there?" Said a light and friendly voice

"Jack" He answered.

"Oh…" The voice said "Are you in your costume?"

 _Costume?_ Foxy though

"Nope," Jack answered

"Oh thank God, you know you terrify me when you wear that," The voice continued " You can come in, but please take out retainer. You know how much that thing scares me. All those sharp teeth…"

"Retainer?" Foxy asked

"Yeah" Jack answered "It's this thing I have to wear on my teeth, mine has-"

"Wait, you have another person with you?" The voice interrupted

"Great,now you've ruined the surprise." He sighed "Minus well march in…"

"Wait, I want to look my best!" The voice said

"You probably look good enough already." Jack said

"Well...okay then…." The voice said

Then the wall of balloons lifted up, and revealed a room which Foxy loved almost as much as the oasis that was with the strangers.

It was unlike any of the other rooms, the walls were painted yellow with balloons painted on the walls. It also had posters of a young orange-haired boy wearing a blue and red striped shirt with a twirly hat handing out balloons to children. The room actually had proper lighting that didn't randomly turn on or off every now and then, and the room in general appeared to be almost a whole other world compared to the place he was in.

There on the bed stood the boy in the red and blue striped shirt.

At first, Foxy thought that the boy was an actual human, but as he looked, he saw that he was an animatronic. Compared with the rest of the animatronics, he was really clean, almost new, with the exception of a few holes in his shirt and his twirly hat being a bit chipped on the propellor.

The boy looked up and looked at Foxy with his eyes, which radiated as much warm and welcome as his room.

"Uh...Hi?" Foxy said hoping to start a conversation

It worked

"Hello," The boy said "You look familiar...have I seen you before?"

"I do believe we did just a few seconds ago." He replied, and made the boy do a little giggle.

"I don't think we have," The boy said "My name is BB," He said

"Foxy." Foxy said as he extended his useless hook to a handshake. BB was a bit thrown back, but then he shook his hand.

"Where do you come from?" BB asked

"I can honestly say I have no idea." Foxy answered and let his eyepatch go up.

"Woah!" BB jumped

"Oh, sorry!" Foxy sighed as he let the eyepatch fall down

"No...that's really cool!" BB said

"R-really!?"

"Yeah, I wish I could do that…"

Foxy looked around the room.

"Do you want to play something?" Foxy asked

"Play what?"

Foxy scratched the underside of his chin with his corked hook

"How about Hide-and-seek?" He suggested

"That could work." He answered

"Alright," Foxy said "Do you know how to play?"

"I can honestly say that I don't know." BB said in a sad voice

"Alright then…" Foxy said "Rules are simple. Just close your eyes and count to ten, then after that, you have to find me."

"And what happens if I find you?" BB asked

"Then you have to tag me before I touch…"

Foxy looked for an object that wouldn't explode or shatter on impact, which was actually quite difficult.

Then he found one

"Before I touch this bed." Foxy said

"Sounds easy," BB said "Jack, are you going to play…"

"I do have to talk with my friends later…" the redhead said "But I think that I can play a few rounds."

"Great!" BB said "Alright, I'll count to ten,"

"Okay!" Foxy said "Now close your eyes, and no peeking."

"Alright." BB said as he closed his eyes and covered them with his hands "One.."

Foxy made a dash out of the room, so did Jack.

Foxy ran down one hall and he heard Jack run down the opposite direction.

"Two…"

Foxy took a right, and saw his mother speaking with Freddy and Chica

"...I can't believe you did that." She said

"What?" Chia said "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You slept with Freddy!" She said to Chica

"Oh yeah..." She said

"'Oh yeah' what do you think this is? some kind of Kool-aid commercial?!"

Foxy was confused, since when did cuddling up with someone you cared about become a crime? because if that was the case, he was going to have to find a new bed. And what was Kool-aid?

"Three…"

Foxy weaved through the group, he tried to find someplace to hide, but he had better chances hiding in the middle of the desert.

"Foxy," Mangle asked "What are you doing?"

"Four…"

"Playing Hide-and-seek," He answered

"Five…"

"Mind if we play?" Chica asked

"Sure!" Foxy said

"Six…"

"Gotta hide, bye!" Foxy said going to his mother's room and finding nowhere to hide

"Seven…"

Foxy ran down the hall and opened saw two doors. He opened the left on in order to find a place to hide, but instead he only found empty costumes.

"Eight…"

 _Wait… if the costumes are empty…._

"Nine…"

Foxy didn't have a choice, quickly, he got into a large brown costume.

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

 **BB Third person POV,**

"Now where are you…" BB said as he stepped out of his room. So far, nobody was seen in the halls and it was deathly quiet.

BB went down the hall where he saw Chica and Freddy frantically looking through the rooms..

"What are you looking for?" He asked

Both of them turned and looked at BB

"Were playing hide-and-seek, we don't know who's it," Chica answered

"I am," BB said feeling victorious over them.

They both sighed, realizing that they had been found.

"Well," she said "We did just get caught, minus well help you find the others."

"Okay then!" BB said "Follow me!"

They had checked the rooms, so far, they had found Bonnie in his room, but when they asked if he was playing, He said that he had no idea that they were playing.

"Well.." BB said "did you see Foxy?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said strumming his guitar "He went that way," Which he indicated down the hall with his only fully pieced together ear.

"Thanks," BB said as he began to leave, but then Bonnie put his endoskeleton hand on his shoulder.

"I'll join you in your game," He said with a smile "Beats sitting around here doing nothing."

"Alright then, were looking for Mangle,and Foxy, odds are Foxy and Mangle together." BB continued "So we should look for someplace where it's big enough for both of them.

"I'll check the vents," Bonnie said as he opened the vent grate "or as they say in latin ' _Turturem meam edit uxorem'_ "

"You just said a turtle ate your wife," Freddy said

"Oh…." Bonnie said as he turned a shade of red from embarrassment "My mistake…."

"I'll look in the kitchen," Chica said

"I'm staying with you BB." Freddy said

"Alright then," The boy said "Let's move out."

The group had split, and soon the thumps as Bonnie moved throughout the vents echoed off of the halls.

They returned to the balloon room to see if somehow, Foxy had managed to escape and make it to the end.

Instead they found Jack touching the bed.

"Man, your good." BB said

"Hey, I have my special hiding place." Jack answered

"Who's the human?" Freddy asked

"Just a friend." BB answered.

"Somethings not right," Freddy said "That old data-base thingy in my head is going off like crazy…"

Then the sound of some sort of alarm clock came from Jack.

"Sorry BB," Jack said looking at his wrist "Gotta run, my friends are waiting from me,"

"That's fine, at least you got to play one game with us."

"I'll play some more after were done," Jack said as he left the room, went down the hall, turned to the right, and the sound of a door slamming filled the hall.

"Wonder where he goes off to…" BB said, which he actually meant. He always wondered why Jack mysteriously vanished at 1 PM and didn't show up until 11 PM.

"That's not our problem right now," Freddy said "We gotta get Foxy,"

"Right," He said as he thought about the other places they hadn't checked.

"How about we split," Freddy suggested

"Alright," BB said "You check the left hall, I'll check the right."

"Okay," the bear said as they split off. BB kept walking until he found two rooms. The first room was labeled _Junk_ and the other room was labeled _Safe room._

The door that was labeled _Safe Room_ was open just a crack.

BB had never had heard of the safe room, and was curious to see if there was anything in there.

Then he heard Mangle's squeal as he then heard "Got you!" From Chica.

He had opened the door to get hit with a punch of cold air.

He was chilled, but kept going on.

The room was in far more horrible condition than any room he had seen, which was saying something around these parts. There was water on the floor, enormous scratches and holes in the walls and he felt for a lightswitch but felt nothing so he had to turn on the light in his eyes. He also saw a barricade with locks and deadbolts blocking what he guessed was once a door.

He saw five costumes in the room. They were the originals that lived above them, except for the yellow bunny, which he had never seen before and was giving him a creepy smile.

All of the costumes had empty eyes except for the bear at the end of the room, which had Foxy's amber eyes.

"Got you," BB said as he walked in the room, but as he got closer to the bear, he felt something strange. The temperature was colder, and the thrill of finally finding Foxy was replaced by something else, something much colder and heavier, like a weight made entirely out of ice.

As he got closer to the bear, he heard a CRUNCH coming from his foot.

He looked down to see that he had stepped on ice.

There was ice surrounding the bear.

"Very smart Foxy," BB said "But it will take a little more than some ice to beat me."

He moved closer to the costume, and when he did, he had a thought into his mind, one he had never thought of before.

 _Was it me?_

"Foxy," He said hearing his voice studer, "Get out of the costume, I found you fair and square."

The amber eyes lay unfixed at him,

BB had once heard Bonnie say that things can give him "Bad Vibes" sometimes, and if there ever was a picture for "Bad Vibes," this would be it.

Suddenly he had another thought that he did not feel like it belonged to him.

 _I made a monster out of a good person_

"Foxy, get out of there right now…" BB said in the most courageous voice he could muster, which sounded like a squeak.

But he stayed there.

"A-alright then…" BB said as he went for the mask and pulled it off, when he did, he felt something cold as the ice before him.

There was nothing under the mask but empty space.

"V-very f-f-funny Foxy…." He shuddered and shivered as he began to turn around. But when he did, he saw another thing, words on the wall above the costumes.

 _I trusted the wrong person at the wrong time_ It said on top of the Fox

 _I blamed myself for something I didn't do,_ It said on top of the chicken that would bake anything provided she had the materials.

 _I thought I could beat someone at his own game,_ It said on top of the purple bunny that would play guitar better than most rock stars.

Then their eyes started glowing faintly.

BB now had a grasp of what mortal terror felt like.

He dropped the Freddy head, hearing it shatter the icy floor, ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

He tried to think of something wise Bonnie would say but all he could think of was " _Ego per accidens set mea Braccae ignis_ ", which either meant that one had to be brave and patient of the face of accidents or danger, or that he accidentally set his pants on fire.

Knowing Bonnie, it was probably option number two.

The thought made him feel better and made him laugh, because there's just something about pants setting on fire that can make just about anybody laugh, whether they were robots or souls, which BB still had no idea was the cause of his existence.

"Gotcha!" He heard Mangle say in the other room and Foxy's terrified squeal.

BB went in to see Mangle pulling the kit out of a Freddy costume.

"How did you find me?" He asked

"Don't know," She said "I just guessed that it was something that you would do or that I know how my sweetheart thinks,"

"Mommy…" Foxy said as his eyes sparkled at hers.

"Don't worry," BB said "We'll play another round."

"Really?" Foxy asked in an improved tone "Can you let me down mom?"

"Oh, okay sweetie," She said as she put the kit down.

"Yeah, let's head back to my room" BB said as they walked back to his room. Oddly enough, the only thing he could think of was what could be in the Safe room.

Soon, his room was surrounded by the entire population of the basement minus Jack.

"Alright," Freddy said "I'll be it, since I was found first."

"Aye," Foxy and mangle agreed.

"You got ten seconds…" Freddy said as he turned around and closed his eyes.

"One…."

Then the only thing BB could think of was a place to hide as he, Foxy, and Chica sprinted down the hall.

BB smiled at his newfound friend, and wondered if they could always be able to do this.

 **End of chapter**

 **Okay, a little corny ending I know, but I'd say this was a good chapter...now for some bedrest.**

 **You guys are great, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10- The supervisor

**Hello reader! and welcome to the tenth chapter, and now, for the news:**

 **Well, I got some more measurements, hopefully this will help the story.**

 **Jack-** **6'5. red hair, red trenchcoat. carries around a 18" knife with a serrated edge. Age: ?**

 **(Unable to find due to him giving the evil eye for many...many hours.)**

 **Foxy** **(Kit) 4'. Smaller version of foxy with lighter fur, bigger eyes, and a bushier tail, Age: 8**

 **Toy chica** **5'9. Looks just like she does in FNAF 2 with the exceptions: Her bib is torn in half, she has no eyes (Just pinpricks), also has holes in costume, has no beak. D-cup. Age:?**

 **Toy Bonnie-** **5'10. Looks just like he does in the game with the exceptions: Missing his right eye. Has a left endoskeleton foot, and a right endoskeleton forearm and hand. missing one of his ears. Age?**

**Toy Freddy-** **6' looks just like the game with the following exceptions: Missing his left eye. has holes and patches in his body, has jet black bowtie and tophat. Age:?**

**Mangle-** **(Fully extended) 10'3 (Regular pile look) 4'2 looks just like game. Age:?**

**BB-** **4' looks just like he does in the story.**

**Fritz Smith-** **6'2 Brown hair, hazel eyes, wears security guard outfit and hat.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Safe room**

 **11:45 PM**

"No Jack, we can't do that,"

"Why not Fritz? you know the layout of the place, I don't see why not," Jack said scratching his back with his razor-sharp hook.

"Let's just say, my memory is not that great, and besides, what good will scaring the crap out of the five souls do anyways?" He said scratching his back with his sharp claws. and pulling on his long ears.

"Hey, I thought we could do something else for a change...besides talk about how were going to kill Vincent." Just thinking about it made Jack sharpen his already sharpened hook on the wall and the floor.

"Hey, Vincent's not my problem," Interrupted a calm and soothing voice which was the exact opposite of what she looked like considering she had a third set of teeth "My beef is with the puppet."

"Hey Katharina," Jack asked "I always wondered why you hate Marionette or the puppet, personally I don't care what you call him, but what's your beef with him?"

She stood there and looked at him with her dark violet eyes, which soon retracted to pinpricks.

"I'd rather not say," She said as her eyes returned to normal. "It's a really sad story, maybe later…"

"Aww come on, Only you and Rubin haven't said why you came back,"

"Id rather not say either," Said the deep and wisdom-filled voice of Rubin "Personally, you all would hate me if I told you,"

"Yeah right," Katherina commented "Besides, how could we possibly hate you? your nice and sweet..."

"That wasn't the case when I was alive," Rubin said making the room quiet.

"I've said enough," He added and fiddled with his tophat.

"Anyway," Fritz said "How about we roam the halls, maybe eat a pizza, I mean, Nobody knows what we look like or that were Nightmares…"

"We'd do it," Katharina said "But you can't come,"

"Why not?" The night guard objected

"You still have zero control over your body," She said as she morphed from her chicken that could give people nightmares into a slender woman with a long black dress and silky smooth black hair, but the only thing that ruined the look was a rough and coarse rope around her neck.

"Of course I do!" Fritz replied as he too morphed.

Jack had never seen Fritz's full body, not that he had an idea of what it looked like, but Fritz had never been able to successfully change into a human. Every time, some part of his Bonnie costume would remain like his ears or his arm or something like that. Fritz changed into his human form, which was a regular night guard outfit, but kept his right arm behind his back.

"Told you," She said

Fritz sighed and pulled his arm out, which still remained in the Bonnie costume with it's claws.

"Sorry Fritz," Jack said as he too transformed from his Fox costume to his human form, "But we can't let the originals see you like that, or else they will know what you are."

He sighed and turned into his full nightmare form, then sat in the corner and looked at them with a sad look.

"Don't worry," Rubin said as he transformed from his bear costume into the middle-aged man with jet black hair wearing white clothes, a butcher hat, and a white apron stained with meat juice . "I'll give a report on what it's like."

"Then we move out?" Jack said

"Agreed, I want to see how my baby is doing," Katherina added in a sad tone

"Very wel," Rubin said "See you then,"

"See you then," Fritz said as he started to mess around with something.

Then Jack, Katherina, and Rubin walked through the barricaded wall and into the pizzeria.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 **11:46 PM**

Mike pulled into the pizzeria, a little worried about who his supervisor would be, would it be a tyrant? would the person allow him to play GTA? would the person be terrified when he or she first saw the robots come to life?

Honestly, Mike didn't know what would happen, but he would have to roll with the punches.

He got out of the car and walked into the restaurant, practically having to cut through the crowd of people who were either saying that the place was awesome or that the animatronics should totally have a kid that they could hug and cuddle with.

Mike never considered if the animatronics ever wanted a kid (well, there was always Foxy...if they could find him) and he doubted that Freddy would support the idea.

As he got to the office he saw Mr. Fazbear speaking on the intercom that the restaurant was closed for the night with a smile on his face. Which he had only see a few times as he worked one of those times being yesterday..

"Hey Mike," Mr. Fazbear said "Your replacement is actually doing pretty good, she has almost got as much money as Foxy did…"

"Yeah," Mike said "Just a question, who's my supervisor."

"Oh, that's even better news!" Mr. Fazbear said "When I first put up the hiring sign, there was a response about ten seconds later.

Mike raised an eyebrow "Who was it?"

"Don't worry," Mr. Fazbear said "She was really excited to work with you,"

 _She?_ Mike thought thinking of the horrible possibility of it being the girl who was actually interested in him in school and actually tried to go on a date with him.

Then he saw a movement, and a familiar feminine figure enter the room.

 _Oh no…_

"Hi sweetie!" Said a friendly and encouraging voice.

Mike turned around and had a feeling of dread that he hadn't felt since he first saw the animatronics move.

"Sabrina?!" Mike asked in a rather angry and upset tone

"That would be me," She said looking at him with her muddy brown eyes and taking his nightguard hat and putting it on her light purple hair, which was in a ponytail.

Mike's worst fear was confirmed, she was wearing a nightguard outfit which was exactly the same as his,(tie included) except that it read _Sabrina. C_ on her nametag instead of _Mike. S_.

"Could have you hired anybody else?!" Mike asked

"Hey, she was the only one that had signed up," Mr. Fazbear said closing his briefcase "And besides, I thought it was getting a little boring, you being there all by yourself…"

"I'm perfectly happy all by myself!" Mike said

"Just wonderin…" said as he awkwardly left the room "Oh by the way, you might want to tell her about you-know-what…"

"Wait, what?"

"See you at six AM!" said in a hurried tone and quickly left the office, leaving the two night guards alone.

For a few minutes the room was quiet

"What is 'you-know-what' that Mr. Fazbear was talking about?" Sabrina asked in a confused voice.

Mike decided that he would best let her find out herself.

"Im gonna check on stuff." He said exiting the office "Just look through the cameras and make sure nobody breaks in, okay?"

"That's not my job," She said

"Well, then just sit there."

So she sat in the big leather chair, and looked at Mike.

Mike sighed and left the room, seeing the last of the families clear out of the restaurant and the animatronics waving to them.

"So how was today?" Mike asked Chica

"Best day ever!" She answered "I got hugged today! like, twenty times!"

"That's great!" Mike said "Can I hug you?"

"Um...sure! Why not?!"

Then he hugged Chica, which was actually far more comfortable than he imagined it would be.

"Hey, did you know that a cat can see four colors when we can only see three?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie," Chica said "No offense, but you must be thinking 'man, what would a total idiot say right now?' "

"Hey be nice," Freddy said, then froze back into default position

"Mike," He whispered "There's a group of people that have not left yet."

"Oh," Mike said as he broke the hug "where are they?"

"In pirate's cove, they showed up a few minutes ago and haven't left."

"Okay, I'll just tell them that were closed and that they have to leave." He said as he walked away from the show stage and saw Lupa getting behind the purple crescent moon and star curtain, then saw where they were discussing.

"Excuse me, but we're clo-"

Mike looked at who he was talking to.

It was Jack

Only this time he wasn't alone.

There was a slim woman there, who wore a slim black dress who had appeared in the window this morning as Mike left. But there was a third person there, a stocky middle-aged man who was in some kind of white butcher outfit. His apron was stained with meat juices from the shop, and his apron was stitched over his heart. His jet black hair was compressed in the white little hat that he wore, and his stone grey eyes seemed to almost pop out of his body.

The butcher seemed familiar to him, almost as if he had met someone like him.

Mike didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes, Mike realized that he had been staring at them.

"What do you want?" Jack said looking up from his pizza with his blue lances for eyes.

"Um… The pizzeria is closed," Mike said

"Is it now?" Jack said standing up "Well, we'll just be going now,"

"Right," The black-haired woman said "Do you have a box we can take this out in? I do have to say that it was good pizza."

"Personally, I thought the pepperonis were a bit underseasoned, but hey, that's just my opinion." The butcher said in a gruff yet gentle voice.

"Sure...let me go get it for you," Mike said as he left the awkward situation and went to the office.

"Mike?" Sabrina asked "Are you okay, you look like you just saw a ghost,"

"I'm just getting a pizza box," He said in the calmest voice that he could have managed as he went from the office to the kitchen, grabbed a pizza box, and went to where he saw Jack and his friends. Waiting there and looking at him with their eyes that almost seemed to pop out of their heads.

"Here's your box," Mike said giving it to them

"Thank's" Jack said as he put the pizza into the box and they left the table without paying.

"You have to pay for that you know," He said to the fleeing redhead

Jack then proceeded to give him the finger as he turned the corner.

"Oh that's it!" Mike said as he turned the corner and expected Jack and his friends in the hall to the exit, but instead, he was walking to the east hall.

"Stop thief!" Mike said as he chased him to the hall.

When he turned the corner, the group was gone.

So was the pizza.

 _Well,_ Mike thought, _there are worse crimes than stealing a pizza._

The thought that he just had a pizza stolen and gotten flipped off by an angry ghost and his ghost friends put an anvil of sadness on his legs.

He then realized something.

Sabrina had no idea on what the robots did after hours.

He let out a evil laugh as he plotted on scaring the new nightguard into submission.

 **?**

 **11:50 PM**

"Foxy, It's time to go to sleep,"

"But I'm not tired!" He answered

"But I am," Mangle said as she yawned "Besides, I think Haru already fell asleep,"

Mangle poked the endoskeleton, and he remained unresponsive and made the noise indicating that he was asleep.

"Pleeeeaaaaassseeee?" Foxy asked

"No."

"With sprinkles on top?"

"Foxy you know I ca-"

Mangle realized that she had made a mistake

She had looked into his eyes.

His pupils had extended to almost taking up his enormous amber iris, leaving just a little ring around it, almost like a solar eclipse. He also had a little quivering lip near his left cheek.

It was the look of absolute adorableness.

"Wow," She said "you're good,"

Foxy still kept the look up.

It was look that she just couldn't say no to.

"Fine," She said "you can play for one more hour,"

"Yaayy!" He said as he got out of the look and hugged her "Love you mommy!" He said then bolted out of the room.

She wondered what the little fox had planned for what shenanigans he would do tonight.

 _Hopefully nothing too dangerous,_ He thought as she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

 **Foxy third person POV**

Foxy decided that if he was going to be with these people, He needed to help them. He thought about how he could cure the sadness of the robots, he knew that they were hiding how they felt, and after their six-hour game of hide-and-seek, he saw how upset they were.

Chica was always in some mopey mood when she wasn't with Freddy or had nothing to do, Bonnie was always frustrated at his guitar for some reason, and Freddy seemed to only focus on fixing himself.

He went down the hall and looked in Chica's room, sure enough, she was in the same mopey mood she was usually in when she had nothing to do.

He planned out what he was going to do, it was almost suicidal, but he decided that the welfare of his friends was far more important than him getting caught.

Besides, it was better than doing nothing and watching them suffer.

"Chica," Foxy asked

When he asked her, she jumped and turned around

"Oh, it's just you," She said

"Yeah," Foxy said "I need to ask you something,"

"What?"

"Is there anything you have always wanted? something that your original always had but you never had?"

Chica looked at Foxy a little, for a few moments, he wondered whether she was just looking at him because he was cute.

"Well…" He said "What I really want is food,"

"Food?" Foxy asked

"Yeah," She said "Personally, I want to cook again, I miss the feeling so much…"

"Okay then," Foxy said as he remembered what she said

"Why did you ask that?" the beakless chicken asked.

"Just wondering," He said then left her room and went to Bonnie's, and just like he usually saw, it was littered with broken chords and guitar pieces. He sat there and strummed his guitar to some song that Foxy didn't know.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked

"Hey, is there something that you always wanted, you know, that the originals have but that you don't?"

"That's easy," Bonnie said "I want a guitar, a legitimate guitar, one that actually can play the whole scale,"

"Okay," Foxy said remembering what Bonnie wanted

"Why would you ask such a question?" the one-eyed bunny asked

"Just curious," He he answered,

"Well then," Bonnie said "Get a move on with your life,"

Foxy gave a hooks up and left the room, then went to Freddy's room, where he saw the bear filling in his tophat with black permanent marker in order to make it look finer and sleeker.

"Hey Freddy," Foxy said

"What do you want," The bear said in a rather heavy and pessimistic tone.

"Is there something you wanted before, something that your original had but you don't have?"

He sighed,

"I did always want want Freddy's top hat and bow, and preferably, I would like a new costume or just patches so that way I don't look like a total wreck.

"Alright then," Foxy said then prepared to leave, but he was expecting for the bear to ask him why he was asking this, but instead, he didn't.

"Are you going to ask something?" Foxy asked

"Um….no?" Freddy said "Was I?"

"I don't know," Foxy answered

"Well, I think you can handle yourself for a few hours, so yeah, Im not going to ask anything." then he resumed to filling in his hat with the marker.

Foxy just walked away from his room and went to BB's.

He put his ear to make sure that the boy was still awake, and sure enough, he was still making balloon animals.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" BB asked

"Foxy," He answered

"Come in, I was just about to sleep, but you can come in,"

The wall of balloon lifted up, showing the boy working on a balloon elephant.

"Oh, hello Foxy," He said

"BB," Foxy said "I want to ask you something,"

"What?"

Foxy prepared for the worst, possibly losing his new friend.

"Do you want to go on a quest with me?" He asked

BB just sat there dazed

"A quest?"

"Yeah," Foxy added

BB sat up from the bed

"Will there be danger?" He asked

"Maybe," Foxy said "It's with the originals, they have stuff that could make our lives better."

BB jumped out of the bed and looked at Foxy

"BB, I need you, I want to help me, but we have to go to where the originals are,"

"You're going to steal from the originals?!" BB asked "Do you have a screw loose or something?"

"First, it's not stealing if we give it to someone else, and secondly, we can't just expect it to fall from the ceiling," Foxy said, expecting something to fall from the ceiling, but nothing did.

"Foxy, I don't think we shou-"

"Then who will get it?" Foxy asked him "Do you see how sad everyone is here? I've seen how happy you guys can be, and….and I want you to be that way."

BB let out a tear.

Foxy realized that he had just made a little boy cry, and that this was foolish and he should just go to bed

"And I really for you guys to be happy…." Foxy trailed.

BB wiped away a tear.

"Foxy," BB said "I cried because...because you're the first one who really cares about what happens to us,"

"Is that a yes?" Foxy asked

"If it is for the good of others," BB smiled "Then we should do it,"

"Oh thanks!" Foxy said hugging the boy tightly "You're the bestest friend that anybody could ask for!"

"Thanks," BB said as he broke the hug, "But I have a question, how do you plan on pulling this off? you can't possibly get everyone what they want in one foul swoop, and how do you plan on getting it down to here,"

Foxy stood there thinking and scratched his chin with the bottom of his hook.

"I will tell you how," Foxy said "But I have a question,"

"I may have an answer"

Foxy sneered

"Do you have any string?"

"Yeah," BB answered

"Good," The fox said "cause were gonna need string, lots and lots of string."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well my friends, schools out (sadly not forever (T-T) but hey, expect faster updates, or if I haven't updated in a while, I may be really busy or on a trip (or something random like that)**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11- Sabrina's first night

**Hello readers! And welcome to the eleventh chapter. Now for the news:**

 **I may update once every day or two days**

 **And now for your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Chapter 11- Sabrina's first night.**

 **Safe room 11:46 PM**

Fritz blew a strand of his hair away from his face.

Nothing could be more boring than what he was doing right now.

He admitted that had done a lot of boring and stupid things in his life, but sitting there with nothing to do topped the list

And his friends still haven't returned from their little adventure.

Not that he was concerned in any way, but he was still bored out of his mind.

"God," He said to himself, " _If_ there only there was a way out…"

He punched the wall in anger, causing a first-aid kit on one of the shelves to fall and crack open, spilling out the contents.

Fritz looked at the damage he had done, had it not been for this room being built to withstand a tornado, he probably would have broken the wall.

But that was not what he had cared about

He had caused most of the supplies to spill out of the first-aid kit, most if it bandages.

But there was a roll of gauze on the floor that came from the shattered case.

Then he got an idea.

"Could this work?" He said as he morphed into his human form, and sure enough, his right arm was still in his Bonnie costume.

But that didn't matter to him.

He picked up the roll of gauze and started wrapping it around his morphed arm.

Soon, it no longer looked like an arm that belonged to an animatronic. It looked like a cast that people who broke their arm would wear in order for the bone to heal. He had to fold his fingers and thumb into the cast because of the extended fingernails, but that only made it look more realistic.

Fritz let out a little laugh.

Now he was free to walk the pizzeria now without people looking at him like a mutant.

He stood, and for the first time in three months, walked through the barricaded door and into the pizzeria.

Fritz Smith had left the safe room for the first time since he was a nightmare.

 **Office**

"Alright Sabrina," Mike said "Let me show you how you work the night shift..."

Personally, she imagined the job more exciting. But every minute crawled on for like an hour as he told her how to use the devices and how to use the doors. Had he not been super cute, she probably would have fallen asleep when he started talking about how she needed to take care of the robots.

"Now, I'm going to check in on the robots, don't leave the office. Just look on the cameras and make sure that nothing weird happens."

"Where would I be without you, O wise and powerful leader?" She asked in the most bored and sarcastic tone she could do.

Mike left the office with a sour look on his face, and she followed him through the cameras.

He walked into the front of the robots and seemed to talk with them.

Personally, she didn't know what Mike was doing.

Then he walked away from the robots and to the office.

"Don't worry," Mike said "Tonight should be easy,"

"Great," She said as she took something vaguely disc-shaped out and put it into the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing some tunes," She said and then _Staying alive_ started playing throughout the entire building.

"Hey, knock it off!" He said as he paused the CD.

"Sorry Mike, but I thought that this would be a more...interesting job." She said

"Hey, now you know my life." He said as he leaned on the wall near the left door.

Sabrina looked at the tablet and found something odd.

On the show stage, there was only two animatronics there, The bunny and the Chicken.

The bear was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Mike?" Sabrina asked in a concerned voice "Where's the bear animatronic?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked looking at the tablet.

"Well, a few minutes he was there, and now he's gone."

"That's weird." He said "The robots usually don't move around that muc-"

Mike never got to finish what he said

Because when a enormous brown hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

Mike let out a scream.

Sabrina looked to see it was the bear from earlier, only this time, it's eyes were replaced with pinpricks.

"Mike!" Sabrina yelled and grabbed her crush's hand

"Let go of me," Mike said in a sad voice "I know im done,"

"No you're not!" She said tugging him harder "I can get you out of here-"

"It's too late for me!" Mike said as the bear started to drag both of them into the hall "We'll both die if you hold on…"

Mike's grip weakened.

"Mike," She managed to choke out "I lo-"

Once again, She didn't get to finish what she had said.

Because his grip had broken and the bear ran off with the night guard down the night guard.

She tried to look through the security cameras, but she couldn't find anything about the night guard's location

Mortal terror filled her up. Adrenaline started pumping in her body.

She didn't know what to do.

Then she heard footsteps coming to the left of her door.

Through the cameras, she saw the bunny, taking a casual stroll down the hall. The same way one might do if it was warm outside and they were in a mood to walk.

She slammed both of the doors shut. And tried to take deep breaths.

She looked on her tablet and it read 12 AM POWER: 85%

She had a bad feeling about what could happen if she hit zero percent.

She looked through her purse for the only weapon she carried: a Sonic Screwdriver.

Personally, she felt a bit proud of the device. She had spent a good week of her summer working on it and making it into the glorious thing that it was. Just like in the show, it could turn on or off most computers and machines that needed an infrared ray in order to activate (For some reason, it didn't work on her TV...) but what really made it special was her preferred "Destroy mode". A mode that could make the object _explode_ if necessary. She only used Destroy mode once, and she ended having to repair most of her computer.

Judging from the gravity of the situation she was in right now, she was tempted to use Destroy mode again

She heard a knock on her door.

"Hey," Said a reedy voice "Who closed the door?"

Sabrina decided that blowing up the robots probably wasn't the solution unless she wanted to get fired and ruin other children's childhoods.

So she decided that it was best to de-activate the robots.

She turned on the door light to see the purple bunny standing there looking at her the same way a hungry person would look at good food.

"Please go away…" She said hiding her face with the hat, hoping it would see her as a hat rack.

"Hey Chica, I think there's another endoskeleton in here," She said

"Let me check…" Said a high and reedy voice that came from the right side of the door.

She checked the door light and sure enough, there was the chicken animatronic from the stage looking at her with her deep violet eyes. Her bib which said "LET'S EAT!" gave a very bad idea to what could happen to Sabrina if she got caught.

"Stay away!" Sabrina said pointing the sonic screwdriver at the chicken. "I have the 4th doctors sonic! and I am _not_ afraid to use it!"

"What is that?" The chicken asked looking curiously at the sonic "Is it some kind of lightsaber?"

 _I wish..._ Sabrina said imagining how badass she would look with a purple lightsaber.

The chicken stepped into the room.

"Last chance!" She said pointing the screwdriver extra hard at Chica "fair warning, you may explode!"

"Please," Chica said "I can see that you're terrified of-"

The chicken never finished the sentence.

Because by then, Sabrina had used the screwdriver.

It made lights and sound effects, just like one in a store would make if it was turned on.

The difference was that it made a shot laser beam at the Chica.

For a few seconds, she stood still.

Then her eyes lost all electricity, making them muddy and dark, and stopped talking right in the middle of a sentence.

For a few seconds she stood there, almost like a statue.

Then she tipped over and fell to the floor face-first with a massive KLANG.

Sabrina looked at the damage she had done for a few seconds.

Then she turned to the bunny.

The bunny had a terrified look on her face as she looked at her deactivated comrade.

"Get outta here..." Sabrina said in a menacing tone and activating the screwdriver, turning off the tablet that let her see the cameras. "Or else…"

Next thing she knew, the bunny made a beehive out of the office, almost as if it was a nuclear missile about to explode.

"Yeah, you better run!" She yelled down the hall as she opened the door and relaxed in her chair.

"Most impressive," Said a voice that sounded causal and friendly.

She jumped and turned around with her sonic.

Instead of seeing another robot, she saw a nightguard, just like her.

The only difference was that he had his arm in a cast.

She didn't know what to say.

"I have to say," The man said "I could have never thought about your little contraption."

"W-whats happening?" Sabrina finally managed to choke out.

"Oh, I'll fill you in, but you may want to check the cameras, those little suckers can pop up anytime. Also check on pirate's cove."

She did, and almost passed out when she saw the room empty as the show stage.

"Do you mind telling me a name?" She asked

"Sure thing," The man said "The name is Fritz, Fritz Smith."

 **Vents**

 **BB Pov**

"Foxy, I really hope this works," BB whispered as he looked through the grate that showed the kitchen.

"So do I laddie," Foxy said "Do you got the plan?"

"Of course I do," He said "I lower you like a ninja into the-OW!"

BB was cut off because Foxy had slugged him

"What was that for?!"

"You said the word," Foxy said

"What? Ninja?" BB asked

Foxy slugged him again

"Why?" He said as he rubbed his arm

"Let's just say, that pirates and…. _ninjas_ have had a very long debate about who is better."

BB was completely unaware that pirates and ninjas had a very strong hatred for each other, because if that was the case, he was going to have to ask Mangle about it.

"Alright," Foxy said seeing the Chicken animatronic leave the room. "Were clear"

"Let's do this," BB said as he grabbed the string. Foxy then used his hook to get through the grates of the vent and unlock it, opening the vent.

Foxy's job to get everything that the animatronics needed from the strangers. BB's job was to make noises that would lure them away as he would get what he needed without being caught.

If something bad happened, or one of them got caught, they had to get in the vents and get to their friends as fast as they had used the string to trace a path back to where his friends were.

Overall, it was a pretty smart plan.

"Well," Foxy said "See you with the things that we want,"

"Same here," BB said feeling as if this were the last time he would see the little kit.

"Alright," Foxy said "Lower me down into the room,"

So BB stopped holding the string that was attached around his waist. And just like in the movies, he lowered to the floor gently.

When he touched the bottom, Foxy cut off the rope.

"Lower the platform," Foxy said to BB

So BB lowered a net to the bottom, it wasn't too big, about five feet in diameter. and when he did, Foxy ran to the fridge and pantry, and grabbed as much as he could find without making any noise.

Soon, the bag was full of flour, pizza sauce, pepperoni, cheese, yeast, measuring cups, pans, milk, cookies, and most importantly of all, bacon.

"Okay," Foxy said "Pull up,"

BB pulled up the bag, it made a few KLINKS and few KLACKS but no noise that would attract too much attention.

The bag was a bit heavy, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Soon the bag was in the vent. BB saw Foxy smile.

"Alright," Foxy said "Now pull me up."

BB let down a strand of string. Soon, he was pulling the kit up into the vent.

Then he heard voices and footsteps heading into the kitchen.

Panic flared in the little boy

Soon his hands started getting sweaty, he imagined if he had a heart, it was going about a million miles an hour.

The footsteps were closer.

And Foxy was hanging in the middle of the air.

"Calm down," Foxy whispered "Just keep pulling up, your almost there!"

Foxy's encouragement gave BB some relief, but he still felt like it was a million miles away.

BB kept pulling, he was certain they would get caught.

Foxy was only a few feet from the vent.

The footsteps were closer.

Then Foxy's hand grabbed the lip of the vent.

Foxy hoisted himself up and closed the vent behind him at the same time.

BB's heart was racing.

They did it.

"Good job BB…" Foxy panted

"Thank you," BB said " I swear, I was about to drop you and make a run for it."

"Really?" Foxy asked in a sad voice

"Sadly yes...But I think I should trust you more."

The kit smiled

"Sure," the kit said "Ye should take this down to… do you have a name for your place?"

BB sat there dazed there.

"I never thought about a name for the place." He confessed

"Then we should think about one," Foxy said "How about safeland?"

"No," BB said "How about the underworld?"

"Makes sense...but it'd be just too dark." He commented

"How about the bunker?"

Foxy sat there for a few minutes.

"Actually, I like that,"

"Alright," BB said "I'll go to the bunker, you get Bonnie's guitar and Freddy's….clothes or wardrobe?"

"Aye, I don't know what to call it either." Foxy said "Let us do that."

BB smiled and crawled down the vent that led to the bunker.

Foxy sighed.

He knew where the spare parts room was, and crawling there wouldn't take too long.

So he did crawl there, it took a few minutes, and the vents were a bit wet, but soon he was over the steel grey table that he woke up on. He saw a red guitar in the corner, and a spare Freddy costume with a bowtie and top hat in the other corner.

Unfortunately, the un-friendly version of Freddy stood there along with a grey she-wolf, which looked very pirate-like, along with some human in a night guard outfit.

"How do you think she's doing?" Freddy asked the human

"Probably wet her pants by now." The human said

then the sound of the door being ripped open and being slammed echoed throughout the vents and even hurt Foxy's ears. The person who stood behind the door looked like a girly version of Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked "Are you okay?"

"Sabrina...she deactivated Chica...sonic screwdriver….what's going on?!" The

"Bonnie, Speak in sentences!" The human said

The bunny took a few deep breaths and then spoke.

"So Sabrina has this thing….and it de-activated Chica like a TV remote…."

"Shoot." The human said "She brought her sonic screwdriver….well, so much for scaring her. Minus well tell her the truth."

"Aww man," The she-wolf said "And I was so looking forward to playing with her."

"Don't worry, we'll play again," Mike said

"But I won't get to see the terror on your face." She answered

"Maybe you will catch me on a day where I am extra-scared or something like that."

The she-wolf smiled.

"Alright, but expect to get slapped by her," the she-wolf added

The human smiled and began to leave the room.

Foxy decided to move one step.

he shifted his weight to another panel.

GROAN

Foxy stopped

GROAAANNN

The sound scared Foxy

he had no idea what it was.

GROOAAAANNN-CRACK!

Suddenly, he felt the vent fall a little, then hold.

Foxy knew what was happening.

He should have known when he first devised his plan.

The water in the vents ment that that the structure was unsafe, since the ceiling was made out of a weaker material, and that it fall to the ground if there was too much weight on it.

He also knew the source of the sound.

It was the sound of age-old rusty screws coming undone.

CRACK!

The vent almost disconnected from the ceiling and was about to fall on the floor.

Foxy knew that the worst was about to happen, and that the only way out of this one was to take it.

All he could do was brace for what was about to happen next.

GROAANSKREEEEE

Foxy stiffened his arms

"Hey," Said the unfriendly version of Freddy "What's that noise?"

 _Oh shoot-_

CRACCKK!

For a few moments, Foxy was weightless. He saw the shelves grow taller as he fell to the floor, and he saw the floor rush closer and closer to the vent he was falling in.

BANG! BANG! SMASH!

Foxy laid still for a few moments hearing the rest of the line of vents fall to the floor.

Footsteps rushed to the room.

 _Gotta get outta here…_ He thought as he tried to move. It was difficult, but he managed to get out of the vent and stand up. He probably damaged his servos, but he was certain that he could fix them later.

But when he did he saw the unfriendly Freddy looking at him.

They looked at each other for a few laborious seconds in the small room.

Then, the unfriendly Freddy said something.

"Guys!" Freddy yelled "I found Foxy! Get him!"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked the Chapter, and I hope to see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12- Nightmares to the rescue!

**Hello there! and welcome to the twelfth chapter**

 **And now for the news:**

 **If you didn't get what that means, it means nothing! ;)**

 **Now for your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Chapter 12- Nightmares to the rescue!**

 **Spare parts room**

 **11:59 PM**

Foxy saw the large bear block the doorway, and he only sidestepped to let the other two robots in and the human.

"Woah…" The human said looking at the ventilation that had fallen to the floor "What happened? did like a bomb go off or something?"

"I can see why they call ye captain obvious." the she wolf said. then her face made a look like she had deeply insulted someone "Me apologies….captain."

"You're forgiven." Captain Obvious said

Foxy tried to figure out a solution to the situation, so far, none had been found.

He thought he could jump back into the vents, but they were too high.

That left the only exit to be a door, which was blocked by the originals.

The other option would be to knock out Captain Obvious, which could make the strangers scram since he was their captain.

"Well," Captain Obvious continued "At least we got Foxy again, hopefully I know how to turn him back to normal.

Foxy glanced left and right, but he got the same thing as last time.

No way out.

Foxy backed into the corner as the originals, plus the she-wolf, got closer to him.

Then the captain closed the door.

Foxy had no way to escape what these people were going to do to him.

He thought about his friends, what would happen if they found his mangled corpse in the building? would they say "Wow, that guy was a total idiot," or would they say "He was the bravest one of us all,"?

He thought about his mother, what would happen to him if he didn't come back? what would happen if he did? would he be recognizable? Would she welcome him with open arms? or would he get the most dreadful punishment know as being grounded?

All of these questions burned through Foxy's mind.

Soon they animatronics were almost on top of him.

He didn't have Jack to save him, and he had a bad feeling that he wouldn't be coming to the rescue this time.

"Don't worry," the bear said "you'll be fine and return to your normal, happy, life of performing…. _again._ "

Foxy didn't want whatever these guys wanted, his life was playing with his friends in the bunker and taking naps with his mother.

"Please…" he muttered under his breath "Somebody….anybody…."

 **Office**

Fritz was actually enjoying his job for once.

He finally had somebody new to talk to first of all, and secondly, he could actually relate a lot to the girl known as Sabrina.

The girl wasn't too mean to him, but she did ask if she could play music over the speakers or watch an episode of _Dr. Who_ which was really starting to annoy him.

Fritz looked through the cameras and saw something strange, even for this place.

He saw Freddy, the other night guard, Bonnie, and some she-wolf who he thought was looking awesome in that pirate outfit.

But that wasn't what got his attention.

They were corning a very small yet adorable fox.

Fritz admitted to himself that he had done some spying these past few days. And he knew that little kit. He had disguised himself as one of the many posters in the hall and saw him playing "hide-and-seek" for hours, bringing happiness that he hadn't seen in the the robots for years, even from Mangle, which was saying something.

He also saw a side of Jack he had never seen before, a side that he admittedly liked, and thought that the former murderer could never do: have fun and smile without hurting somebody or carving comics about how they would rip Vincent's throat out.

Fritz liked how the bunker had changed from it's mopey and depressed mood to a much lighter and better mood.

And he didn't want these things to kill the source of the good things.

"I have to go number one." He lied as he stood from the chair "I'll be back soon,"

"Can I watch Dr-"

"NO!" Fritz snapped "NO YOU MAY NOT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Sabrina stood there for a few seconds staring awkwardly at the nightmare who looked like a night guard.

"Just wanted to ask….you didn't have to yell…." Sabrina said as she started playing with her ponytail.

"Thank you…" The angry night guard said.

Fritz sprinted down the hall to the east hall, then he ran faster and felt his body turn into the Bonnie costume that he had to wear at all times except when he was in his human form, and ran through the covered door that led to the safe room.

"Ah, there he is…" Said a voice that belonged to a lunatic

Then he felt something pinch left ear and dragged him to the wall. He looked and saw that it was Katharina.

"Where were you?!" She said as she threw him to the wall

"Hey, I need to tell you something." He said realizing that every second mattered for the little kit's life.

"No, you need to listen!" Rubin boomed "Do you know what would have happened if one of the robots saw you?"

"The robots would just see me as a night guar-"

"They saw a footage about your death." Rubin pointed out.

Fritz stood still.

"Did they see you?" The bear asked

"No," He answered

"Then stay here and-"

"Foxy's in danger!" He blurted out

The room was quiet, which was usually considered normal unless it was this situation.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked standing to his full height in his nightmare form, which exceeded well over nine feet.

"What I mean, is that Foxy's about to get killed ,or something like that, by the other animatronics."

The room was quiet

"Did you see this?" Rubin asked

"Yes," Fritz answered "I saw on the security feed,"

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Jack asked retracting to his human form

The nightmares thought about it for a little bit

"Hit them with a folding chair?" Katherina asked

"That could work, but remember, we can't hurt them...yet." Fritz answered

"We also can't blow our identities…" Rubin added

"We need to distract them." Jack said

"With what?!" Katheria asked

Fritz thought about it for a little bit. Then he remembered that before he fell asleep every night, he heard Katherina sing some sad song to herself something about losing a child...

"We could sing," Fritz suggested

"Oh, Hell no!" Jack rebuked

"Well do you have a better suggestion!?" Katherina asked

Jack didn't

"Besides," Fritz added "Our identities won't be known, and most importantly, FOXY WILL LIVE!"

Jack blinked with his eyes. Fritz realized that he turned into his nightmare form, and he changed back.

"I agree," Jack said

"Only because you like that little fox?" Katherina asked

Jack turned a shade of red redder than his hair.

"A little…." He answered

"Aw…" Katheria said "That's cute."

"Well we should hurry up," Rubin's booming voice said "Or else there won't _be_ a kit to save,"

"Right," Jack said "So to the stage?"

"That is where we want to be." Fritz said Morphing into the boy version of Bonnie before her modifiers were broken by Valarie.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rubin added turning from his multi-headed bear form to the normal form of Freddy that one would see if they walked into the pizzeria any day.

"Who's singing?" Katherina asked as she turned into the newly improved Chica.

"Why you are…" Jack said as he turned into a version of Foxy which one would see on a normal day in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria before he turned into a kit or before 1987.

"What am I going to sing?" She asked

"That song you sing to yourself before you sleep." Fritz suggested

"Sorry…" She said "That is a very personal song…."

"Then what else are we going to sing? Mary Had Little Lamb?" Fritz suggested

For a few precious seconds, she was quiet.

"Fine…" She said "But If you make fun of it, I'll pound you so far into the earth, you'll come out of China."

"Alright then," Fritz said "What let's get going"

"Agreed!" The Nightmares said "Now lets get this over with!"

Then they teleported from the safe room to the show stage.

 **Spare parts room**

Foxy had tried to fight them, which ended in a total disaster.

He had decided that it would be better to go down fighting than just to sit here and let these strangers slowly take him down.

So he tried to attack Captain Obvious.

He he ran at the Captian, and clenched his hand into a fist.

The animatronics tried to stop Foxy, but he was too fast.

He punched the captain in the gut.

Or at least he thought he did.

"OOOWWWWW!" The captain yelled as he fell down and curled into a ball.

Foxy realized that he had missed his gut by about six inches, and that he had hit him in the stuff instead.

Foxy tried to unlock the door, but the strangers and the she-wolf had caught up to him and grabbed him.

He tried to struggle from their grip, but were squeezing him pretty hard, which not only provided them the traction to hold the kit, but also to inflict some pain as well.

"Wow!" the she-wolf said "he's so soft! Do we have to turn him back to normal?"

The group looked at the pirate wolf like she was crazy.

"Never mind…" She said as she put him on the table and held down his arms while Bonnie held down his legs.

He saw the Captain stand up, but his legs were still a bit shaky

"Are you okay?" the bunny asked

"Way to be a sidekick..." the captain said "Do I look okay?"

Then he turned his attention to Foxy.

"Don't worry Foxy," Captain Obvious said "I'm going to de-activate you only for a short bit…"

The Captain moved dangerously close to the deactivation button,

Foxy tried to struggle.

He realized that he had one more weapon that wasn't pinned down to the table.

"Alright…" Captain Obvious said as his hand moved closer to the deactivation button. when he was about to touch it, Foxy moved his head and nipped the Captain

"Hey!" The captain said as he drew back his hand.

Foxy then tried to fight the bonds, and had little success.

"You can't keep this up forever…" Freddy said as he too tried to reach for the button.

Foxy tried to bite his hand, but missed by centimeters.

Soon more hands tried to hit the button that was on his jaw.

Foxy couldn't keep up with how many hands were trying to press it.

He could feel a finger gently about to press it and deactivate him

until he heard music.

I didn't really sound much like music, it was more of a piano, with cello and with some kind of gear changer, but it sounded interesting.

He could tell that the strangers were interested in what was going on, they even stopped trying to press the button to see what was happening.

Then he started to hear singing.

It was the voice of a woman, but she wasn't happy, it sounded more of a regret than a comforting and welcoming tone.

 _I dunno what I was thinking, leaving my child behind, now I suffer the curse and now I am blind…._

"What's happening out there?" the she-wolf asked

"I think someone is singing." Captain Obvious said

"Way to go captain," Freddy said "Give the boy a prize,"

"Hey, if that's my name I need to live up to it."

 _With all this anger, guilt, and sadness calling to haunt me forever, I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river…_

Soon the robots stopped bothering him and tried to see what was going on so they left the room, leaving it empty of robots that wanted to deactivate Foxy. He took this opportunity to get off the table and get the guitar and Freddy's wardrobe that he wanted.

Foxy curious about the noise as well, so he peeked out of the room and saw the show stage completely black and surrounded by strangers along with Captain Obvious.

Then a noise like something was powering up echoed off the room, and the stage lit up as well the music was better, and had more instruments, drums and depth to it.

Foxy was instantly interested about what was going on.

There was the unfriendly bear that was there earlier, only this time, his eyes looked friendly and filled with wisdom as he played the base, Then there was a purple bunny that was in the room, only he looked like a dude instead of a girl and was on a electric guitar. There was also a yellow Chicken that looked like Chica, only a bit wider and had a beak, she seemed to be holding a microphone to her beak as she played on the keyboard.

But what caught his eye was the red fox from the cove that he saw in the brief moments in the oasis of a room.

The fox was there on the drums, holding a stick and using his hook to hit the drums.

Overall, they sounded pretty good.

 _Is this revenge I'm seeking? or seeking someone to avenge me,_

Suddenly, the fox looked at Foxy.

 _Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free…_

The red fox playing the drums gave a jerk to the right with his face, Foxy knew what that meant, in pirate speech, it meant "Get outta here!"

So Foxy took the fox's unsaid words and left as silently as he could.

 _Maybe I should chase somebody before they'll try to stop it,_

Foxy ran silently down the hall to oasis where he knew the vent to the bunker led.

 _It won't be long before I'll become a puppet…_

Foxy removed the grate from the wall, showing an empty vent.

 _It's been so long, since the last I've seen my son lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter…_

Foxy was about to crawl into the vents when he felt something grab his tail

 _Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song so I can ponder, the sanity of your mother,_

"Where do you think your going?" Said the owner of the hand

Foxy turned to see a unfriendly yellow bear grabbing his tail as music played on into some instrumental. In a weird way, he looked like his friends due to his poor condition and eyeless sockets.

"Foxy," The bear said "You were transformed into a kit, Let me-"

Foxy kicked the bear in the face, Personally he thought it was a bit mean to kick someone in the face when they first met you, but then again, he had the vague feeling that this guy wanted to do the same thing to him as the others.

The bear let him go and held his nose

"Sweet mother crumpet that hurt!" He said

Foxy fumbled to try and get away, but he felt the hand grab him again and yank on his tail, which really hurt.

 _I wish I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes,_

Foxy kicked him twice in his already kicked-in-the-face face.

 _but the future keeps luring like a pack of snakes._

"God!" The bear said "How do you kick so hard?!"

Foxy kicked him twice more in his face causing him to fall on the floor and cover his face, which resembled that of a rotten pumpkin.

 _Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember, those fuzzy memories mess with my temper..._

He crawled down the vent and remembered Jack's advice about removing the panel..

Soon Foxy was free and in the safety of the bunker as he crawled away, he heard the song grow more quieter as he got closer to the bunker. By the time he got there, he wasn't alone at the end of the vent.

When he dropped from the vent to the floor, there was four animatronics that were looking at him.

A white fox with an malformed endoskeleton body had a sour look on her face as she him come down the vent.

"Oh, hello master Foxy," Haru said in the same voice that he always talked in "How was your outin-"

"Shut up Haru," He heard his mother say and move out of the group "What were you thinking?!"

"Mom," Foxy said getting the gutiar and tophat of his back"I can explai-"

"Do you know how worried I have been?!" She said "I wake up in the middle of the night and I find you nowhere in sight, so I asked BB, and he said that you were on some kind of quest!"

"Mo-"

"Don't Mom me!" She continued lecturing "You sir are GROUNDED!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Side note: I don't own the** _ **It's been so long,**_ **I just thought it would be nice for this chapter.**

 **And as always, I hope to see you, in the next chapter, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13- Un-grounding Foxy

**Hello there! and this is the thirteenth chapter!**

 **Now for the news,**

 **Nothing.**

 **Nothing at all.**

 **Now for your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Chapter 13-**

 **The Bunker**

 **12:05 PM**

"What do you mean grounded?!" Foxy asked

"Yeah," Mangle said "You're grounded! It means you're going nowhere fast!"

Foxy stood there dazed trying to soak in what had happened.

"You don't love me!" He said in an incredibly sad voice.

"I do Foxy," Mangle said

"Then why are you grounding me?" He asked

"Because I care about you and I don't want you to do that again." she answered

Then the door was kicked open opened, and Chica walked in with a plate and something steaming off it.

"HEEEYYYY people!" She said in a rather unusually peppy voice "I made us a pi-" She stopped as she looked at the situation.

"Oh…" the chicken looked confused and looked across the room with her pinprick eyes. "Should I wait for the pizza?"

"Probably," Foxy said

"Wait, you made a pizza?" Mangle asked

"Yeah,"

"I thought you ran out of ingredients," She said

"I did," She said as she looked at Foxy and BB "Until two little pirates brought me a net full of ingredients."

Foxy smiled, BB blushed.

"Can I have some?" Mangle asked

Chica did a smile,

"Oh you can...after you unground Foxy, or at least lessen his punishment."

"Are you blackmailing me?" The malformed vixen asked

"No," The chicken said in a smooth and attracting voice "Just wanting to give some pizza, especially pizza with extra pepperonis…"

She waved her hand (Wing? appendage? limb? I DON'T KNOW!) over the pizza, sending the steam curling over to Mangle.

"Well…" She said "It does smell quite good…"

"Have you made your decision?" Chica asked

"I think I will…"

Foxy grew with hope.

"...Not let you off the hook, nice try though."

everybody except Haru and Mangle sighed a sigh of sadness.

"Wait, is that a guitar?" Bonnie asked pointing the the large red object pointing out of Foxy's back.

"Yeah…" Foxy said in a sad voice, as he unslung it off his back, making a few depressing notes at the same time. "You can take it"

Bonnie looked curiously at the instrument, then reached his endoskeleton hand out to it and grabbed it. He made an excited giggle and strummed a few strands, making rather melodious notes.

"Ah, finally…" He said looking at it with his one green eye that showed happiness. then he turned the eye to Foxy "Thanks pal, you know, are you sure you're not Santa Claus hiding underneath that costume?"

Foxy let out a little giggle, then tried to do a deep "HO! HO! HO!" but only succeeded in laughing more, and causing the others to laugh.

"Hey, did you get my wardrobe?" Freddy asked him over the chorus of laughter.

"Uh, yeah." Foxy said getting the top hat, bowtie, and fragments of costume that he found.

"Oh thanks!" Freddy said as he took the articles, "I'm gonna look extra-sharp with these…"

"Hold on!" Mangle interrupted just as they were about to leave leave, "Foxy got everyone something except for _me_?"

Foxy looked, he had nothing on him.

"From the looks of it…" Bonnie said "I'd say that he got you noth-"

"I brought ye me," Foxy interrupted

Mangle looked at him with her single yellow eye, Foxy didn't want to lie to her, nor did he want to tell the truth that he destroyed an air vent, hit a human in the stuff, and kicked some random animatronic in the face multiple times.

So he decided to walk in the middle of the road

"In the moment's were I was hanging in the middle of the kitchen…" he said "I thought about ye...like what would happen if I was caught, and what would happen if I returned…"

Mangle just looked at him.

Then she shed a tear.

"Ye really are the best thing to happen to me…" She said as she wiped it away then she walked (Crawled? Moved?) to him and hugged him.

"I love ye Foxy," She said

"I love ye to mommy," He answered back

The group made an "AAAWWWWW!" as they hugged

When they broke, She looked at Foxy.

"Son," She continued "By the power invested in me by….uh…."

"Bob," Bonnie suggested, which got him slugged by Freddy.

"Sure, why not, Bob, I release Foxy from the grounding."

Foxy looked at her with the happiest look that he could muster.

"But," She said "There will be some rules,"

"Better than doing nothing at all," Foxy added

"Okay then," She said "I want you to tell me when ye'd be goin to the surface, And I want a time where I can expect ye to return, if ye don't return, I'll climb up there and get you meself.."

"Sounds great!" Foxy said

"Now…" Mangle continued "About this pizza…."

"Oh, right," Chica said "Well, if we can find a table, I can guarantee that it will be gone in five minutes."

"Okay then…" Freddy said "Let's go to the table!"

"Aye!" Mangle and Foxy said as they left the doorway and went to the table to eat the pizza.

They sat at a table that had three legs, and a hockey stick duct taped to the table to make it stand properly. The chairs were a bit uncomfortable, but it was better than the floor.

When Chica was handing out the slices of pizza, she gave Foxy something else that made him like her more than he already did.

A plate of bacon

Lots of bacon.

"Thanks," Foxy whispered

"Hey, I couldn't have made it without you," she said as she put the empty platter that once had a pizza on the table.

"Chica," Bonnie asked "Won't we kill our circuits if we eat this?"

"Probably not," She said "I mean, we do have a soul possessing the costume right?"

Everybody nodded except for Haru, Foxy didn't know what a soul was so he just went with the rest of the group.

"Then we should be just fine," She said as she sat next to Freddy.

"Well," Freddy said "I'm done waiting,"

Then they started eating.

Bonnie complained that he got the smallest slice, and that he should get a bigger slice from Freddy, after a few seconds, a fight was afoot on the floor as the two duked it out. While Mangle and Chica got closer to Foxy and talked with him about what it was like on the surface.

And it wasn't until right before Foxy took a bite of his slice that he realized what good friends he had.

 **Showstage**

 **Third person Lupa POV**

In all honesty, she had seen weirder scenes than this.

She remembered one day she was performing and a child asked why pirates were all boys and there were no girls. She could have answered that question, but she didn't want to scar the child for life, so she remained silent and pretended that she didn't know.

In fact, the scene was kind of awesome, since the animatronics were playing a different kind of music that sounded pretty good than what they usually sang.

She especially liked the pirate fox who was playing the drums.

She guessed that it was what Foxy before he turned into a kit.

In all honesty, he looked pretty handsome with his bright red fur.

She made a mental note that if they somehow managed to turn him back to an adult, she had first dibs on him.

But when she looked at closer him, she saw something odd.

His eyes would constantly change, at one point they had the numbers 85 but then they changed to 87 and vice-versa.

As she looked, she noticed that the animatronics also had numbers in their eyes.

The dude version of Bonnie had the number 93, the Freddy playing the base had the number 49, and the chicken had the number 69.

She wondered why on earth would they have numbers in their eyes.

As the song finished, she felt a cold and sad presence.

One she hadn't felt since she first was given life when she ate poisoned birthday cake from Valarie.

Just before the song finished, she heard the chicken on the stage say something.

"I miss you sweetheart…" she said

Then the power went out.

Freddy then started playing _troubadour_ and his eyes lit up which usually happened when the power went out. But this time he started to hit his head to make it stop.

"I love it when you do that," Bonnie said

"Really?" Freddy said stopping his action

"Yeah," she said "I wish I had that, it would be so cool.."

"Hey, you're cool enough already," he said

"What?"

"Oh...nothing." he said

A happy thought went through Lupa's mind, which really didn't happen that often.

Then the power returned, showing an empty stage with just instruments on it.

The animatronics that performed were gone.

"What was that?" Mike asked

"I can honestly say I don't know," Freddy answered

"I can," Said a sad voice.

Lupa turned around to see Marionette, strings and she saw Mike back away from Marionette the same way one would back away from a lion or some dangerous animal if it got out of the zoo.

"Oh," Freddy said "Mike, I never told you about Marionette..."

"Is he going to hurt me?" Mike asked in a frightened tone

"No," The puppet said "You look quite friendly, better than that one night guard…"

"Um...thanks?" Mike said. "Just getting used to you...your really scary."

"Yeah," Marionette "Honestly, I wished I could change this mask…"

There was only a few things that made her deathly scared: Marionette, who gave her life, and the human known as Chuck Norris, who could supposedly move the earth with a single push-up and could block bullets with his beard.

"O-oh...hi there…." She said in the bravest voice she could, which was more of a mouse squeak.

"Hello Lupa," He said calmly "How are you doing? How did you get out of the junk yard?"

The junk yard was another one of her more unhappier memories. One that involved a lot of violence, profanity, and ended up with her and the toy animatronics nearly getting incinerated, mulched, and turned into soda cans.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" She answered.

"What was that little thing on the stage?" Bonnie asked him

"I'm not entirely sure," Marionette said "But if it is what I think it is...then we're in for a rocky road ahead of us."

"What do you think it is?" She asked

"Possibly Nightmares." He answered

Lupa stood there, the last time she heard the word Nightmare used as a subject, it was from Grey, moments before he lost his body and ended up hacking Foxy's hand off.

"Nightmares?"

"Horrible things to run into alone," Marionette continued "Let's just say, if you run into one alone, odds are you won't be in control of your body anymore."

That made the room quieter than a tomb.

Lupa considered herself pretty strong, but she was on the verge of tears.

She felt the memories rushing, soon she was lost in the past about what had happened to her.

 _[Flashback]_

 _"...And that is how we three became the greatest pirates to ever live!" They all three said as they bowed._

 _The kids cheered, a few of them whistled, and one teenager there gave Lupa a wink and a finger gun while another one held a bottle of hot sauce and said "you're just as hot,"_

 _She blushed at the teen. Then Grey saw her do a little glance at the both of them._

 _"Alright," Grey said "ye gots about five min-"_

 _Then he stopped,_

 _His eyes bulged_

 _"ye got-"_

 _She looked to see him hunch over as if he was punched_

 _"Grey?" Foxy asked "Are ye okay?"_

 _"Foxy….g-g-get away from me…" he said in a weak voice_

 _"Uh...hey kids, why not got to Freddy and listen to one of his songs?" Lupa suggested_

 _"Okay!" the pack of children said as the walked away from the cove and from them_

 _When the curtains closed, Grey collapsed, and started breathing heavily._

 _"Grey!" Foxy said "Lad get up!"_

 _"Foxy…get away from me...he want's to hurt you…." he said as he looked up to the two. Lupa saw something horrible that would forever scar her and make her hate something even worse than Valarie._

 _"Who?" Foxy asked_

 _His left eye was completely yellow and the iris had vanished, the pupil was elongated to almost a snake like-eye._

 _"Why me of course!" The left side of his face said in a voice that was meek but also incredibly humorous and insane but also sounded like multiple people talking at the same time._

" _By the way, the name's-," the voice continued_

" _Go away Nightmare!" Grey's voice said "Y-you're insane!"_

 _"Sure I am, what's your point?" his left side said_

 _All Lupa could do was watch in horror as the remaining part of his green turned yellow just like his left eye ._

 _"Lupa…" he choked out "I love you..."_

 _"Don't be a baby," The crazy voice said "I'm just borrowing your body for a bit, it wont hurt."_

 _Then his voice cut off as he fell to the floor unconscious._

 _Lupa and Foxy looked at him._

 _"Call an engineer," Foxy said_

 _"Okay…" she said as she yelled for an engineer, soon one walked through the cove._

 _"There a problem?"_

 _"Yeah," Foxy said "Grey just stopped working all of a sudden,"_

 _"Okay." The engineer said, "If you can get him sitting, I can see what's wrong with him."_

 _"Alright," Foxy said as he put his right hand under Grey's jaw, but just before he could sit him up, Grey opened his eyes._

 _But it wasn't his eyes._

 _They were yellow with the oval Iris's_

 _"Man, two eyes and a three dimensional body, I may keep this one," the insane voice said_

 _Foxy tried to retract his hand, but Grey grabbed it with inhuman speed._

 _"Phyc!" said the insane voice "Hope you liked your hand, cause it's mine now!"_

 _Then Grey grabbed Foxy's hand and a knife in his belt,_

 _Lupa tried to stop Grey._

 _But his knife cut through Foxy's hand like it was butter._

 _She screamed as she saw Foxy clutch his stump that was once a hand._

 _"Oh Foxy," The voice said "If I let you keep that hand, it would really be bad for me in the long run because your gonna-"_

 _Then the engineer deactivated Grey. and put him in a closet in the spare parts room that was made for broken animatronics._

 _It was the last time she had seen her beloved Grey._

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Hey, can you stop talking Marionette?" Mike asked seeing Lupa's worsening condition

Marionette was silent and gave a look like "you dare interrupt me filthy human?!"

"Why should I listen to- Oh…" He said as he saw Lupa.

Soon every pair of pinprick, artificial, and natural eyeballs were on her.

"Lupa?" Mike asked "Do you need some alone time?"

"Yeah…" She said sniffling "I'll be in Pirate's Cove…"

Then she sprinted off there, and as she did, she heard Bonnie say "What's her deal?"

"A Nightmare tried to possess her friend once." Marionette answered "The Nightmare succeeded"

She reached the Cove, pulled back the curtains and started sobbing as quietly as she could, which was proven a difficult task.

She sobbed for herself and for Grey, who's soul was still probably lost in the ocean of cold, dark, anger that was a nightmare's body.

Then she heard thump.

She looked up to see nothing but an empty cove.

Then she heard laughter.

And two words flashed into her mind

 **IT'S ME**

"Holy S#*%!" She yelled as she jumped back and drew out a knife which she kept sheathed in her belt as a yellow costume appeared right in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me!" Said another sad voice

She looked at it with curiosity. It came an empty Freddy costume but only yellow and had holes in it. It had Freddy's same wardrobe, only it was navy blue instead of jet black. The other difference was the head. Instead of a smooth and regular Freddy head, it appeared to have a gigantic dent that looked vaguely like a pawprint on the right side of it's face, making the cheekbones, and other facial structures look deformed and making the face look similar to a rotten pumpkin.

He also didn't have eyeballs, just pinpricks like Marionette.

She had never seen this thing in her life, and was a bit scared of it because it looked fairly satanic.

"Please, can you help me out?" It asked in a slurred voice due to it's jaw being turned seventy degrees off from what a normal jaw would look like

She stood and put the knife away. Still thinking that it had the faint intention of hurting her.

"Hum...Sharry for meeting you like this." the bear said "As you can scee, my facse ics in a little mesched hup…"

She sheathed her knife.

"Do you mind fixing my face? uh…."

"Lupa," She said extending her hand

"Goldie," He said extending out his. Then as they shook, she saw the bear look at her hand.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked

"Nothing," She said "It's just an endoskeleton hand, I perform, and I don't want the kids freaking out thinking 'AAAHHHH! that pirate is a zombie, it wants to eat us!'"

The bear did a laugh. Suddenly, she seemed less sad, almost in a happy mood because she made the bear laugh.

"I hike you," he said "But han you hix my face pleashe?"

"Sure," Lupa said "But I can't guarantee that it will be painless…"

She then walked over to the bear and put her hands around his mask, but she was lost in his eyes. There was something about them, something about those tiny, white pinpricks that made him look cute.

 _Stop it_ , She told herself _Don't look like a bigger fool than you already are._

But she couldn't stop looking at them.

"Hum…" The bear said "Should we do this in the spare parts room? I mean, we can fix my fasce here, but I think that-"

"That sounds great," Lupa said

"I'll teleport us," He said as he put his arms around her the same way one would put their arms around someone they wanted to hug "Hope this doesn't feel too weird,"

"I feel fine," She said "Let's just fix your head,"

"Agweed," He answered "talking like this is shtarting to hurt,"

She let out a little giggle, then they teleported out of the cove.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14-Sabrina's revenge

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the fourteenth chapter.**

 **Now for the news:**

 **There are none.**

 **Now for your regularly scheduled chapter**

 **Chapter 14- Sabrina's revenge**

 _What's going on?!_

Sabrina was scared and confused about the situation at hand. She had a deactivated chicken that she had no idea what to do with, Mike had been kidnapped, or worse, killed. And there appeared to be some kind of gathering going on in the show stage.

What made things worse was that Fritz never came back from the bathroom, which sucked because she was really starting to grow onto the night guard and shea could really use his help.

And the only weapon she had was her sonic screwdriver, which she wished could turn into a lightsaber.

She saw the animatronics gather around the show stage as four other animatronics performed.

This was confusing, since there was two of the exact same robots in the same room.

For a brief moment, she feared the worst: a time paradox was occurring.

Then she reminded herself that Dr. Who was a TV show, and that the fabric of space and time was probably going to stay intact, since a time machine hadn't been invented yet.

As she looked through the cameras, she saw the lights flicker and the tablet have static. Then a little sign appeared on the PDA that would usually read the power level she had read **Warning: generator overload. Proceeding to cut power to avoid explosions and possible fires.**

 _Crap,_

Then the power went out.

She strained her eyes to see through the darkness, which was proven more difficult than she thought.

She realized that it was stupid trying to see in pitch darkness, especially with those robots out, for all she knew, they could have night vision, rocket-powered fists, or shoot lasers out of their eyes or something like that. Not wanting to be in the darkness anymore, she then took out her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lights above her and activated it. Soon they turned back on and provided light to the tiny office.

 _Well,_ She thought _Im glad I brought my sonic, if I didn't I probably would have been dead when that… thing entered the room._ She glared at the deactivated robot and was tempted to reactivate it and use it as a hostage, but then again, she had no idea if the robots would take her seriously or if she would get fired for blowing up a robot because they didn't exactly see eye-to-eye.

She used the sonic again, this time on the computer, and it turned on. It made the "Resuming Windows" screen as it powered up.

She looked down the hallways, so far, nothing was coming down them.

Then the screen of the computer changed to the standard screen one would see on any computer, and when it did, the PDA that showed the security footage turned on as well, showing the showstage which was now empty.

She looked at the computer and saw a strange program.

It was called GTA.

"Well that explains a lot…" She said looking at the program. During the course of the summer, she had wondered how Mike was able to know so much about GTA despite the fact that he didn't have the game at his house.

She was tempted to play it, especially since he got the expanded version of it on the computer.

Then she heard voices coming from the PDA

She decided that playing a first-person-shooter could wait, since she would have to be alive in order to play it and fully enjoy it.

She then looked at the PDA.

It showed all the animatronics (Except the Chicken) In the room.

There was also some kind of puppet in the room, which was starting to give her the willies, especially with it's pinprick eyes, twisted smile, and just creepy mime-like appearance.

Then it started talking about something.

Then it floated down the hall mentioning something about the office.

Terror grew in Sabrina as she feared what this thing could do to her.

She was faced whether or not to stay and fight this thing, or hide.

The decision was made in less than ten seconds

 _That's it!_ She thought as she tried to find someplace to hide _I did NOT sign up for this! I am DONE with this crap!_

She looked for something to hide in that didn't make it too obvious that she was hiding in something.

She found a steel trash can in the corner of the room, opened the lid and found the can to be fairly empty with the exception of a few packages of Kool-aid and some uneaten pizza.

 _Well,_ Sabrina thought _is climbing in the trash really worth it?_

She looked at the camera and almost had a heart-attack.

The bear, the bunny and the puppet were all walking down the hall.

Mike was with them.

And she had the vague feeling that they were using him as a hostage, the same way that she would have done with the chicken.

"Well," Mike said "We probably should tell her,"

 _What?_ She thought curiously as she raised the volume of the PDA

"Tell her what?" The bunny asked

"You know," He continued "About everything."

 _Everything?_

"You do realize that she could very well slap you in the face." The bear said

"Yeah," He said "But it was just a little prank, Im sure she will forgi-"

She put the PDA down.

Sabrina stood in shock for a few seconds trying to comprehend that Mike had just been fooling with her and really faked his death, and that the robots were in on it.

It was all a prank.

Then shock turned to anger.

And anger led to revenge.

 _MIKE!_ She thought in anger _When I get my hands on your sorry butt…_

She tried to think of something that would be curious to Mike yet pleasing to her.

Then she came up with a solution.

 _I'm gonna tie you up to a chair and make you watch the Dr. Who marathon!_

She controlled her flaming rage and realized that tying him to a chair would solve nothing and making him watch a show that made him gripe and ruin her experience about her favorite show.

She wanted to get back at him.

She wanted to do to him what he did to her

She wanted to scare him.

Make him remember not to do this again.

"Well," Sabrina said in a rather evil voice "If Mike wants to play that way…"

Then she started thinking about plans of revenge, which weren't very hard to come up with ,and after three seconds of thought, she came up with a few ideas:

A) She could fake her death and watch him cry like a little baby

B) She could hide in the trashcan and scare the crap out of him and his robot friends.

C) She could use her sonic to deactivate the rest of the robots and teach Mike a lesson.

Then she came up with the best one yet.

D) ALL OF THE ABOVE

Sabrina snickered as she took a few random packs of ketchup she found on the floor, a pair of scissors in the drawer, and some paper along with a pencil.

She cut a bit of her purple hair and took her hat off. She then sprayed one side of the hat with the ketchup and sprayed a little more on the walls to make it look like someone had killed her. She then put the hair and the hat on the floor and added a little more blood to indicate what had happened.

The footsteps were coming down the west hall.

She realized she had about fifteen seconds before they came into the office.

She wrote a message on the paper and put it with the hat, to make it look like somebody had killed her.

She had to admit, It looked pretty legitimate for a murder scene. But she still had one more thing to do.

She jumped into the trashcan and put the lid on top as silently as she could, and took the PDA with her. Once she was in the can, she hit the record button on the PDA and switched to the office.

 _Alright,_ She thought _Get ready for some cold, hard, revenge..._

 **East hall.**

"Alright," Mike said "Just...get ready for a lot of swearing."

"Why?" Freddy asked

"Sabrina's...well….pretty vulgar about certain situations."

"How vulgar?" Marionette asked

"One time someone threw food at her, I never heard so many cuss words used in one sentence…"

The group was a bit taken off by what he said.

"Well," Marionette said "I'm sure she's a nice person to be with,"

"She's not nice," Mike said

"No?" Marionette said in a confused voice

"She's freakin _awesome_ to be around!" Mike said "I can actually relate a lot with her…even when I first saw Chica..."

"Hey, what happened to Chica?" Marionette asked

"Sabrina deactivated her." Mike answered "I wish I did that earlier when I started working, could have made my life easier..."

Marionette pinpricks grew a bit bigger, Mike guessed from fear.

"Poor girl…" marionette said

"Relax old pal," Freddy added as they got closer to the office "She needed a bit of bedrest anyway, she started walking around a little dizzy today…"

"Alright," Mike said as they got to the office door "Let's just wait for the door to fall, then we will talk about the current situation." Then they waited for a scream of terror to come from the office and the door to slam.

But it didn't

"Any moment now…" Bonnie said

It didn't happen any moment now.

"Maybe she's just messing with us…" Mike said in a slightly frightened tone "I'll go check on her..."

"Alright," Marionette said "Just...warn us if she starts swearing."

"Okay then…." Mike said as he peeked through the window hoping to see a girl with purple hair at wits end.

He gasped

"No…" he said "H-he couldn't have…"

"What?" Bonnie asked

"I-I can't believe it…" Mike continued in a sad, almost crying voice "It's all my fault…"

"Mike," Freddy said "It's probably not your fau-"

Then he saw the room.

Aside from the deactivated chicken on the ground, there was something far more serious happening in the room.

The girl with purple hair whom Mike cared a lot about was gone.

Instead, there was hat covered in bloodstains, along with a lock of her purple hair on the floor.

There was blood on the wall, on the floor, and even on the table.

"What is it?" Marionette asked

"You don't wanna know." Freddy answered

"Vincent just can't leave us alone can he?!" Mike said in an angry voice as he punched the wall

"What do you mean-"

Freddy saw Marionette look at the bloodstained room

"Oh no…" the puppet said

He saw Mike walk into the silent room.

As Mike walked closer to where Sabrina once stood, he saw him pick up a note next to the hat.

Dread grew in Freddy as Mike picked up the folded piece of paper.

Mike took a deep breath and opened the piece of paper.

"She's really gone…" Mike said with tears as he showed the letter to everyone.

Freddy read it.

It read :

 _Her skeleton_

 _Will stay remain in_

 _the restaurant forever_

"Mike," Marionette said "If it's any consolation, I could bring her back to life…"

"I don't know." Mike said as he broke down into tears "I-I-I really liked her…"

"Do you need a tissue?" Bonnie asked

"Thanks….your a great sidekick," Mike sobbed out

"Sidekick?" Marionette asked

"Its a long story…" Freddy answered

Soon Bonnie brought him a box of tissues and he started going through them faster than a machine gun.

"You know," Bonnie said "Chica's more better for this situation."

"Yeah," Freddy added "Probably should re-activate her, she's dealt with crying babies before, no offense Mike."

Bonnie reached over to Chica and hit a button under her jaw, soon her eyes lit up and she started to stand.

"Good morning…" She yawned "how long was I asleep?"

"Five minutes." Bonnie answered

"No wonder I still feel like-"

Then she saw Mike crying over the bloodstained hat. She took in what had happened from the bloodstains in the room.

"Oh Mike…" She said as she sat down with Mike and put him in a hug. The sobbing night guard then turned his head into her chest, hugged her, and kept crying.

Freddy wasn't entirely sure what to make out about the situation and didn't know whether Chica would tell Mike to cry somewhere else, or if she would let him stay where he was.

After a few seconds, Chica put Mike into a hug as well.

"I always thought about her…" He continued "When I first worked here, I was scared that I would never see her again…"

Freddy never imagined what Mike went through on his first week, nor that he had a girlfriend that he cared about.

"A-a-and…" He blew his nose on her bib "I never got to ask her out…."

He sobbed a little more. Chica shushed him and rocked him back and forth, like he was some sort of man-child.

"It's okay," She cooed him "Who knows, she may come back, and you may be able to see her once every six hours."

Mike sobbed a little less.

"It'll be better…" She added

"Chica..." Mike asked "Do you think this is weird?"

"Of course not, you're in pain," She said as she kept hugging him. "And people in pain need to be consoled."

After a few minutes, Mike's sobbing nearly stopped.

"Your chest is really soft." He said

"Okay, now this is starting to getting weird." She said as she let go of the hug and stood up.

"Well," Marionette said "In a completely unrelated topic, I have a body to find…"

"You do that," Bonnie said as she stood and helped Mike stand up. When she did, Freddy noticed that she had blood on her forelegs, arms, and a little bit on her face.

He didn't know if it made her more terrifying or more cute.

"Bonnie," Freddy said "You have a little…" then gestured the area near her right cheek where the blood was.

"Oh," She said as he brushed it off with her index finger.

She then looked at her finger for a little bit.

Then she sniffed her finger.

And then she put it into her mouth.

"EEEWWW!" Everyone groaned in disgust

Mike started gagging and looked like he was going to vomit.

"Why would you do that?!" Freddy asked her

Bonnie ignored him smacked her mouth a little, the same way someone would when they were tasting something.

"Mike," She said

"What was that for?!" Mike yelled

"For science," She answered

"And how does tasting blood help this situation?"

"Then tell me why does Sabrina's blood taste like ketchup?" she asked

That made the room quiet

"What?" Chica asked

"Yeah," She said "You're girlfriend's blood tastes like ketchup."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Mike commented

Bonnie glared at him,

"Okay..I like her…" the night guard admitted.

"Way to be a big boy." Chica said she patted his back and brushed a finger on a blood stain on her foreleg and put it into her mouth.

"Okay…" Chica said "Either blood is very tasty, or this is ketchup."

Freddy was taken back by what was happening, surely there was a rule against people tasting blood, was there?

Then he saw Mike do the same thing that Bonnie and Chica did.

"Yep," He said in a slightly better voice "It's ketchup."

"So where's Sabrina?" Freddy asked

That made the room quiet.

"I-I don't know." Mike said

"Do you think she left us?" He asked

"No…" Mike added as he stood

"Well, where do you think she is?" Chica asked

"If I know her," Mike said using a tissue to clean the ketchup from his clothes "She's somewhere watching _Dr. Who_ , or watching us on the cameras."

Then he opened the trashcan to throw the tissue, which should have been anti-climatic because it was something everyone did every day without thinking, unless what they were throwing away had sentimental value.

But for some reason something jumped at him.

It screamed as it rose from the trashcan to full height.

Freddy admitted that there was some pretty scary things in the pizzeria, but a monster that lived in the trash was really unexpected, and almost terrifying to think about.

"PREPARE TO DIE!"The thing screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **"** Screamed everyone(Including Marionette).And out of sheer terror for what the thing was, they had gotten themselves into a gigantic hug of safety, which almost never happened.

But the trash monster started laughing.

Almost cackling like a witch.

Then it fell to the floor as it laughed.

As Freddy looked closer, he saw something odd.

The monster had purple hair

And was wearing a night guard uniform

It took him a few moments to realize that it was Sabrina.

"Sabrina?" He asked the laughing nightgaurd

"Man, you should have seen your faces!" She said as she kept laughing "Priceless!"

"That wasn't funny!" Mike said as he broke from the hug

"You're right, It's hilarious!" She said as she kept laughing

"What kind of sick prank is this?!" Marionette added

"Oh, just a little payback." She said as she composed herself "Just like what Mike almost did to me,"

"No I didn't!" He objected

But Sabrina was ready for that. She took out the PDA and put it a few minutes earlier to when they were discussing about how they were going to have to tell her about how the situation.

When she put the PDA down, Mike stood there, almost dazed. Similar to the same way someone would do if they lost in court.

"Even better…" Sabrina continued "I recorded it, that means I can see you scream like a girl whenever I want…"

Then she replayed the footage, and sure enough, a scream that sounded like Mike's voice was far higher and louder above the others. Mike let out a moan, fell to the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Don't feel bad Mike," Sabrina said as she put her hand on his back "I saved one more fun thing for you…"

"What?!" He asked in a sarcastic voice "Just what?! Are you going to tazer me? cause whatever sick prank you have next, Im ready for it!"

The room was quiet for a few moments.

"Well," She said "I wanted to give you this…."

Then she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

When she stood back Mike and all the animatronics were in shock.

"I was going to punch you gut for what you did earlier... but what you said when you saw my fake death…" She blushed "I just couldn't hurt a nice guy like you."

Mike still sat there.

"Well then," She sighed breaking the tension "If you excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I don't know how you did it Mike, but my bladder is killing me…"

She then walked down the hall, and vanished from view.

Mike still sat there.

But he had a smile on his face.

"She likes me…" He said in a happy voice.

For a few brief moments, the pizzeria was quiet, not because of an awkward silence, or because of something sad that happened.

It was a happy silence. A silence where something so great had happened, that words couldn't describe it.

Until a very loud and painful "OOOOOWWWWWW!" broke it.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Well...That's all for today folks! see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15- repairs

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the fifteenth chapter, sorry about the wait, but hey, I still managed to upate.**

 **And now, for the news:**

 **I do plan on writing another story, right after this one of course. (The title is still pending)**

 **And that's the news for today, now, for your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 *****Note- I was a bit iffy on making this chapter, but I published it anyway*****

 **Chapter 15- Repairs**

 **Spare parts room**

 **12:25 AM**

Officially, this was the strangest night that Lupa had been in, and she had been in a lot of strange nights.

For starters, she met one of the nicest animatronics she had ever seen, and was beginning to develop feelings for the guy. But what made it strange, was that his face was covered with dent marks, and the only way to push out the dents was to take his head off.

It was already strange enough when someone asks you to take their head off, but when she did, instead of seeing an empty costume or an endoskeleton underneath, she saw what appeared to be a shadow of a person, and the only facial parts that the shadow was only two pinpricks to indicate the eyes.

What made the night even stranger, was that Goldie could still feel pain when she had to punch and kick the dents from the inside of the mask to even it out.

Overall, she pretty felt horrible, watching him clutch his shadow-like face whenever she kicked or punched the inside of the mask. And whenever she asked if he wanted to stop, he always said:

"Keep going...I'll be fine…"

She looked at her work, so far, it looked like a Freddy mask that she was using as a guide except for a few indents near the right cheek and a overcorrection on the left eyebrow. The golden bear sat on the metal table, and seemed to look at her or something else, but she couldn't tell, because his pupil didn't focus on anything.

She felt terrible for hurting the bear, and she was curious if he wanted her to stop.

"Goldie," She asked "Are you sure you want me too keep doing this?"

"Please do so," the shadowy figure of a person said. "I really want to look good..."

So she resumed to repairing his face, which still felt pretty horrible having to punch and kick and innocent person in the face and especially since he was someone she just met, but she reminded herself that he wanted his face fixed, and that this was the only way to do it.

After what felt like an eternity of screaming, she was almost done, all that was left was correcting the dent for the eyebrow. But it wouldn't go in, no matter how many time she punched it or kicked it, in fact, she had punched and kicked so fast and hard, she was worried she would damage her endoskeleton. All the punchin made her feel a bit too warm with the jacket on, so she took it off and grabbed a hammer near the toolbox.

She wished she just kept her jacket, because all she wore underneath was a sleeveless undershirt and black pants that went all the way to her knees. But she was worried that Goldie would look at her differently because she had lots of scars. Most of them were covered up, but the worst one was a massive gash that came from from a very sharp golf club (A nine iron to be more precise) that went from her left shoulder all the way to her right hip.

She picked up the almost-corrected mask, but the quiet bear still didn't say a word about her scars or about her wardrobe that she wore.

The silence felt like acid was burning into her endoskeleton, because she knew if she made a wrong move or some kind of dumb mistake, she would embarrass herself in front of the bear, and she didn't have Bonnie the idiot or Chica the friendly to re-direct the embarrassment.

"Do you want to talk about something?" She asked as she positioned the hammer above the eyebrow.

"I would like to-OWIE!" the golden bear said

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking about some-SWEET GOD THAT HURTS!"

"Sorry!" She said putting down the hammer and patting the bear on the back.

"Hey, I can't get any worse than I am right now…" Goldie said "What were we talking about again?"

For a brief moment, she worried that the repairing him was causing memory loss.

"Oh, I remember," He said easing her fear

"I was thinking about…"

"About what?" She asked

"Nevermind," He said "Your just really nice,"

She smiled, then hammered his eyebrow, causing him to yelp in pain again

"You know, I spent a lot of time alone," She said to the bear

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said as she sat on the metal table "I just couldn't talk with the toy animatronics for some reason, I tried to a few times, but It just felt weird. And they backed away from me when I did try to speak with them, like I was some kind of disease."

"I know how you feel," Goldie commented

"You do?"

"Yeah," the shadow said "I tried to talk with the regular animatronics, but all they think about when they see me is that they need to respect me and all that stuff."

"Is it a bother to you?"

"More than you can imagine," he said "I mean, one time I wanted a slice of pizza from Chica, and she starts acting all fancy like i'm a king or something like that, not that I don't appreciate that, but I really find it annoying."

Lupa looked at the mask a few more times, and compared it to the brown counterpart, they were almost identical with the exception of an overcorrection on his left cheekbone.

"You know," Goldie added "We have a lot in common,"

"Really?" she asked, very well aware of what he could ask.

"Is the camera on?" He asked

She looked up, and the camera that had a red dot to indicate that it was in use was not on.

"Nope," She answered

"Good," he added "Cause I want to tell you something, personally, I think the others would find it embarrassing."

Lupa felt her main drive motor in her chest began to go really fast, far faster than she imagined it could go, and started to feel the sweltering heat which resulted from when that happened, which was not something she liked to feel unless she was cold. She also hoped that Goldie didn't know that when wolves get scared, they put their tail in between their legs, because then he would have seen her bushy grey tail desperately trying to get in between her legs.

She saw the shadowy figure of a person scoot closer to her on the metal table.

She then grabbed the mask and the hammer.

"Lupa," he said "How about we be in a- OW!"

She felt pretty horrible for doing that little stunt, especially since he was a really nice fellow, but she really didn't want to jump into a relationship with someone she just met, and she really needed to fix his face at the same time.

She compared the masks, they were practically identical.

"As I was saying," he said as he sat back up "I was thin-"

"Well," She said in a slightly rapid and panicked voice as she gave his head to him "I fixed your face! No need to thank me, I'll just be going!" She then stood and went to get her jacket.

"But your hands…" Goldie said

She turned to see that he had put the mask back on, covering the shifting shadow and turning him into the cute bear that she crushed on.

She looked at her endoskeleton hands, the bandages she had wrapped around them were torn apart because of the wires in the mask and looked like they belonged to a mummy because of their skeletal like appearance.

"Can I rewrap them?" He asked

"I-I can do it by myself…" She said, as she put Foxy's black captain's jacket on (Which was a little big for her..) and went to the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Look im fine!" She said in a rather loud voice as she left the room and went to somewhere where she could think. she originally planned Pirate's Cove, but when she walked past the stage,she saw that none of the animatronics were there.

Lupa turned to make sure that nobody was there and that Goldie wasn't following her, and went to the stage, sat down, sat down and started talking to herself.

 _God Lupa, you're so stupid!_ She told herself as she buried her face into her hands _You had him! he was going to freakin ask you out!_

She responded to herself with a foul word.

Then she looked at her hands, which still needed to be covered up.

All she could think about was how horrible she was, crushing on his hopes like a bug.

She liked him, but she was scared about being in a relationship again.

 _Well,_ She thought _I do have all eternity to get Valarie, minus well use my spare time doing something I like…_

She decided that it was best to speak to the gold bear, probably apologize for flipping out and acting like an idiot. She sighed and started walking to the spare parts room, preparing herself by imagining the situation between the two, most likely she feared the worst.

She only walked five feet before the bear to appeared right from her face.

"AAHHH!" She screamed as she fell to the floor, terrified by the his sudden appearance.

"S-sorry!" the bear said "Still haven't mastered teleportation yet…"

"A little warning next time?" She asked

"Fine...but it'll be less fun for me." He said

She let out a little laugh.

"Why did you teleport to me?" She asked

"Well...you seemed really angry...I-I'm not a psychiatrist, but I just wanted to ask if something was bothering you, that's all…"

She smiled, even now, he was showing that he cared about her.

Lupa took a very deep breath, she was either going to look like one the most friendliest person that Goldie ever met, or look like the cruelest and vilest woman he ever crossed paths with.

"Goldie, I really like you," She said "But, personally, I don't think we should become a legitimate couple yet…"

His pinprick eyes just stared at her. She didn't know if he was looking at her hips, her chest, or her face, but his eyes seemed to be pointed at her direction.

"I mean," She continued "I find it really cute that you want to date me, and personally i'm flattered that you would go out of your comfort zone to do this, but I just don't feel ready to go into one yet…"

Goldie still stood there, silently..

"I hope you can understand…" She continued, "I really hope you don't you cry...or kill me…"

She was worried that the animatronic would vanish and never appear in front of her again, or possibly teleport her to the middle of the ocean for breaking his already fragile heart, then laugh as sharks devoured and tore apart her short-circuiting body.

Her worse fear was that she would lose her newfound friend.

After a few minutes, he walked to her.

He didn't look at her, he just kept his gaze as he kept walking forward.

She realized that this may be

Then, when he was about to pass her, he whispered something into her ear.

"Tell me when you want to start..."

She stood there.

It wasn't exactly a perfect yes, but it was far better than what she had planned if he said no.

"T-thanks!" She said as she turned around, and was just now embarrassed

There was only an empty room.

She looked at the camera and felt her heart lurch,

The red light indicating it was in use was on.

 _Well,_ She thought _they were going to find out eventually, minus well tell them earlier._

Lupa then went to the office, feeling happier than she had in years.

When she did, she saw Mike was on the computer appeared to be driving a car.

"Hey Mike," she said

he jumped and turned around, and when he saw her, his expression calmed.

"Oh hey there," Mike said as he returned to his game

Lupa let out a little giggle, it was cute he was trying to hide that he knew about her and Goldie's little moment. "Look, I know you saw what happened on the showstage…."

Mike then paused his game

"What do you mean?"

"You know...what happened between me and Goldie…"

Mike sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Wait, you and him kissed?" Mike asked

"No," She said "But I now have proof you saw it."

Mike was quiet for a few minutes, but then he asked a question.

"What time did this happen?"

"Twelve thirty-ish."

Mike went quiet

"Lupa," Mike answered "I was in the middle of a police chase at that time, and a rather nasty one to be precise..."

She stood there stunned.

"Does sabrina have a tablet?" she asked feeling her joy drain from her body.

"No." Mike said "We only have one tablet, and that tablet is sitting there." and pointed the boxy thing near the computer.

"Then...who used it?" She asked

"I know Sabrina didn't, she went to the kitchen." Mike said in a concerned tone.

Lupa stood there and thought of another reason why it was in use.

"Is there a way to check how many of those thingies are in use?"

"Yeah," He said "But we only have one,"

"You should check anyway," She said

Mike sighed and got on the tablet, then it showed a screen that said _scanning…_

"Wait, so you and Goldie are in love?" Mike asked

"Are you okay with that?"

Mike let out a little smile

"Of course I am," He said "Actually, kind of glad he found someone like you…"

Then the tablet let out a little ding indicating that it was done. and when it did, he got the tablet and switched to the menu which showed how many were in use.

Then his face morphed into a face of concern and total fear

"Mike?" She asked, feeling her face change as well.

He was silent for a few seconds, and his expression got worse

"I-I was wrong…" He said in a trembling voice

"What do you mean?" She asked with fear

"There's a second tablet." He said as all color drained from his face.

Lupa stood there scared beyond belief.

That meant there was someone watching them.

"Then…." She asked feeling dread grow in her chest "who has the second tablet?"

 **End of chapter**

 **Well, that ends this chapter, sorry if it wasn't all that funny, but I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16- Vincent's new plan

**Hello everybody! and welcome to the sixteenth chapter!**

 **Now, for the news:**

 **WARNING: this a slightly scary chapter, if you're a cute person...you may not enjoy this chapter (Unless you're into scary things….wait a minute, isn't FNAF a scary game?! *Mind blown*)**

 **In other words, slightly scarier chapter than normal**

 **Now for your regularly scheduled chapter**

 **Chapter 16**

"Well, this is _problematic…_ "

He put down the tablet, he had actually been really careful not to use the stolen tablet too much, but he probably went too far when he looked at the golden bear an Lupa have their little moment. He decided that he had snooped enough at the lives of his victims and decided that he should get some much needed rest. He put the tablet down and walked over to the kitchen, which only was about fifteen feet from where he was working, sleeping, and eating and poured a glass of water from the tap.

In a weird way, he liked the tap water, it had a rather nice taste and was far better than the purified water.

He also ate from a plate of spaghetti he had, he wasn't that hungry, but he felt like eating anyway. He took a bite of it only to gag on the cold, funky tasting noodles. He spat it out, but not after seeing the world turn a bit colorful and making the colors red green and yellow purple.

Vincent then rushed sink and rinsed out his mouth, after a few minutes of a color test to make sure that he was seeing properly, he drank some water.

When he drank, he got an an idea.

A nasty idea.

One that made him smile.

He stopped drinking and got out a pad of paper and a pen and started brainstorming ideas.

He wrote _How can I kill all the animatronics, get the deed to the restaurant, and find that oh-so-mischievous device?_

He thought about what he written for a few minutes to come up with a possible solution.

He then wrote one word underneath it: _Arson._

True, an unsolved case of Arson could very well turn into his favor and it would succeed in sending all the children to wherever dead kids go when they have didn't have a body to possess. The other thing that made it more desireable was that it would be easy to cause the arson, he could set up a faulty wiring system, and then let it burn the pizzeria down.

What counteracted the use of Arson was that he would not be able to get the property, and that most likely it would be sold to make something else that he hated.

He then wrote a _only if necessary_ next to the word _Arson._

After the idea of Arson, he started thinking of another idea, but turned it down because that stupid little puppet would bring people back from the dead, and the last thing he needed was enemies that were a pain in the butt for him.

He wrote another idea down: _Put something that smells like human flesh in the vents._

That actually had a higher success rate than the idea for arson, first, he could send the business down the tube and even get the health department to check out what was going on and hopefully shut the place down, and the best part was that Marionette couldn't bring something that never lived back from the dead and have it excerpt his revenge on him.

The only problem was that the smell wouldn't last forever, and that he would have to constantly renew it.

Which meant that he would have to return frequently

Which meant that they would eventually find him.

He wrote a: _Probably_ next to the idea.

He really was out of ideas for the next part, anything that he wanted to do would cause too much noise and attract the police, were impossible to do, or were just plain idiotic.

After debating whether he should steal a military helicopter, shoot a missile at the pizzeria, and laugh hysterically as the restaurant went up in a fiery inferno and loud explosion, he decided that he should probably look at the footage and see if he could get inspired by anything.

He picked up the tablet and looked through the footage

After a few minutes of seeing the Lupa and... _that guy_ talk about love, he decided that a mass murder would best be done individually rather than in one fell swoop. So he tore off the paper and folded up just in case what he originally planned couldn't get done.

He then wrote on the new sheet of yellow paper: _New plan: kill animatronics without alerting the police._

That one was a problem though: there was only one of him and some seven of those crazed soul-possessed robots in the room that were immune to bullets and _really_ wanted to get revenge on him.

Then he came up with ideas.

His first idea was to bring a bazooka and shoot 'em up, but that would create too much noise.

His second idea was to throw a grenade at them and hope that the explosion killed them. Once again: too much noise

His third idea was to get Valerie to replace the water in the fire alarm system with sulfuric acid, then turn on the fire alarm to dissolve their bodies. Good idea, but most likely he would dissolve as well.

His fourth idea was to get a lightsaber, preferably a purple one. It would work, if only the technology actually existed...

He sighed and sat back down on the couch.

He picked up the tablet and looked through the footage, once again, wanting to throw up seeing the new couple.

In the midst of his nausea, he got an idea.

He could dress up as Lupa, which wouldn't be too hard, and lure the golden bear to somewhere where nobody could see them, then destroy his body somehow.

That actually seemed plausible, until he remembered where the other Lupa costume was.

And he told himself that there was no way that he would open the door to the animatronics closet, unless he really wanted to get in a fight with that... _thing_ still in the closet.

He wrote the idea down and added _find way to get extra wolf costume_

He then sighed as he was back to square one.

He rewound the footage until he saw the animatronics tie up something red and fluffy to the metal table in the spare parts room. He zoomed in on what was there, it was some kind of fox, only it had a hook on its right hand an eyepatch on it's right eye.

It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Foxy, his favorite animatronic, tied up to the table.

"Oh my God…" he said looking at the poor kit, and how terrified he looked on the table

He looked left and right to make sure nobody was in the tiny room.

"You are so cute!" He said in a high voice, which was really not that hard to do. He then scratched his belly, even though the screen was smooth, he imagined how soft it must have felt if he actually petted the kit.

After looking at the cute little kit for about thirty seconds, he resumed to the task at hand

He the fast forwarded through the footage, he then saw some kind of performance done by four other animatronics on the stage, which was ignorable until the lead singer hinted about him as she sang.

He let out a chuckle, even now, he could strike terror in the hearts of the dead.

He resumed to the task of seeing where Foxy was, which was rather easy since he found his bushy tail going into a vent. And a large golden bear covering his face. As he looked, he realized that Foxy had vanished.

He paused the video, and looked at the tiny fox.

Judging from his size to the golden bear, Child mode had taken its full effect on the fox. What also caught his eye was that he was carrying a bright red guitar slung on his back and what appeared to be a black tophat along with brown fabric him his hands. That got him thinking, for he knew that Foxy couldn't play the guitar, let alone be able to do it in his eight year old form, so then he asked another question.

Why would someone steal something when the didn't need it?

That question then burned in his mind like fire, and he knew that Foxy didn't need a top hat and fine clothing since he was a pirate.

After a while, he came up with idea.

He wrote down on the yellow pad: _Foxy stole for someone else._

He then looked through the footage, but he was faced with another challenge, Where did Foxy go?

That one was a bit tricky, especially since the cameras showed no evidence of where he went after he crawled into the vent. He had a way to figure out what happened in the vents, but it was risky since it would want to update the other tablet at the pizzeria, and the last thing the needed was to be able to see in the vents.

He decided that rather open the ventilation cameras on the tablet, he could open them on his computer and be able to look through the footage without it showing up on the tablet. A few minutes later, he was looking through the ventilation cameras and looking through the vent that Foxy was going through. Instead of seeing him crawl to the camera, he saw something rather odd.

The fox peeled away a ventilation tile to reveal a hole, then he fell down the hole as the tile curled over and gave the illusion of a flat surface.

He was a bit surprised at the fox's cunningness, especially since he showed more of it now than when he was an adult.

But he smiled.

He then wrote down a new plan on the yellow pad of paper

He smiled a bit more at what he wrote down.

He had a plan that could work.

After all, he had no memory of his past, and what was even better was that Foxy was a child, and he specialized in doing away with children.

Vincent put a large check mark next to the plan, and felt a wave of relief as he finally got a plan that could work.

He then changed into black silk pajamas, got out a pillow and a blanket, and went to sleep, but moment's before he fell asleep he heard a noise.

 _RIIING!_

It was the sound of a phone ringing.

 _RIIING!_

 _RIIING!_

 _RIIING!_

He ignored it, but after the fourth ring, it didn't stop.

 _RIIING!_

This troubled him, since phones usually stopped ringing after the fourth try.

He stood from the couch, and picked it up with a sense of dread, usually it was never a good sign if you get a phone call after midnight, unless you were planning on getting one after midnight from a friend.

He picked it up and put it next to his ear.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

Then there was a noise at the other end of the line.

It was the sound of heavy breathing, as if someone was had gotten the wind knocked out of them.

The tablet flashed to life and the screen flashed to a random room.

the breathing got heavier and raspier

Vincent walked over to the tablet.

On the top left corner where it would say the room that it was filming it said two words.

 _Safe room_

At first, the screen was all black.

But as he looked saw something,

he saw two white eyes.

Then a body was seen.

It was a Freddy costume, which was terrifying enough on it's own,

But this Freddy was different.

As the picture cleared up, his stomach did somersaults.

The Freddy wasn't the friendly bear that would sing if you asked him too or give you a hug if you asked him nicely.

It was a monster

It was in terrible condition, large patches of it's costume were visible and showed its endoskeleton.

But what terrified him was that it had enormous fangs coming out of it's mouth, and it's hand had extended claws as it held a tophat with a skull made of metal wires along with many smaller Freddy heads on it's body, all armed with the same razor sharp teeth as the large head.

The head jerked violently back and forth along with his eyes opening it's mouth when it did.

As the picture got clearer, he saw that the bear was holding a phone in his left hand.

Then it's breathing got louder

The bear made a few grunts.

Vincent wanted to hang up the phone, but for some reason he was frozen in time.

The bear's grunts slowly transformed into letters

And those letters turned into speech.

"Im….not….finished!"

Then it laughed, which sent chills up his spine.

"And….I….am….not…..alone.."

Then screen of the tablet turned off as well as the phone.

Vincent looked at what just happened in the living room of the office.

Then he looked left and right to make sure that nothing was in his room.

 _Was he there?_ He thought _or did he even exist at all?_

He looked at the plate of spaghetti that tasted funny

A few minutes later, it was in the trash and Vincent had left a reminder to never eat that meal or from that restaurant again, unless he wanted to see the monster again.

A few minutes later, he locked the door to his room and went to sleep with the lights on for the first time in his life.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well….scary chapter...but don't fret, next chapter will be super cute...maybe (Or at least I think.)**

 **And that's all the time for today, and as always, I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17- the monster under the bed

**Hello there! and welcome to the seventeenth chapter, I must apologize for the wait, life just happens to really like to interfere with me writing, and whenever I did get to write, I couldn't concentrate, but that's all behind us**

 **now, for the news:**

 **(Puts scouter back on)**

 **Me- It's...it's….only 0000| reads? that doesn't sound right...**

 **Friend- (Facepalms) you're holding it the wrong way.**

 **Me- I am?**

 **Friend- Yeah, the scouter is suppose to go on your left eye, not your right eye.**

 **Me- Oh….0-0 (Puts scouter on left eye) GAH!**

 **Friend- what?**

 **Me- It's...its…**

 **Friend- It's what?**

 **Me- (takes scouter off and crushes it in hand) IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAANNNNNDD!**

 **Now for your regularly scheduled chapter**

 **Chapter 17- the monster under the bed**

 **The Bunker**

 **1:03 AM**

"Aw, come on mommy!"

"I don't know lad," She said "Ye may get a little sick, ya know, after eating…"

After Chica had served the pizza, they had spent the hour playing games, telling old jokes, and even doing a short performance to the little fox, which really boosted Chica's and everybody's morale.

They were in the hallway, and Foxy had been begging to let Mangle pick him up and carry him as she walked across the ceiling.

"Mangle," Chica said "I

She saw her sigh,

"Alright," The malformed vixen said "Hold on lad…"

The kit gave Mangle a big hug in her mid part of her body and didn't let go, as if he was clinging on for dear life, then she started crawling on the wall, then she was hanging from the ceiling holding the kit.

"Wow…" He said looking a little queasy

"Ye okay lad?" She asked extending her head to look at the kit

"Yeah," he said "Just not used to looking at things from this high…"

"Do ye want me to put ye down?"

"Of course not!" He said "I feel like i'm flying! and If i'm gonna be a pirate when I grow up, I need to be scared of nothin'!"

Chica looked at the two foxes, in a strange way, she always imagined Mangle and Foxy falling in love, kissing, and hugging them in each others arms.

This is not how she imagined the two would be in love, but in a weird way, she liked it and actually found it a bit better than if they actually dated, since Foxy practically loved everybody as a child.

"Mommy!" Foxy said putting his hand against his left eye like it was a periscope and pointing it at a empty Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and BB "I think I see Grey and his bad gang of pirates!"

"Really?!" She asked

"Yeah!" He said "They'd not be too far, we can take em by surprise!"

"Then what are we waiting for, Christmas?" She asked

"Foxy, away!" He said as he extended his right hook out and tucked his left arm near his chest, and giving the same pose that Superman did when he flew. Mangle then crawled across the ceiling, carrying Foxy and giving the idea of flying as they crawled to the group.

"Should we play along?" Freddy asked as they got closer

"Of course we should," Chica commented "Besides, gives me an excuse to tickle his cute little belly…"

"You'll never take us alive!" Bonnie added and held his red guitar as a sword.

"Wait, I don't have a weapon!" BB said as they got closer

"Of course you do," Chica replied

"I do?"

"Yeah," She answered "You can fly right?"

"Yeah, but I can only go about two feet in the air!"

"Better than zero feet."

"ARRGGH!" Foxy said as Mangle put him down "Ye got ten seconds to surrender or we will attack!"

She probably would have taken him seriously had his pants hadn't fallen down right at the moment he said "Attack!"

Foxy let out a yelp and pulled the torn brown pants back up and then pinched the excess area around his waistband and tried once again to look menacing, by extending his hook and giving an angry face, which only made himself look _even_ cuter.

Chica really wished she had a camera

"We shall never surrender!" Bonnie said as he waved his endoskeleton fist

"Then you leave me choice lad…" Foxy said "ATTACK!"

Foxy charged at Chica first, she was a bit taken off how fast he was, and especially since he was an eight year old.

Foxy swung his hook at her but she sidestepped, dodging his attack.

But he didn't move her foot

Which met Foxy's foot and caused him to trip and fall to the floor.

Chica felt a little guilty for her low move.

"Are you okay?" She asked the pirate

"Since when did enemies ask that question?" Foxy asked

"Okay then..." She said as she loomed over Foxy "What's that on your belly?"

"What?" Foxy asked as he looked at his belly desperately "What's on my belly?"

"How about a tickle monster?"

Then horror dawned on Foxy

"Oh no.."

The kit tried to cover his exposed belly, but his arms weren't fast enough.

Chica put her fingers on Foxy's soft belly, tickling him.

He then started laughing really hard and tried to walk away her, but then she tackled him to the floor, tickling him some more and causing him to laugh even harder

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!- please!- HA! HA! HA! HA! -make it stop!"

"Why should I?" She said as she moved from his belly to his armpits, causing him to squirm some more on the floor as he laughed harder.

"It-HA-HA-HA-HA- hurts!"

"Do you surrender?" Chica asked

"MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-I surrender!"

"Say 'uncle'" she said as she moved her left arm to his jaw

"HA-HA-HA- Uncle! HA-HA Uncle!"

Against her will, Chica stopped tickling Foxy.

It took him a few seconds to slow down the laughing and eventually return to breathing.

"Are you okay?" Chica asked

"Yeah…" He said "Just catching me breath…"

Then she heard something out of the ordinary.

Silence.

She turned around to see that the animatronics were looking at her.

She already felt pretty weird since with only six eyeballs looking at her, but it only made the situation more awkward.

After Foxy composed himself, he let out a large yawn, and his eyes looked a bit sleepy.

"Do you need a nap?" Mangle asked

"Yeah…" he said in a sleepy tone "A nappy would be nice…"

Mangle came down from the ceiling and picked him up. And when she did, he had closed his eyes and looked like he had fallen asleep.

"I'm gonna put him in my room…" She said as she carried him away to her room, Chica followed and when she arrived to the room, the entire population of the small underground area was there leaning on the door as they saw Mangle tucking the SLEEPY kit under the blanket.

"Mommy…" He said

"Yes?" She asked

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asked

"Um…" She said "Taco Tuesday?"

Foxy looked at her with his big tired eyes.

"Today's my birthday." He said

Chica, Freddy, and everybody else froze.

They knew that at one point they were human, but once they were given new life, they couldn't remember much about their former lives, let alone their birthday.

"Oh yeah…" She said

"Did you forget?" Foxy asked

"Forget?" Mangle said "Of course not!"

"Really?"

"Yeah.." She said as she fluffed his pillow "Don't worry, lad, I have everything planned out…"  
"Thank you mommy…" He said in a sleepy voice as he closed his eyes, soon the sound of Foxy's light snores reverberated around the room.

Mangle crawled away from Foxy and closed the door behind him.

"How does he know his birthday?" Freddy asked

"I don't know…" Mangle said "Chica, how fast can you bake a birthday cake?"

"Um… an hour? I don't know, i'm both figuratively and literally a little rusty,"

"Okay then…" She said "Do you guys still remember your performance?"

"A little…" Bonnie said "And I know what you plan on doing."

Mangle sighed

"Will you please?" she asked

"Hey, to be honest, I kind of missed performing, maybe this will help us feel better now that we have somebody to perform to." Freddy answered

Mangle smiled at them

"If you and Chica weren't dating, I probably would have kissed you." She said which caused Chica to glare at her "But moving on, we have a party to make!"

"Okay then," Chica said "I'll make the-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The scream had made everybody stop in their tracks

It was Foxy's scream.

Chica opened the door and turned on the lights to see a large, quivering lump in the middle of the bed that looked vaguely child like and also had a large red tail coming out of the covers.

"Foxy?" Chica asked

"Are you okay?" Mangle added

He pulled back the cover to show his terrified face.

"T-t-there's a monster under my bed…." he quivered out

The animatronics stood there and looked at the terrified fox.

"What did it look like?" Mangle asked

"I-It- was huge! It had a black body and these yellow eyes, and this hook and this giant mouth with two mouths and-"

"how big was it?" Mangle asked

"Bigger than the door." He said, which trouble Chica since the door was at least seven feet tall.

"Well my sweet." Mangle said as she began to leave the room "It's probably not real, and there's nothing you should worry about…"  
"O-okay mommy…" He said as he got back on the bed.

"Sleep well…" She said as she closed the door with a silent creak.

For a few seconds, all eyes were on the closed door.

The stood and stared at the door for about one minute, but it felt like an eternity

"Well.." Mangle said "let's start, I want Foxy to have the best birthday that he can get."

Soon the group had disbanded, Mangle went to practice performing with Bonnie and Freddy, and BB went to his room to make something out of balloons for Foxy.

Chica was suppose to start baking the cake, but there was something about the door that made her curious.

That it was silent

Too silent

She put her head on the door to see if she could hear any odd noises.

The room was as quiet as it was when Mangle had closed the door.

 _Stop imagining things…_ She thought as she began to walk away from the room.

About three feet away from the door, she heard Foxy scream again.

Chica bolted and ripped the door open, only to see the room the exact same way that it was when Mangle had closed it.

"Foxy?" She asked, and a few seconds later, he popped his head out of the blankets.

"He came back…" Foxy said in a scared tone.

Chica felt pretty sorry for the guy, especially since this thing was terrifying him and it was just something that didn't exist. She knew she had to make Foxy's cake, but she felf that if foxy couldn't enjoy his nap, odds were his birthday wouldn't be much better.

"Is there any way I can help you?" She asked

Foxy then looked slightly better.

"stay here." Foxy said

"Why?" Chica asked

"Because the monster doesn't like adults...I heard it say that…"

She was about to tell foxy that the monster was probably a figure of his imagination, until she looked at his she did, all she could do was look at his sad eyes and see how much terror there was in them.

"I...I guess I can stay…" She said against her will.

Almost immediately, a smile grew on Foxy's face.

"Okay…" he said "You can turn off the lights now…"

She closed the door behind her and turned off the lights plunging the room, plunging it into total darkness. She strained to hear and see, but both of which were completely useless.

It was quiet for a few moments, until she heard a moan coming from Foxy.

She turned the lights back on to see him looking at her.

"He came back." He said

"Well then how do I help?" she asked

Foxy kept looking at her.

"Well...was the monster any problem when you were with Mangle?" she asked

Foxy shook his head.

Chica knew what she had to do.

"Foxy," She said "I think I need to be in bed with you, since it didn't... _appear_ when you were with mangle."

She saw that she had made Foxy quiet for a few moments, obviously thinking the situation over.

"You can come in." Foxy said as he moved a cover "But are you sure that this thing won't come back?"

"That's what I have in theory." She said as she turned off the lights and felt for the the bed, and when she did, she got under the covers with Foxy.

It felt pretty weird, cuddling next to the kit, but it was a good weird.

She looked left and right, but no red eyes or teeth were visible in the thick atmosphere of darkness, that made her vision just as helpful as a fifth wheel on a car

"Chica," Foxy said "Did you ever deal with a monster?"

"Well…" She said "Once."

"Mind telling me?" He asked

She sighed, hoping that her story didn't scare the tiny kit.

"I'll tell you." She said "But you better not tell anyone else or else…"

"Or else what?" He asked

"Or else I'll skin you alive and wear you as a cape." She said as she put her hand on Foxy's arm, making him yelp.

"Okay, I won't tell." He said

"Good," She said as she turned left and spoke to what she felt was the general direction of where Foxy was "So a long time ago, there was this thing that would haunt me every night…."

The room was quiet, so she assumed that Foxy was just listening to her story.

"Anyway," She continued "There was this thing, and at first I thought it was just a costume, but it would move..."

She felt a hook and an arm wrap around her waist, then she felt what was Foxy's head press against her chest.

She didn't know whether Foxy was doing this out of sheer terror, love, or just so that he could hug something when he would sleep, but it felt quite nice having him hug her, especially since his fur was very soft and felt like she was being hugged by a giant stuffed animal.

"Anyway," She tried to continue "It would just walk closer and closer...then finally, when it was just a few inches from my face, I could see that it had teeth, lots of teeth, three rows if I remember correctly"

She felt like she was talking to nobody, and being in total darkness and silence didn't exactly help her feel like Foxy was listening to her story.

"So, it got really close, so close I could smell its breath. So I told it to back the-"

She heard a noise.

It was a very soft purr, almost like a very soft breathing.

For a seconds, she was worried that the monster that Foxy had told her about was actually real, and that it had a taste for chicken.

She listened harder, and heard that the purr was coming from her chest.

She then felt something soft gently pat her stomach repeatedly.

The feelings were really scaring her, because the monster now seemed more real than it ever was.

Suddenly she felt something warm and wet on her chest.

She knew that it wasn't her wetting herself, and she had the vague idea that he monster happened to be checking her out and seeing which part of her would be the tastiest

Feeling more terror than she had in her life, she lifted the cover and turned on the dim light in her eyeless sockets

Instead of expecting a gigantic, black monster with yellow eyes glaring at her soul, she saw that Foxy was wrapped around her snuggling with her, and saw that the source of the purr was the gentle breathing of sleep mode and the rising of his chest that was patting her stomach.

When she looked at Foxy's mouth, she saw that he was drooling on her bib.

She didn't know if that really cute or incredibly disgusting, but she smiled, and enjoyed how cute Foxy was and put the cover back over the kit, feeling more confident that Foxy would actually sleep now.

When she did, she then debated whether or not to leave or stay with the sleeping kit.

 _Well, I do kind of need to sleep…_ She thought as she let out a yawn

Then she came up with her decision

A few seconds later, and when she did, she put her arms around Foxy, gave him a big hug and pulled him closer to her and realized that he was actually quite warm and soft, in other words, she thought he was perfect for hugging.

After a few minutes of cuddling, she felt her eyelids become heavier than lead and found herself yawning even more.

A few seconds later, she felt herself surrender to the void of sleep and entered sleep mode.

She knew she was asleep, because she saw a pair of yellow eyes opened up, crawled from underneath the bed, and vanish as it walked through the wall.

 **End Chapter**

 **Well...looks like we have good things to look forward to next chapter, (Expect Foxy's birthday to be awesome)**

 **I don't really have anything else left to say….**

 **See you in the next chapter, bye! (Drops smoke bomb on ground and runs away to pillow fort)**


	18. Chapter 18- (Name pending)

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOONNNG wait, you see, I had a bit of a concentration problem, but don't worry, it's finally over!**

 **Now for the news.**

 **I do have an idea for a new story, odds are, it will be published once I finish this fabulous story.**

 **(P.S. Sorry about this only being called Chapter 18, I just couldn't think of a name for the chapter.)**

 **And that's all**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Safe room**

 **1:30 AM**

 _How does he remember his birthday?_

That question bugged Jack as he moved quickly and phased through the locked door that led to the safe room, so far, Fritz was the only one asleep on the cold concrete linoleum floor, the rest of his supernatural friends were sitting down and seemed to be in a discussion of some sort..

He looked around for Rubin, which took microseconds to do considering that he was the biggest out of all them.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Rubin asked as he stood up.

"I'm going out."

"Into the pizzeria." Rubin asked

"Yeah," He said

"Then turn into Foxy." he said "And make sure that you aren't being watched."

"Yeah, Yeah," he said as he walked to the barricaded door that led to the pizzeria

"Im serious." The butcher said "And most importantly, _Don't_ open the door to the malfunctioning animatronics."

He had never heard Rubin say that before, in fact, he never heard the old Nightmare mention that room or that door at all.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because," he said "There's something there that should _never_ be let out at any costs."

He wondered what rubin could be talking about.

"Is it another Nightmare?" he asked

"I wish it was." Rubin said as he sat back down on the floor "Look, just do whatever you need to get done."

"Alright," Jack answered as he transformed into what Foxy looked like before he transformed into a kit.

"Jack," Katherina said "Are you leaving because of Foxy?"

He sighed, "I overheard that today was his birthday, I just feel that…you know...I got him down there in the first place...I just feel a little responsible for him"

"Aw…" She said "That's cute, and here I was thinking that you didn't love him."

He ignored her was about to leave the room, until he felt Rubin's claws on his shoulder.

"Jack," Rubin said "I need to tell you something, not now of course, but when you get back."

"Mind telling me?" He asked

"Let's just say, that I think that it's time that you learned why I exist…"

Jack remembered that Rubin would tell him that he would hate him if he ever told him why he was a nightmare.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said

"Please do," The multiple headed Freddy said as Jack sprinted out of the room and into the pizzeria.

"And while we're at it," Rubin added, I may get out, just to cause a little mischief…"

 **Supply closet**

 _Man, entertainment is so hard to come by these days…_ She thought as she looked at the poster of Freddy in the supply closet, hoping that it would change into a close up of his golden counterpart's face. Sadly, it remained the same.

Lupa had been looking at that poster for entertainment since Mike had to shut down the security system just in case their unknown peeping tom was still looking around the building, and that's when things really went downhill entertainmentwise, and eventually, she resorted to practicing her knife fighting just in case She-who-must-not-be-named-or-else-I'll-be-in-a-bad-mood-for-a-few-hours decided to show her face, and when that eventually became boring and uneventful, she had been staring at a poster in the supply closet, hoping that it would turn yellow so that way she could talk to Goldie.

For a minute, she was certain that she would fall asleep in that chair just staring at that poster with the picture of Freddy burned into her mind.

That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her fur to stand on it's end.

"Sorry!" The voice Bonnie said "Didn't mean to scare you…"

Lupa looked at the purple bunny, she could see that she was holding a Freddy mask and there was something was on her mind just by looking at her eyes and seeing her nervousness.

"Judging from how nervous you are, I'd say you're more scared of me…"

"Well you are taller than me and have fangs, hehe.."

She gave a flat look to the bunny to let her know that she was the only one laughing

"Oh...sorry…"

"Hey, I accepted the fact that I can terrify someone, so why are you here?"

Bonnie looked left and right to make sure that nobody was near her and the bunny, then she sat next to Lupa.

"Do you know how to ask somebody out?"

Lupa sighed and looked at her, if she had known what she and Goldie had just gone through, odds were that she would laugh or make a joke about them.

"Do I look like a physiatrist?" She said trying to dodge her

"What? I'm just asking…"

"Can't you ask Chica?" She said trying to get Bonnie to leave her.

"She's baking, I don't know about her, but she's in the kitchen _way_ more often than usual." Bonnie answered

Lupa looked for another excuse to leave.

"Um, I have to go...take a nap." She said as she then made a gigantic yawn and made her eyes look sleepy.

"Oh...okay...I'll just be here...lonely...and lost…"

Lupa began to leave when she turned around and saw that Bonnie was giving her a sad look.

Under normal circumstances, she would have just told her to bug off and fend for herself.

But she felt a bit apathetic for her, and in a weird way would probably feel better knowing that she had helped somebody.

"Okay, talk to momma." She said as she sat with Bonnie.

"You know Freddy right?" She said

"You mean the only guy left besides Mike, yeah, what about him?"

"So..apparently...I really like him...and…" Bonnie was blushing, pulling her ears, and scratching herself.

"So you want to ask him something?"

"Yes." She said

"So what am I here for?"

"Here put this in front of your face." She said as she handed her the Freddy mask.

"You've got to be joking." She said

"Do you want me to?"

Lupa sighed, told herself to shut up, and just put the mask in front of her face.

"Hey Bonnie." She said "It's me, Freddy, and clearly not Lupa wearing this mask."

When she said that, she made Bonnie laugh a little.

"Hi Freddy.." she said "So I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"What do you want to talk about?" She said in the best Freddy voice she could do, which sounded so off-key and didn't even sound like a guy voice.

"My oh my Freddy," Bonnie relied in a smooth voice "Your voice sounds strange…" then she gently stroked the mask as if it were a cat or some other pet that liked to be petted

"Just got a little cold." Lupa said, then made a bit of a coughing noise.

"Here, let me help…" Bonnie said as she leaned over, pulled the mask toward her face, and then tapped the mask with her nose.

"Was that a kiss?" Lupa asked

"Yeah." Bonnie said "How'd I do?"

She was a bit lost for words, but she was glad she was getting to know the bunny, because if this they were going to share the building for the rest of the afterlife, there was no point in staying distant and apart.

"Too much?" the bunny asked

"Your good." She answered

Bonnie let out a little cheer and then wrapped her arms the she-wolf and began to squeeze her.

"Thank's Lupa!" She said

"Um…" Lupa had never been in a situation like this

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Hugging." Bonnie answered

"What?"

Bonnie broke her hug

"You've never had a hug before?"

"Um…" Lupa said as she recalled her memory "I don't think so."

The bunny looked at her with a rather sad look.

"Not even once?" She said

"Not that I can remember...no."

Bonnie looked at her in the same sad look.

"Wow." She said "Not once….is that even possible?!"

Lupa stayed silent.

"You know what," Bonnie ranted "I can't live with the fact that you haven't gotten a hug."

"Bonnie, I'm fine without a hug." She said as she stood and tried to leave the room, but Bonnie had grabbed her tail.

"Where are you going Miss Antisocial?" Bonnie asked

"Like I said, I have a nap to get to." She answered "Now please let go of my tail."

"Young lady," Bonnie said "I _will_ teach you the art of hugging, or die again trying!"

"Bonnie you really don-"

"Of course I do, trust me, you'll thank me later."

"But I-"

"Young student," Bonnie said "It is time you learned the time-tested art of showing affection….the art...OF HUGGING!"

"God give me strength…" She said as Bonnie closed the door as she started to teach Lupa the concept of hugging.

 **Mike POV**

"Mike," Chica asked "Why do humans look so cute when they're sleeping?"

"I don't know." Mike answered her "But we do."

Mike had hoped that Sabrina would stay awake for at least a few hours, but however, she only lasted until two, and was gently snoring on the big leather chair in the office with her night guard hat over her eyes.

"Do you want me to draw a moustache on her?" Chica asked

"Why woul- you know what? do what you want, but don't come crying to me if she rips your arm off."

Chica then stepped away from the sleeping night guard.

"Hey Mike, mind if I ask you something?" She asked

"Sure." He answered

"Do you know what a third wheel is?"

"Yes." Mike said

Chica sighed, "Well… I feel like a third wheel"

Mike looked at her.

"Chica, don't you dare think of yourself as useless." He said

"Mike, have you noticed something that's been happening around the parts?"

"What?" Mike asked "What makes you feel like a third wheel?"

"That everybody, even you, seems to be all dating!" She snapped

"Since when was that a problem?" Mike asked, and when he did, regretted it, because as soon as he said it, She she stormed off to the kitchen. He wanted to go to the cameras, but the fear about the peeping tom put him on the fringe, so he got as close as he could and heard the sound of tears and some sniffling along with the sound of her punching the dough.

He wanted to talk to her, but he thought that would only make the situation worse.

He sighed, and decided to try and help her before she hurt herself.

When he walked out from the kitchen to go sleep in the office and forget about what happened tonight.

That was, until a fast flurry of footsteps was heard through the halls..

Under normal conditions, he would have considered it normal for Foxy to run down the hall.

But Foxy was a kit and was missing.

And the Foxy running down the hall defiantly wasn't in Child-like proportions.

"Foxy?" Mike asked hoping that he had somehow transformed into an adult and was running back to them.

But Foxy didn't stop.

In fact, he seemed to get faster and bigger along with a much worse condition.

Mike stood there, watching a horrible transformation take over the fox.

Soon, the fox was taller than nine feet tall and sprinting at Mike.

He no longer was excited, or even happy to see Foxy now, he was terrified.

The Foxy looked more like a demon or a monster now that it had enormous gashes over it's costume along with a mouth so full of razor sharp fangs, that it looked like it was having difficulty closing it's enormous jaw. It's mouth also had extended claws on its hand along with a razor-sharp double-bladed hook .

Mike wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't cooperate with his demands

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The fox said in a insane and crazy voice that sent chills down his spine.

Mike wanted to.

But he couldn't

"Chic-"  
The running Fox ran into him, head on.

But instead of feeling a nine foot wall of steel smash into his face, he felt a punch of incredibly strong cold air blow over his body, and even felt the cold air go through his stomach and bones..

Mike stumbled and fell to the floor as he felt his vision flicker and have black spots appear all over his eyesight.

When he stood back up, he saw the monster run….through the window?

 _No, that can't be right…_ He thought as he watched it run through the big glass doors of the main entrance and then vanish into the night.

Mike just watched the door, that was, until he heard footsteps.

"Mike?" Chica asked "Why are you on the floor?"

He sighed as he stood, and shivered when he realized how cold he was.

"I'm not sure…" He said as he shivered a little more, and also felt as if he had been awake four hours past when he was suppose to be asleep.

"Mike," She asked"Are you okay?"

"Look, I'm fine, I just need a little sleep that's all…" He said through his chattering teeth as he walked to the office and tried to find a place to sleep.

"Im sorry about earlier," Chica added "I just was feeling in a pretty bad mood, and now that I think about it, I feel pretty good…"

"That's great," Mike said as he cleared the table of pizza slices, and a few magazines and posters in order for him to have enough room for him to take a quick nap

"Are you going to sleep?" Chica asked

"From the looks of it, yes." He said as he layed on the table.

"Well...good night, or morning? personally I don't know…" She said as she walked away to the office.

Mike then laid his head on the table and focused on trying to sleep, which took far less energy that he originally thought it would, a few minutes later, he felt himself drift into a doze, then a warm embrace of sleep.

 **Lupa POV**

After what felt like the longest minutes of her life, Lupa left the supply closet.

"...and that's why you should hug more often." Bonnie lectured

She sighed and walked to pirate's cove, but the bunny kept following her.

"Can you please leave?" She asked

"Oh..right." Bonnie said as she grew red with embarrassment and as she walked away from Lupa.

Right when Lupa was about to enter her cove and close the curtains, she heard a friendly laugh.

"Oh, hi Bonnie," Said the deep voice of Freddy

"H-hi Freddy…" She said in a bit of an exaggerated tone.

Lupa immediately left and peeked through the curtains that to see the two in the middle of the party room just talking, B

"How are you doing," The bear said

"Fine, oh fine…" He said in a gentle voice, that Lupa had never heard.

A tone not even Freddy could do.

"Freddy," Bonnie said "

Lupa got a bit suspicious and left the cove and went to the spare parts room and saw something that sent a chill down her spine.

Freddy was sleeping on the metal bench.

She turned and saw that Freddy was also talking to Bonnie.

"Uh.. Bonnie, can you come here?" Lupa asked

"What?" She asked, "can't you see I'm doing something?"

"Please do so…" She said

"Hold on a minute Freddy bear," Bonnie said in a smooth tone as she walked away from Freddy and to Lupa.

"Lupa, your ruining my moment with Freddy!" She hissed

"Are you sure that's Freddy?" Lupa asked as she showed the bunny that Freddy was happily sleeping on the metal bench

Bonnie looked at the Freddy.

Then she turned to look at the Freddy that was walking toward her.

"Who-who are you?" Bonnie asked in a slightly frightened tone.

"Wow, I can't believe I made a mistake like that" The Freddy said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the stone grey color of Vincent's eyes.

"Vincent?" Lupa asked "Is that you you?"

"No," The Freddy continued as it's voice got deeper and more evil "But you'll wish that I was him."

Then fake Freddy was covered in a dark cloak, masking his entire body into a shadowy blob.

"Bonnie," Lupa said "Get help. Wake Freddy."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She yelled, as the shadow blob got bigger

"What about-"

"I'll be fine! just go!" She added as the shadowy blob had two stone grey eyes in the area that seemed most likely the head.

Then more white dots appeared over it's body.

Lupa remembered only seeing a Nightmare once, and hoping that she would never deal with one again.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

The shadowy blob then solidified, giving a solid, and more clearly-seen view, Which made it more terrifying than it actually was in real life.

It was over nine feet tall and in terrible condition, having gigantic gashes over its joints, hands, and other areas of its body.

But what terrified her was that the Freddy had two layers of razor sharp fangs, and that there was more than one head on its body. She could see about five or six other smaller Freddy heads, all with the same two layers of razor sharp teeth just like the main head.

"Missy," the Freddy said "I was just goofing off."

"Your a monster!" Lupa said "And monsters like you don't deserve to exist."

Then the Freddy along with it's other heads sighed

"If that was the case, none of us would be standing here," It argued

Lupa had no comeback

"All I ask is a simple proposal," The Freddy said "Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours, okay?"

"Sorry," Lupa said as she got into a defensive stance that made her butt look super-tight "I can't allow you to do this."

The multi-headed freddy sighed

"I hate it when negotiations go sour," He said as he extended the claws in his hands "You may not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly."

Then the Freddy lunged at her.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, nothing like a cliffhanger at this hour of time to get you in a hyped-up mood,**

 **But most importantly, this is the end of the chapter, and I hope to see you in the next one, bye!**


	19. Chapter 19- The boy in the photograph

**Hello there! I had a bit of time today, so I put it to good use and made another chapter.**

 **Well, there's not much I can do to stop you from reading,**

 **So…enjoy.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.**

 **1;58 AM**

"S%t!" Lupa said as she dodged a gigantic fist from the Nightmare animatronic, and heard it shattered a table as if it was balsa wood.

"You could have made it easier for you," The nightmare said as it got closer and as the many heads on its body made a chomping sound.

"What? Letting you go on a rampage and kill people?" She said as she pointed her knife at him.

"Just saying," the Nightmare said as it got closer "Besides, I only want to do one thing, and that doesn't involve a lot of violence."

"Then what?" Lupa asked, hoping that the time would be useful for Bonnie to get all of the members of the pizzeria to help her.

"It involves….." He trailed off.

"Involves what?" Lupa asked as she lowered it.

The nightmare sighed.

"It involves my son," He said "I...I haven't spoken to him in over forty-four years, well, I died forty-four years ago so…"

 _Forty-four years!_ Lupa thought feeling her mind crushed

"Wait, why am I talking to you?" The Nightmare asked

"Um…" She said

"Aren't we fighting?" It asked her

"I guessed" She answered

"Very well then," It said as it drew back its arm and made a wild swipe for her head, she ducked and rolled underneath the tree trunk of an arm, and slashed one of the Freddy heads on it's body causing the head to yelp.

"Hey!" It yelped as it took a few steps back from the slash "That was mean!"

"Like your much better!" She hissed "You stole my best friend from me,"

Lupa looked at the head and saw that instead of oil coming out of the slashed eyes of the head, a dark red liquid poured out.

"What do you-" Then the Freddy stopped and looked at her

"What was the eyes of the possessor?" It asked

Personally, Grey wasn't a topic she liked to think about, especially with someone that was trying to kill her.

"Why do you ask?" She said in a harsh tone

"Cause If you tell me the eyes," he said as he got out of an offensive stance and into more of a deal-breaking stance "I can tell you who did it, and give them a piece of my mind."

The thought of avenging Grey had seriously caught her mind, and really made her think over about what was happening.

"Do you want to keep on fighting?" It asked

"Not really…" Lupa said as she sheathed her knife

"Good," he said as he retracted his claws and his eyes turned back into stone grey. "Personally I'm not a big fan of fighting, so maybe I could help you if you help me with finding my son"

"And why should?" Lupa said as she waved the knife at him

"If you don't," He said "I'll most likely tear you apart for faking you didn't want to fight, so what's it going to be?"

Lupa thought about that for a moment. She wondered why somebody would want to see their child so badly, and that what extend would they go to achieve him closer, she didn't see a angry berserk monster that wanted to devour her alive and turn her bones into a chair anymore.

she saw somebody who would do anything to find their son again.

 _Maybe he isn't so bad…_ She thought as she looked at him _Maybe he justs wants to see his son..._

"Well, are you going to make up your mind?" The mutated Freddy said as it stuck out its clawed hand.

She once again thought the decision over again,

"I'll help," She said as she shook his hand

Then the Freddy smiled

"Excellent," he said "Now I want to help you wi-"

He probably would have been very happy, had a very heavy pot not hit him on the side of the head.

"Take that you….Thingy!" Said the voice of Chica

Lupa turned around to then see where Chica came from, and saw that it came from the east hall. There Chica stood with an apron that read "Bow before the baker!" along with many knives that she had carried.

"'Thingy?' Really?" Bonnie criticized

"Do you have a better idea about what to call it?" She retaliated and gestured toward the Nightmare that was on the ground.

"Guy's" Lupa interrupted realizing what she had done "Stop! He's-"

"He's trying to kill you," Said the calm and controlled voice of Marionette "But don't worry, we got it under control."

"Y-You _tricked me!"_ The nightmare said as it extended its claws and it's eyes turned back to black with white pinpricks.

"T-this is a mistake!" Lupa said as she tried to avoid the what she feared could happen to her and her friends.

"Yeah," The nightmare said "And here I was thinking I could be generous, Bah! your just like the rest of these _idiot_ robots!"

"Hey, Idiot is a strong word!" Chica retaliated

"Yeah!" Bonnie said "We prefer retarded!"

When Bonnie said that, Chica punched her arm.

"You know what?" The Nightmare said "Your friend can be tortured by Bill all he wants, I'm gonna find my son with all of _my_ friends."

"No you won't" Marionette said as he floated in front of Bonnie and Chica "I don't know what you want, but I have a bad feeling that it involves deat-"

Marionette never got to finish

Because The nightmare had slammed him into the wall, causing a huge spiderweb crack to come from his fist and to the wall.

"Shut up!" The nightmare said "Besides, I'm the least of your problems Marionette."

Marionette tried to pry himself free of the nightmare's grip, but his stick-like arms and the nightmare's incredible strength, made it impossible.

"What do you mean…" The puppet managed to choke out

"Hey, Leave him alone!" Bonnie whacked the Nightmare in the back with a guitar, causing a KRA-KRACK! to come from the back.

For a few moments the monster just stood there.

"You're pain will come later," The nightmare said as he threw Marionette to the ground hard causing his eyes to be just black. He then turned to face the motley crew of fighters.

"That's it," it said as it got into a sprinting stance similar to that of a charging bull "I'm gonna put you all to sleep…"

"There's three of us and only one of you," Chica said as she drew out a knife for each hand "I'd love to see you try to kill us all,"

"Your right," it said "I can't kill you all, but you'll wish I did…"

Then the Nightmare released a roar that made Lupa tremble.

Then it ran to them in an all out sprint, each footstep causing the building to shake like an earthquake was happening.

Bonnie charged at the Nightmare and tried to whack him with her guitar

But the Nightmare swatted her off to the side and slammed her into the wall like a ragdoll, and she didn't get back up.

"Bonnie!" Chica said

"You're next!" The nightmare said in a deeper angrier voice. Then it charged at her.

Chica was a bit smarter. Instead of charging into battle like a crazed lunatic, she waited until he was only a few feet in front of her.

The nightmare tried to smack her away, but she jumped over the swipe and slashed it's shoulder with a knife.

"Ha!" She said "In your-"

Chica would have finished her sentence, had the nightmare not kept charging and rammed right into her, and continued charging away until it ran into a wall with a SMASH!

Lupa saw him move away from the wall and when did, she the chicken actually imprinted the wall in a spread-eagle position with her head looking to the left.

The nightmare then turned and looked at Lupa.

"As for you traitor…" It said in a voice of hatred

Lupa had no way to dodge him.

So she ran.

She sprinted down the west hall as fast as she could, imagining how Foxy felt when he was doing this to Mike and to many other nightgaurds, until she was almost at the office.

Her plan was working, the sounds of the earthquake were going off in the distance

But when she stepped in through the left door, she saw something different then the two sleeping nightguards.

The Nightmare was in the office.

"You really thought you could get away?" it said as it extended its fanged hand toward her.

Lupa tried to dodge it, but she felt the hand grab her shoulder, and she felt the nightmare's sharp claws dig into her shoulder.

She let out a scream as she felt a torrent warm oil come out of it.

Then the nightmare lifted her up, and held her close to his fanged face that was beginning to get out of focus.

Lupa realized that she was losing much oil, she vision was beginning to fail.

"Let me tell you something," it whispered to her with his breath smelling like a dead animal.

"I didn't mean to call them, I swear!" She choked out feeling a stream of oil come out of her mouth.

"Did you now?" The nightmare said as it's eyes changed back into stone grey as it dug its claws deeper into her shoulder, causing another torrent to come from it.

She felt lightheaded, and weak. In a weird way, she always imagined her second life ending over Valarie's dead body and with Goldie and their grandchildren surrounding her.

But judging from the situation, It looked like that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"I-I swear…" She choked, realizing that she was choking on her own oil, "I..didn't call them…."

Lupa was feeling even lightheaded, and was ready to close her eyes and let death take her.

Then something odd happened.

She couldn't see it, but she felt that she was gently laid down on the floor, the same way one would do if they were handling a very delicate object.

"You speak the truth," It said

"Yeah…" She choked feeling that her second life could be over any minute now and feeling her eyes flutter.

"I don't know why," The nightmare ranted "But you seemed to have captured my attention...in fact, perhaps I should do this…."

She felt the nightmare place it's hand on her bleeding shoulder, at first Lupa winced and let out a yelp of pain as if she was being branded. but then the pain dulled almost to the point of it being soothing.

She opened her eyes again and saw that where there should have been an enormous gash leaking oil out like a broken dam, it was solid and wasn't leaking anymore. Lupa looked up to see the nightmare lumbering out of the room.

She stood back up, feeling a little shaky from the loss of her oil, but still was able to stand.

"Thanks," She gasphed out

"Hey, honesty has its rewards," He said as he tipped his hat to her "Also, if I were you, I would check your right pocket."

Immediately, she stuck her hand into it and felt a waxy and smooth feel of a photograph.

"That's a picture of my son," He said "He may have changed a little and done some bad things, but I'm sure he's still the wonderful boy I will always love, so please bring him here,"

"I will," She said in the most confident voice she could do, which was fairly weak considering what she had gone through. "How do I look for him?" She asked

"You don't have to look for him," The Nightmares said "He loves this place, in fact, comes back here often, he always does…"

"Because it's fun?" She suggested

The nightmare was quiet for a few moments

"He has a different reason for liking this place, a reason that I will have to have a very long talk with him…" He said as lumbered out of the room, creating an odd sense of peace to her.

But that lasted only for a moment.

Because then the wails of police sirens could be heard coming closer to the pizzeria.

Until finally, she heard footsteps coming to the office from the main entrance

Then a voice coming out of the right door, which she thought was fake because of the loss of her oil.

"Hey Rubin," The voice said "Sorry I'm late...had a bit of a run in with the police."

The wail of the sirens got closer

"Jack," The nightmare asked "What did you do?"

"No time to explain!" She heard the bodiless voice of Jack say "We need to lose the Fuzz, NOW!"

Soon he felt the quaking footsteps of Rubin and the light footsteps of Jack, and just as fast as they came, they vanished.

Lupa decided she needed sleep, but for some reason, she was drawn to her pocket. Then the thought felt more important than sleeping, like she had to know what was in her pocket.

She stuck her trembling hand into it and took out the photo out of her pocket to find it folded into quarters, she unfolded the paper to its full size, and wondered if her eyes were still tricking her from the great loss of oil.

The picture was of a young boy in his early teen with stone grey eyes and a mop of jet-black hair, with dark bags under his eyes.

But that's not what got her attention.

The young boy was wearing the purple trenchcoat that belonged Vincent

 _No…_ She thought _T-this can't be!_

The only difference between the young boy and Vincent was that the coat was a few sizes small on him and Vincent's older features on his face were not on the young boy yet..

Lupa held the picture in his trembling hands as she came to the horrible realization.

The Nightmare was Vincent's father.

And Vincent was his son.

Lupa then felt her eyes dim as she fell to the floor and fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter.**

….


	20. Chapter 20- Foxy's birthday

**Hey everybody, sorry for making you wait sooooooooooooooooooooooo loooooooooooooooooooooonnng, I'll try not to let that happen again. The problem was whenever I would face the page, all I could was think about was this for a while.**

 **Or in other words, nothing.**

 **And it was like that for some three days, until I finally got it back yesterday.**

 **But I don't think that matters now since I finished the chapter, and I really do hope you enjoy it.**

 **So, go at it, i'm not gonna stop you.**

 **Chapter 21- Foxy's birthday.**

 **4:30 AM**

 **The Bunker**

"Alright, it shouldn't be too long before we perform again," Freddy said

"Yeah," Bonnie added "Man, my morale feels higher now than it has in years."

"That's good to know," He said as he sat on the stage as Bonnie practiced a few chords on his guitar.

"Hey Chica, Where are you? we're performing soon!" Freddy asked as he remembered the lyrics to the song he was going to sing to Foxy.

No response came.

He sighed and got off the stage, so far, it looked like what they would do before they were taken off stage for good. There were tables that were (Sadly) empty, posters that lined the walls, and even a disco ball on the ceiling that was made out of aluminum cans and other bits of metal that they found lying on the floor. The stage that they had constructed was really just some more ping-pong tables that they found and just folded legs in and put them on the ground to give it a stage-ish appearance.

"Mangle, what are you going to do for the party?" Freddy asked the vixen

"What I was originally suppose to do before those rotten kids got me," She said as she hung some more streamers and a banner that said "Happy Birthday!" on it.

"And what would that be?" Bonnie asked

"I was suppose to tell stories, give hugs, and even sing a few times if I remember correctly." She said

"And what was I supposed to do?" Haru asked

That made the room silent. Haru only existed because some kid was dumb enough to stick an endoskeleton into the main drive of her body, let alone be lucky enough to connect the wires in the correct order..

"You were….um…" Mangle stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse

"A comedian!" Bonnie chimed in "Yes, I remember now, Haru the comedian! you had a billboard, airhorn, and everything!"

"Really?" He asked "What did I do?"

"You sang silly songs," Bonnie continued "And you would give a child 'the look' if they misbehaved, man you were the bomb!"

"I was?" the endoskeleton said in a rather happy tone as he glared at a poster with his one eye, and looked as menacing as a kitten licking itself.

"Man you were all they talked about!" Bonnie continued "In fact, you wou-"

"I think that's enough encouragement," Freddy said "By the way, Where's Chica?"

"Yeah, were gonna need her if we want to pull this off." Bonnie added

"She's probably in the kitchen," Mangle said "In fact, I'll go check on her right now."

Mangle climbed up the wall and was walking on the ceiling and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she climbed back to them without Chica.

"Did you find her?" Bonnie asked

Mangle shook her head sadly.

"The only thing I found was a cake and a baked pizza on the counter, nothing else," She said in a sad voice

Freddy had a bit of panic.

"Are you sure that you didn't find her?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"We both looked Master Freddy," Haru said in a depressed tone "We found nothing."

That sent a chill down his rusty spine, he cared a lot about the chicken and if something were happened to her, he would blame himself for it.

Freddy got off the stage.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"I'm gonna find her," He said as he got off the stage and walked down the hall. Freddy opened the door to her room, and found it empty.

He had an idea where she could be, and went to his room. Sadly, he didn't find her sprawled on his bed and beginning to take her bib off.

He felt panic began to swell up in his chest. He barged open Bonnie's room to find it as empty as the others, only with broken guitar pieces.

Freddy actually felt scared, which hadn't happened since he nearly got incinerated at the junkyard.

He knocked on BB's door to find the wall of balloons blocking his field of vision in a technicolor screen.

"Who is it?" The young boy asked

"Freddy," He said "Have you seen Chica?"

The wall of Balloons then rose up to show the young boy with some kind of book tucked underneath his right arm.

"No, I haven't seen her," BB said "But I did hear her a few hours ago."

"You did?" Freddy asked feeling relief

"Yeah," He said "I heard foxy scream, then the sound of a door closing."

That information actually helped Freddy a little, he knew that the little kit was sleeping in Mangle's room, and odds are, if the door closed from there, Chica was in the room.

"Thanks," Freddy said as he took off, but before he left, he noticed that BB was looking at the book that he had carried underneath his arm.

"What do you got there?" He asked the little balloon boy.

BB closed the book and turned a bit red.

"J-just a book…." He stammered "I'll help you look for Chica."

Freddy went to Mangle's room and grabbed the handle and hoped that there wasn't some monster that had finished devouring his girlfriend's corpse.

He opened the door, and felt like had been punched in the face with a tsunami of cuteness, cuddliness and just plain love.

His girlfriend was on the bed fast asleep hugging what appeared to be a large lump next to her belly and chest area that had a very large red tail coming out of the side of the bed.

Freddy just stood there, looking at the scene.

A few minutes later, Mangle's clicking came near him, and he heard her head come near his.

"Aww," She said "That's so cute."

"Yeah," Freddy said in a bit of a weak voice

"You wanna wake her up?" She asked

"Probably." He said as he walked slowly into the room, which was proven a task due to his rusty joints and old endoskeleton model. Soon he was over he sleeping and cuddling body thinking over how he was going to wake her up without disturbing the little kit.

He looked over her curved body, he really had two choices that he could do, he could shake her and risk waking Foxy, tickle her feet which were poking out of the covers, or he could gently scratch her butt. All of which had a good chance of waking Chica up.

Freddy knew what to do.

"Mangle," Freddy whispered "Can you leave the room please?"

"Uh...okay?" Mangle said as she closed the door gently.

Freddy then quietly moved his hand over her rear end and gently tickled her feet.

Unfortunately that only produced her to make a bit a little giggle and cuddle with Foxy some more.

Freddy sighed.

He was going to have to do this the hard way.

He moved his hand over to what he guessed was her rear end and gently scratched it.

She let out a little laugh and started speaking in her sleep.

"Oh Freddy…" She said as she began to move and cuddle with Foxy a bit more. "I didn't know you wanted to go there…"

He sighed, he hated that she was acting this way, especially since Mangle was right outside the door.

"Chica, Wake up!" He yelled and whispered at the same time creating some sort of weird noise that was quiet yet as demanding as if he was actually yelling.

"Wha-what?" She said opened her eyelids to show her socketless eyes that were only half as bright as they usually were.

"You overslept! We're suppose to perform!" He continued to say in his loud yet quiet voice

"Overslept? Perform to who?" She said half-asleep

Freddy indicated who they were suppose to perform to with his eyes by pointing at the lump in the bed with the red tail sticking out of the side of the bed..

Then he saw a bit more light in her pinprick eyes and saw them open up a little wider.

"Oh…" She said "I'm sorry," She said as she unhugged Foxy and gently got off the bed to make sure that she didn't wake up the kit.

"We need to practice before he wakes up," Freddy said as he saw Foxy squirm a little trying to find a body to cuddle with.

"R-right," Chica said as she leaned on Freddy and gave a dreamy expression with her eyes "And just for the record I still think you're cuter than Foxy,"

The thought made Freddy feel better, especially since he felt that Foxy was beginning to hog all the attention from him.

"Come on," he said "Let's get ready,"

"Right," Chica said as she left the room "I can't wait till we party."

 **Foxy POV**

Foxy opened his eyes and was confused.

A few minutes ago, he was cuddling with Chica and enjoying a _very_ good dream about them plundering a ship and beating the snot out of Grey, when suddenly, he felt his arms hug nothing except empty air.

He moved his arms around the bed to feel for Chica, yet sadly, he found nothing in the bed except empty sheets.

"Chica?" He asked as he opened his eyes, and when he did, all he felt was an empty bed.

Foxy turned the lights in his eyes on, only finding the room as empty as the bed. The darkness scared him, he felt defenseless against it simply because something could hide in there and prey on him from anywhere that he wasn't looking at.

He felt panic grow in his chest. Would the monster he he feared came back?

He then found himself under the blanket and trying to cake very deep breaths and not trying to lose it.

CREAK.

Foxy thought he heard a creak, but dismissed it as just a figure of imagination

CREAK

He was certain that it was real.

Very real

CREAK, CREAK.

He lowered his ears and made a whimpering noise, hoping that whatever was there would go away and leave Foxy alone.

Then door to the room opened up.

"Foxy," Said Mangle's voice"Do you want to come to the party?'

He took off the blanket to make sure that it wasn't the monster impersonating her voice, and sure enough, it was her hanging from the ceiling as usual.

"What party?" Foxy asked

"Why, your birthday party of course!" She said and when she did, the door slammed open and the lights turned on and the sounds of party poppers,streamer, and those things that you blow in that make a noise and extend at the same time roared throughout.

"SUPRISE!" Said said the voices of BB, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica who were all wearing party hats (Except for Freddy of course, he had his hat.) and said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOXY!"

"Wait, isn't this a Quinceanera?" Bonnie asked causing the room to enter an awkward silence as the animatronics looked at the bunny.

"Bonnie, if Foxy wasn't here, I would slap you, But I'm not even going to bother you about that," Mangle said as she faced Foxy "So, do you want to see something cool?"

Foxy nodded his head excitingly, I mean, who wouldn't want to see something cool a party?

"Good!" She said "Let me take you somewhere…"

Soon Foxy was soon taken by her hand and led down the hall to a big area that had a stage on it with the curtains drawn and was complete with a disco ball that shown colorful light overhead that had a banner with the words "Happy Birthday! 3" on it. Immediately when he entered the room, BB gave him a balloon and a party hat that had the words "Birthday boy." on it.

"And now," Said the voice of Freddy "For the main attraction!"

The curtains drew back to reveal his friends on the stage, each looking slightly less dirtier than usual. Each one was smiling and didn't seem as gloomy as they usually did, probably because there was actually something worth performing and doing rather than just sitting doing nothing.

They sang songs such as _Happy birthday_ and even _we will rock you_ pretty well.

After that, Chica gave him a cupcake that had a few strands of bacon on it with a candle on it with the number nine. She also gave a large pizza to the group.

"Do you have a wish?" She asked the kit.

Foxy looked at the bacon cupcake and thought about a wish.

He then blew the flame out, causing a round of applause to come from them. Which was then followed by them eating the pizza, foxy obviously getting the largest slice.

When they were done, Chica asked him something.

"Do you want your presents?" Chica asked

Foxy felt his ears perk up, and became more aware all of a sudden.

"Did you get me presents?" Foxy asked

"Of course we did!" Freddy answered back "Why wouldn't we?"

Foxy looked and saw Bonnie and Chica bringing an armful of gifts and other things that looked a bit strange.

He felt anticipation, wondering what was were in the gifts.

"Here," Freddy said as he got out a circular green object to the Fox "It's from me."

He held the object in his good hand and tossed it around a few times, so far, he had felt nothing interesting, except that it was a coil.

Foxy then stuck his hook into the wrapping paper and pulled it back, revealing just a black circle underneath the paper. But the black circle unwound and flopped to a long flat line about an inch wide.

He looked at the gift, Freddy also looked a bit embarrassed.

"It's a belt," Freddy said "I saw your pants fall down, and I had some leftover cloth, so...um."

"Tis great!" He said as he held it out "Best part is that I can use it right away!"

The bear smiled, and just like Foxy said, he wrapped the belt around his waist, and his pants felt more secure and stylish to his waist.

"Thanks!" he said walking around a little free of the sag of pants that were too big for him.

"Thought you would like it," The bear said

He smiled and enjoyed the article of clothing wrapped around his no-longer-loose pants.

"My turn!" Bonnie said as he got out a red box that was narrow.

Foxy looked at the box for a little bit, wondering if he got him another belt. He had his hook penetrate the paper and pull it back, a few seconds later the rest of it came off to reveal a one-and-a-half-foot long cutlass.

Foxy just stared at the piece of metal in his hand and hook.

"You made him a sword?!" Mangle outbursted

"What?" Bonnie commented "Every pirate needs a sword, so I figured 'hey, why not start now?'"

Foxy was still looking at the blade, and the sky-blue bunny started to look a bit worried.

"Um...do you like it?" He asked

"Like it?" Foxy said as he grabbed the blade "I love it!"

"R-really?!" The bunny stammered

"Of course I do!" The excited kit answered "how did you make it?"

"Out of my old guitars, not like I was going to use them anyway.." The bunny said as Foxy swung the blade, almost decapitating Mangle.

"Okay, let's put that away before you get injured," Mangle said

Foxy sighed and put the sword down.

"My turn!" Chica said happily as she got out another present, only that it had blue wrapping paper.

Foxy was pretty excited about what was underneath the paper, he tore at it to find a very soft yellow bear that looked like freddy only with a blue hat and blue bowtie. He cuddled it and found it very soft and made him feel rather sleepy when hugged it.

"Do you like it?" Chica asked

"Yeah," Foxy said as he hugged it some more "I'm gonna name ye Cuddles, and we'd be a'goin on adventures!"

"So cute…" Chica said

"Ahem," Mangle said as she crawled upside down in front of Foxy, carrying a present that was wrapped in white wrapping paper and had a red bow on it.

"Oh, sorry," The chicken said as she stepped away from the kit and made room for Mangle.

"Hey Mommy," Foxy said

"Hi sweetie," Mangle said as she handed him the gift, "From me,"

When Foxy got the gift, he had torn at it and when he got the paper off, he picked up a large cloth of tough yet soft black fabric.

"What is it?" Freddy asked

Foxy looked at it a little harder, and found sleeves, pockets, and buttons and that there was a giant cut in the middle of the cloth.

Overall, he had found a Captain's jacket.

"Do ye like it?" Mangle asked

He looked at his mother.

"It's so cool!" He said as he giddily as he put the jacket on, putting it over his shoulders like a regular jacket and wearing it the same way anybody would, feeling the warm soft fabric on the inside heat gently keep him warm.

"I love it!" he said as he hugged his mother, not caring if he felt something sharp poke his right arm.

"I love you too sweetie," Mangle cooed "But that's not the last gift of today,"

His ears perked up and he unhugged her.

He turned around to see BB hand something to foxy that was brown,rectangular and kind of thick with a spiral on the left side of the object.

Foxy looked at the object and looked at it and flipped it, realizing that there was layer underneath the object.

When he did, there was a title page that read: _The adventures of Foxy and BB, a cauttinary tail._

Foxy flipped the cover of the book over and found the first page to be a crayon picture when they found foxy, only that bonnie and Freddy looked like rangers and that Foxy was a pirate. And when he flipped it over, it showed another picture of the two crawling through the vents over the evil looking duplicates with viciously sharp teeth and in another page, it showed them giving out goods to everybody, with Chica dressed up like a princess and Mangle looking like a queen with a crudely drawn crown and after that, there was some eight blank pages.

He closed the book and looked at BB

"I always want to remember our adventures," BB said "and if we ever go on other adventures, we can keep them when we grow old."

Foxy put the book into the pocket of his jacket and gave the little balloon boy a hug.

"Hey, It's our adventures, not my adventure," Foxy said

The boy smiled as they broke the hug.

"Thanks for the birthday," Foxy said

"Hey, were not finished here," Chica commented

"What do you mean?" the curious kit asked

"There's one more thing that I want to do…" She said as she got closer to Foxy

"And what would that be?" He asked

"MASS TICKLE FIGHT!" she screamed and tackled foxy, soon tickling him. He laughed as Chica tickled his feet chest and armpits with her feathers, and when he opened it eyes a little, he saw that mangle and BB were doing it, and so was Bonnie and Freddy, although it looked more like a street fight than anything else.

Foxy smiled, and tried to get back at Chica in the tickle fight.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, and I want to thank you for being with me for this long. and I really hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	21. Chapter 21- The aftermath

**Hello everybody! sorry for not updating in a while,I wasn't able to get on that much and I may or may not have gotten addicted to Splatoon, (God, how is that casual game so addicting?!) but anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 21- The aftermath**

Mike had opened his eyes, and rubbed them, and knew that something was wrong.

Normally, he was used to sleeping in the restaurant, in fact, it was quite normal to see the place a bit messy now and then from some children who liked to throw things or teens who tried to re-enact paintball with food and other stuff.

But this was different.

Lupa was lying on the floor, gladly taking is a snooze, surrounded by a puddle of oil coming out of her jaw.

Mike sat up on the table, accidently knocking over a _worlds best night guard!_ mug and shattering it.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Sabrina yelled jumped from her chair and held a pen in a knife-like manner at a speed which he didn't even think was possible for a human. She had bags under her eyes and even though she still had her hat on, he could tell that her hair was trying to break out of the hat and go everywhere.

"Hey Mike," She yawned "Is everything alright? besides the mug."

"Turn around." He answered

And so she did, seeing that Lupa was fast asleep in her puddle of oil.

"Woah…" She said

"Yeah," Mike added "Do you have you any idea what just happened?"

"I'm just as clueless as you," The supervisor said as she bent down to Lupa to check to see if she was damaged.

"Do you know where the other animatronics are?" She asked as she opened a hatch to the she-wolf's endoskeleton through her back panel.

He didn't even think about the other animatronics, he then made a decision to look through the cameras. he put his hand near the tablet and was about to use it until he remembered the peeping tom and that he could be looking through the cameras and at them right now. He looked at his watch to realize that it was five in the morning, and odds were, that the only people awake at five in the morning were farmers or people who really liked to wake up early.

Mike took the tablet and turned it on, only to find what he thought was the remnant of an all-out brawl.

As he browsed through the cameras (He found Freddy fast asleep in the spare parts room, and he looked kind of cute…), the destruction only seemed to increase as he finally got to the main party room, there, fragments of tables, chairs, and other miscellaneous furniture was everywhere on the floor.

The destruction was at the worst when he saw Chica and Bonnie in spread eagle positions in the walls, and somehow were still stuck there. He looked through the cameras to see that pirate's cove was completely unscathed, he then checked the rest of the building, and found it deserted.

Mike put down the tablet back on the charging panel and grabbed a flashlight from the desk. He then turned around and saw that Sabrina was still poking around with Lupa.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked her

"I think…" She said as she closed the back panel "I don't see any gigantic cracks or fractures in her endoskeleton, so I guess she'll be fine."

Mike smiled and appreciated his friend's concern for Lupa.

He then walked out of the office and to the wreckage, and just as the security footage showed, there was stuff everywhere, most of it destroyed. As he continued to walk, he saw Chica in the wall. He then walked to her and tapped underneath her beak hoping she would turn on.

"Ugg…." She moaned as she gently fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked

"I don't know," She said as her eyes tried to focus in on him "Was your uniform always orange?"

Mike decided that she probably needed to get some rest and some repairs in a little bit. He grabbed Her arms and tried to get her out of the humanoid-shaped crater in the wall. but when he dislodged her, she fell on top of him.

"Chica, get off of me!" He said as he tried to get her off of him

"Wha-" She said until she realized the situation at hand "Oops, he he, lost my balance for a few seconds…"

Mike still tried to get her off of him, she was surprisingly heavy despite her slim appearance. He regretted not doing weights in gym to prepare him if something heavy suddenly fell on top of him.

After many desperate attempts, he finally managed to get her off of him.

"I think I need a hospital...or at least an engineer." Chica said as she tried to stand, only to collapse again on the floor.

"Hang in there," Mike said as he talked to the possible concussion prone chicken. He then moved to Bonnie and managed to get her out of the imprint of the wall with relative ease (Relative being a relative term…) and once that was done, he helped up Chica and tried help her up and drag her to the spare parts room to hopefully get her back to normal.

When he opened the door, he heard a strange sound that sounded vaguely snore-like.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the snoring sound was coming from Freddy, who was still asleep.

"Wow," Bonnie said "I can't believe Freddy managed to sleep through _all_ of that."

"By the way," Mike asked "What happened?"

"I don't really remember," Chica answered "I think there was this monster Freddy or something, I don't know, and he ran into me really hard."

Personally, Mike had heard weirder stories from his friends than what Chica had just said.

"Eh, Im sure that it whatever it is probably won't come back." Mike suggested as he tried to shake the sleeping bear awake.

"Ugg…" Freddy groaned as his eyes clicked open

"Hello Freddy," Bonnie said

"Oh, hi Bonnie," Freddy said as he yawned "How are you doing Chica?"

"Since when has your fur been grey? and when did you get a second mouth on your belly?" Chica asked

Freddy gave a confused and rather dull look at her.

"We need to fix her," Mike whispered to Freddy, and when he did, he made an "Oh," face.

"Why are there people here?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He answered

"There's a redhead in a red trenchcoat, a butcher, some woman in a black dress and a night guard standing in front of that poster." She said as she indicated with her wing at a poster of the animatronics including foxy waving their hands and saying "CELEBRATE!" and clearly not showing any people there.

"I think I should fix her soon," Mike mumbled

"Well then," Freddy said as he stepped out of the room, "I think I'll sing a few songs in the-"

Mike had forgotten that the main party room had been total demolition, and that he had not told him about the destruction the room. And when the bear did, his jaw opened, and then completely detached from his mask and fell to the floor with a clack.

He saw the bear still absorbing what had happened in the room.

After what felt like a very long time, he heard the bear speak.

"What happened?!" he said

"To be honest," Mike answered "I have no idea,"

"Was it Vincent?" He asked

"No," Mike answered "I don't think Vincent would be able to create a body print in the wall,"

"Then who did it?"

"Guys," Bonnie said "As much I want to get of the bottom of what happened, it's five and we probably should fix the building and Chica as well."

Freddy gave a bit of a sour look

"Alright," he said as he looked at the two body imprints in the wall "Were gonna need a lot of posters though,"

"Hey, where's Lupa?" Bonnie asked

Mike felt himself go a bit pale.

"Is she okay?" Freddy asked

"I'm fine," Said the voice of a loner. Everybody then then turned their heads to the she-wolf leaning on the wall to the east hall.

"Lupa, do you know what happened?" Freddy said "Cause it looks like a bomb went off."

Mike saw the loner's face still, but he saw a movement near tail as it dipped to her legs.

"No," She said

"Well, Chica's out of commision for now," Sabrina said "So we minus well try to fix up the place before somebody notices what happened."

Freddy didn't ask what happened to Chica but he then went to the supply closet and came back with a hammer, duct tape, nails and a bunch of other tools.

"What?" He asked, "Were burning daylight, or nightlight? I don't know"

"I think we get the concept," Bonnie said as she grabbed a mallet from Freddy, only to blush a little when she walked away from him.

Mike didn't know what had happened between Freddy and the bunny, but he decided that it was best not to mention it.

He grabbed a mallet and started working.

 **fifty minutes later…**

He looked at the achievement that he had made.

After much pestering and nagging from Freddy, they were able to fix all of the damage that was done to the restaurant to the point that the incident had never happened. To fix the massive body-like imprints in the wall, the first put posters on the wall, but realized that it looked vaguely body-like and switched it to a roll of butcher paper that had a stick figure drawn on it saying "Let's have fun!" and had its arms extended.

"Hey, is Chica fine?" Freddy asked

"Why don't you ask?"

He turned his head to see the chicken, standing tall and proud as she usually did.

"How do you feel?" Mike asked

"Well, your uniform is back to it's navy blue self, so i guess that I'm fine…" She said as she got on the stage.

"Well, that was an interesting night," Bonnie said as she got on the stage "But it was nice to Sabrina,"

"Yeah," She said "It was nice to meet you too," She said

"Are you going to quit?" Freddy said as he too got onto stage.

"Why would I?" She answered

The bear made a smug smile

"That's good," he said "Besides, I want to get a good scream out of you."

"Good luck then," She said "Lupa, do you think you can perform today?"

"Hey, stop acting like my mother," She said as she walked to Pirate's Cove, "I can take care of myself you know,"

"Hey, just wanted to make sure that's all," She said as she wend down the east hall down to the office. Mike looked at his watch and found that it read 5:58 AM and waited until she was out of earshot to tell the animatronics what he wanted to tell.

"Well, what are we going to do about Foxy?" He asked them

"Don't worry," Freddy said "We'll keep our eyes open for him."

"Good," Mike said "Cause we only have about one day and eighteen hours before his servos lock him up in his kit form for good."

"Thanks for the reminder," Freddy said as he returned back his default position.

"Take care of yourself Mike," Chica said as she too returned to her position as she held her platter with her cupcake in her hand

"Personally, I would recommend going out with sabrina, she's a good match for you," Bonnie said as she returned to her default position.

Mike smiled knowing that his friends still cared about him. He walked down the hall as he waited in the office for Mr. Fazbear to come back and tell him that he was allowed to leave.

When he began to leave, his boss tapped his back.

"Mike," Mr. Fazbear said "There's something I want to do,"

He was interested in what the man wanted to say.

"At some point in time, I want you to check the camera to the safe room," he said "I know I never told you about it, but strange things have been happening in that room at night, and I want to know what's going on in there."

"Can't you just open it?" He asked

He shook his head

"The room is barricaded from the inside, even if I wanted to I don't think I would be able to do such a thing."

Mike took in what his boss said and began to leave the restaurant.

"By the way Mr. Fazbear," Mike said "You may to tell the guy on day shift to keep an eye, just in case,"

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know," he said "I just have a weird feeling that's all,"

"I'll keep that in mind," The manager said as he got into the leather chair and turned on his computer.

"See you tomorrow," Mike said as he left the restaurant but just before he left, he looked at the poster that Chica had indicated earlier in the night.

Instead of the animatronics standing there waving, there was an empty stage was there with the words "CELEBRATE!"

Mike felt a chill down his spine as he quickly left the restaurant and drove away hoping he didn't see anything on his way home..

 **End of Chapter.**

 **So, what will happen tomorrow, (It may or may not involve our little fox friend here…)**

 **But I still hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	22. Chapter 22- Into daylight

**Hello everybody! Glad that you came back for another chapter, and personally, I want to thank you guys for reading this story, it really means a lot to me that it's being read.**

 **But that's enough about me.**

 **Let's see what happens in this chapter**

 **Chapter 22- Into daylight**

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria**

 **11:45 AM**

"Come on, just a little longer?"

"Sorry Foxy," Mangle said as she put him into bed along with Cuddles the yellow bear. "But it's almost bedtime,"

He sighed, he had spent most of the day playing with his presents and went on adventures with the other animatronics, specifically BB, where they had slayed krakens, skeletal warriors, and even trying to find treasure throughout the building.

"Please?" Foxy asked

"Sorry baby," She said as she put a cover over him "But you really should go to sleep soon."

Foxy groaned, it's not that he wanted to play anymore, but that he wanted to see his friend Jack again. He wondered if the tall red man had gotten him a present, but he didn't show up to the birthday party and he had searched every room throughout the entirety of the bunker and found not even a hair of the tall red man.

That was, except for the Safe Room.

When he wanted to look in there, BB insisted that he stayed out, Foxy wasn't sure why, but his friend had never lied to him before, so he took his advice and stayed followed the balloon obsessed kid.

Now that he thought about it, the more he wondered what was in the room, and why BB wanted him to stay away from that room.

"Goodnight Foxy," Mangle said

"Goodnight Mommy," Foxy said as he cuddled with Cuddles and felt his mother kiss his forehead.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart," she said as she crawled from the ceiling.

"And a good night's rest to you Master Foxy," Haru added "Normally, if I had arms, I would tip my hat to you, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon...".

He smiled and yawned, he actually began to feel tired. She then left the room and closed the door behind her, and a few seconds later, she yelled in a loud voice "CHICA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOU AND FREDDY?! FOXY IS LITERALLY RIGHT ACROSS FROM YOU!"

Foxy was unsure what was the cause of his mother yelling at his friends, or why she would, but he had the feeling that he didn't want to know. He closed his eyes and felt himself snuggle with Cuddles' soft, plushy body, enjoying his life, and living the memories of his birthday as he fell asleep

 _Scrape….._

He felt the pleasantness vanish instantly and freeze into a cold ball of fear.

 _Scrape….Scratch…._

The sound of a sharp piece of metal on the floor echoed throughout the room, causing a few sparks to fly from the held Cuddles tightly, hoping that the bear would hug him and say " _Don't worry Foxy, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of."_

But it didn't.

 _Scritchy-scratch…_

the sound was extremely close, as if it was only a few feet away from him.

He hid under the cover's and hoped that whatever was near him would think that he was just a bed and leave him.

The steps continued and stopped right in front of his bed

Then the lights to the room turned on, and he knew it because of the bright light penetrating the covers.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Jack said as he stepped away from the lightswitch and walked toward the kit. "My friends kept me stuck in a rather long talk, and The Fuzz may or may not be after me."

Foxy didn't care (Not like he knew what The Fuzz was anyway…), he had gotten out of bed, dashed to him, and hugged the tall man, not caring about whether that he was as cold as piece of meat inside a meat locker for months, but still hugged him.

"I see you have a new friend," Jack said as he put his hand on Cuddles

"Yeah," Foxy said "He's cuddles, Chica gave him to me so that way the monster under my bed can leave me alone,"

"Is that so…" The redhead said as he looked at the bed.

"Why are you here?" Foxy asked

"Why, to give you your gift of course," He said as he had put his hand into his red trenchcoat pocket.

"What is it? what is it?" He asked feeling anticipation

"Stick your hands-er hand out and cover your eyes." Jack said.

Foxy then stuck his hand out and covered his right eye with his eyepatch, and his left one with his hook. He then extended his left hand out waiting for the object that Jack wanted to give him. For a few seconds, his hand only felt empty air, until he had felt an object plop into his hand, it was smooth and felt vaguely oval like, but had many slots on the side.

"Alright," Jack said "Open your eyes, or eye, or whatever you call it."

Foxy opened his eye, and saw a rather odd object into his hand.

It was a red oval about four inches long that had a white cross in the middle and the words _Swiss Army_ underneath it. Foxy looked at it for a second and felt the slots on the sides, still wondering what could be in them.

"It's a multiple use tool," Jack informed him "Here let me show you,"

Jack then took the oval and put his finger on the side, he then pulled it out, pulling out a pair of small scissors from the side, this instantly got Foxy's attention.

"You have to put some effort into it," Jack said as pushed the scissors back into the oval and gave it back to him "Here, you try."

Foxy fumbled with the oval for a little bit and managed to put his finger into one of the slots, he pulled and pulled out a phillips head screwdriver instead of a scissors.

"That's okay," Jack said "You have to get familiar with where they are,"

"Jack," Foxy asked as he continued to fiddle with the oval "Are you my uncle?"

The tall redhead stood there silent for the few minutes while he continued to fiddle with the oval, and finally after three tries managing to get the scissors out of the slot.

"In a way," He said "I guess I am…"

"Thanks Uncle," Foxy said as he put the oval beside him as he got into bed. "By the way, where did you get this?"

"From a store," Jack said in a brief and flat voice

"Here?" Foxy asked feeling confused especially since he had never seen a store down here before.

"No," Jack said "It came from the surface,"

"Where all the bad meanies live?" Foxy asked

"No," The redhead answered "It's past them,"

Foxy looked at the peculiar object as if it had come from another world, sheerly because he had never seen what was outside the pizzeria, the thought of what layed back there continued to entice Foxy to the point where the thought burned like fire in his mind.

"Uncle," Foxy said "what's it like up there?"

"You've never been up there?" the redhead asked

Foxy shook his head

"Well then," Jack said "For starters, it's really bright, probably too bright for my tastes, but the sky is blue instead of black, and there is the sun that keeps you warm and there little to no darkness,"

Foxy was instantly captivated. "Really?" He asked

"Yeah," He said "In fact, the sun should be up right now, if the time is correct,"

The thought of seeing the sun and seeing the sky burned in Foxy's mind.

"Can I go up there?" He asked

"Look kid," Jack said "Letting you run off like that and possibly injure yourself sounds like something a responsible parent wouldn't let you do."

Foxy sighed, and felt as if the flame of adventure had been extinguished, leaving him bored and pretty much lost.

"But…" Jack continued "It's a good thing I'm your uncle!"

He felt his eyes suddenly brighten up.

"R-really?!" He asked

"Your mom did say if you asked an adult permission, you could go," Jack added

He remembered that, and felt more excitement now than he had in a very long time. Then the sound of his mother's scratching coming toward the door.

"I've gotta go," Jack said as he started to walk toward the door, only to stand in the way of the swing. "But remember, you have permission,"

He wanted to say something, but the door swung open and slammed into Jack, Mangle crawled through the entrance yawning as if she didn't slam the door into anybody as she climbed down from the ceiling and onto the bed.

"You slammed the door into Jack!" Foxy said as she climbed into bed.

"Who?"

"Jack," Foxy said "He was standing right there!"

"Foxy, are you sure that someone is behind that door?" She asked

"I'm certain," He said

Mangle made a sigh and crawled back up the wall and onto the the ceiling, she then pulled back the door that Jack stood behind to reveal…..a wall.

Foxy stood there, dazed

"Are you sure that someone's here?" Mangle asked "Cause I think that I see a wall."

He was lost for words, he had seen the tall redhead there just a few seconds ago, yet he was now gone.

"You're probably imagining things," She said as she crawled back to him, "It was probably just your imagination, but don't worry, I'm here."

She then climbed down from the ceiling and onto the ping-pong table that served as a bed. She then curled around him and encompassed him in what was the closest she could probably get to keeping him warm.

"Goodnight," She said in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight mommy," he said as he he began to fall asleep, only to be re-awaken by the thought of the outside.

"Mommy?" he asked

"What…" She said in a sleepy voice

"Have you ever seen the outside world?"

She was silent for a few minutes to the point of him realizing that she may have fallen asleep.

"Yes," She said "I have seen the outside world a few times before."

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah," She answered "Why do you ask?"

"Cuz I'm gonna go there," He said "I'll see the sun and sky and maybe even see these white fluffy things called clouds."

"Your so cute," She said as she brushed her hand on his back "Maybe, just maybe I'll see the sun again, provided that we can leave this dungeon."

He then felt her rest her head, then the rhythmic snore of her in sleep mode. Foxy wanted to sleep, but he felt as if he was wanting adventure more than getting a good night sleep.

Foxy sighed, this was going to take every ounce of stealth he had if he was going to go on this adventure. He thought about taking BB along with him, but he decided that it would be a quick in-and-out, fast enough that he got to see the sun and sky, but not so long that Mangle notices his disappearance.

He gently lifted up his mother's leg off of him and then did the same with her arm. She only made a little noise, but it was slow enough for her not to notice.

Soon, he had gotten her leg and her arm off of him.

He gently stood up, taking cuddles with him, and jumped off of the bed, landing with a soft _thud_ he made sure if Mangle moved, and she didn't.

Foxy moved toward the door and pulled on the knob, he felt like what he was doing was wrong, but he reminded himself that he had permission from Jack, who was his uncle after all.

He opened the door and silently opened, causing a _CREAK_ to come from the door, which put his nerves on end for a few seconds.

He stood still to make sure that Mangle didn't hear the sound.

So far, she hadn't made any movement of any kind.

He sighed, she was probably dreaming right now, almost to the point where any sound was probably filtered by her dreams.

Foxy walked out of the room and down the hall where he had first entered, he felt a chill up his spine when he saw how desolate the place was at this time. It was like when he had first entered, only now it seemed unnaturally empty.

He walked down the hall to where he had entered the bunker, suddenly, he felt like the crudely drawn posters were watching him, and the world that he had lived in for the past two days seemed alien to him. He gently walked down the hall, being as quiet as he could and after what seemed to be an eternity of this, he successfully managed to get to the room where he had fallen through.

He felt like an adventurer about to discover something new, something that would make him happy.

Foxy jumped up to the shaft, and climbed up. He got his entire body in the vent, and started crawling through the dark passage. He had to turn his LED eyes on so that way he could see. He kept crawling until he was near the vent that led up to where he had entered the bunker.

He pushed the vent up as quietly as he could, fully aware that he was no longer in the safety of the bunker, but in hostile territory filled with the monsters that wanted to catch him.

Eventually, he had pulled back the tile and climbed out of the vent and to the vent to the oasis.

Foxy shut his LED's off and squinted his eys.

There was a bright square right where the grate was that led toward the oasis.

 _So this is sunlight…_ he thought as he looked at the peculiar patch of light he put his hook on it and sure, he felt warmth and the colors on his fur were brighter and didn't have a shade of green.

Then he heard voices.

Foxy hid in the darkness and backed away from the light.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at, at first he thought that the was looking at an endoskeleton, but after a few minutes, he saw a very odd costume on the group, they only had fur on the top of their heads, and they were wearing clothing on them to cover up what Foxy believed were furless arms and legs.

This intrested Foxy as much as the light, What were these things? and Why were they here? and why did they appear to be furless except for the top of their heads?

Foxy continued to look through the grate to see a tall she-wolf that looked very pirate-ish, she looked quite friendly and he didn't remember her from yesterday so she must obviously be friendly.

"Alright, alright me hearties," Said a feminine voice. "Why don't we go to Freddy and see what he'd be havin in store us?"

"Aye!" they all said

"Personally," said a endoskeleton with white fur on its head "I wonder what had happened to Foxy, always my favorite…"

Foxy didn't understand what the endoskeleton ment, especially since this was his second time being here.

 **Author note: get ready for spongebob reference (Sorry, couldn't resist…)**

"Are ye ready kids?" The she wolf asked

"Aye! Aye! captian!" yelled

"I can't hear you…"

"Aye! Aye! Captian!" They yelled at greater volume.

"Well then," She said "Let us go!"

The smaller endoskeletons then followed her out of the oasis and to someplace far.

The room was empty and quiet.

He then punched the grate and found it fall off easily along with hurting his hand. Foxy put his pants pocket and made a hissing noise, wishing that Mangle was here to kiss the wound like she always did whenever he got injured.

He then crawled out and was on the floor of the oasis. he looked forward and saw that there was the blue thing that Jack had mentioned called the sky, and the white things called clouds.

Foxy stood in awe, looking at the bright place.

He really wished that Mangle was here

He continued looking around lost in what this world could hold for him.

That was, until he heard something.

A voice that he had heard from last night.

"Hey, Is that Foxy?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **So, what adventures await our little friend next time?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far (I would really like to know,)**

 **Also, I hope to see you in the next Chapter, bye**


	23. Chapter 23- Name pending (This again)

**Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait, I took a bit of a mini-vacation which I think I really needed, but now, Lets get you back to reading, and**

 **once again, I am sorry I can't think of a title of this chapter**

 **But still, hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 23- Name pending (This again…)**

Foxy froze, for once, not happy that somebody had called his name.

In fact, he was terrified out his mind.

"Yeah, I think that's Foxy!" Said a feminine voice.

"Uh...he kind of short…" Said a rational voice

"Who cares?" The feminine voice said again "He's cute!"

He turned around, hoping that one of the bad people that were around the pizzeria hadn't seen him. Instead, he saw two of those weird endoskeletons he had seen earlier, one of them looked vaguely like a girl given that she was wearing a pink shirt, and the other had the appearance of a boy, given that he was wearing a hoodie and had a deeper voice than her.

The girl endoskeleton walked up to him, immediately, he felt the urge to run and tried to make a break for the vent.

"Wait! don't run away!" She said

He stopped right when he had started to sprint and looked at her curiously. She then walked up to him a little closer.

"Uh...marissa…" The boy said "I think you're scaring him…"

"How could I harm him?" She asked as she turned at the boy endoskeleton "He's too cute."

Foxy felt slightly touched, in a weird way, by what she had said. Immediately he went towards her and looked up to the tall endoskeleton.

"See," She said as she petted his head, which at first felt a like a threat, but soon she did stroked his back in a cat-like manner, making him smile.

"I think he likes it." She said as she petted him some more causing Foxy to smile a bit more. After a few brief seconds of this happening, He felt that these people didn't want to harm him.

He decided that it was best to speak with them and try to be friends with them.

"D-do ye want to hear a story?" He asked

"Aww…" marissa said "Sure thing cutie."

"Alright…" Foxy said as he remembered a comical story "So many years ago, there was a boat, but this wasn't just any boat, it was a-"

"Is that Foxy?" Asked a smaller exoskeleton close to his size that entered the oasis.

"Aye, thated be me name," He said

"Can I listen to your story?" The smaller endoskeleton asked in a nervous voice.

"Um..okay…" He said feeling a bit more pressured now that three people were in the room.

"So there a boat," He continued "but it wasn't just any boat, it was a ship! a ship full of friends, best friends-"

"Is that a new animatronic?" Asked another endoskeleton child who had peeked through the oasis

"Matey," Foxy said "I don't know what a anamitrockiy thingy is, but I do know that do know that am a pirate and that ye'd be in need of a story."

The tiny endoskeleton child smiled

"Can I get my parents?" She asked

"Uh...sure thing lass!" He said

The endoskeleton smiled and left the oasis, only to return with a few more taller endoskeletons.

"Woah," One of them said "Foxy's back!"

"Really?" the other one asked

"Yeah," he said as he stuck his head out of the oasis and proceeded to yell "Hey everybody! Foxy's back!"

About ten seconds later, there was the most amount of those endoskeletons in one room than he had seen in so long. He suddenly felt like the walls were starting to close on him.

He wanted mommy to be here and comfort him.

Personally, the surface wasn't at all what Jack had told him, there wasn't any stores, and suddenly the sunlight seemed really to almost not worth staying here.

But he couldn't let these people down.

"Alright maties," He said feeling like his voice was way higher than it usually was and much more timid. "This'ed be a story I'd only be repeat'n once, so ye'd better listen."

Immediately, all eyes in the room were on him.

He sighed, and hoped that he didn't wet his pants or did something embarrassing when he told the story.

"So once upon a time," He said "there was a boat, but this wasn't just any boat, it was a ship! a ship full of friends, best friends one and all, a variable friend ship it was, get it?"

Immediatly, the crowd of endoskeletons burst into laughter. And when that happened, he felt himself feel...better.

He smiled, he had a good feeling that this crowd liked him.

"Carrying on," He said "But it wouldn't be very nice of me to mention the most popular friend on board…"

 **Showstage**

"Man, what are all those people doing at pirate's cove?" Freddy asked

"Freddy!" Bonnie snapped "Were not suppose to speak in daylight!"

"Bonnie." He whispered "Nobody is near us, I think it's safe to say we can talk."

"Are you sure?" Chica asked

"Yeah," Freddy said "Just pretend to sing a song if somebody goes past us."

"Sounds legit," She answered

"So, what do you think is the cause?" he asked

"Mabey Lupa?" She answered

"I don't know," Bonnie said "There seems to be more people here than there was last time."

"Do you think Lupa knows?" Chica asked indicating to the she wolf who was telling a story to some children outside the cove.

"Don't know," Freddy said "But I think we should ask."

It took him a few seconds to think of something to say considering the situation, but eventually, he figured out what to say and then said "Hey, why don't we sing a song together?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed as she started to strum the first few notes on her gutair.

"And when I mean together, I mean you along with us Lupa," He said hoping that the kids and Lupa bought his act.

Judging from the sour face she gave, she did.

when she walked over, the kids followed her and Bonnie started playing a few notes as Chica started handing out cupcakes.

"Do you know what's happening in the cove?" Freddy asked

"Hardly," She said and when she did, Freddy sang his part of the song

"Do you have an idea?" He asked as Lupa sang her portion, which actually sounded kind of good.

"A little," She answered "Do you want me to check it out?"

"That would be nice," He said getting ready for the end part of the song

"And that's how you have fun!" they all sang and bowed as the kids clapped. Lupa then led them off the stage and into the cove.

For a few minutes, the room was quiet, until Lupa came back.

"You're not going to believe this," She said

"Look, I've seen lots of wierd stuff in this place, I'm sure I can handle it." Freddy answered

"Foxy's back." She said flatly.

he stood there.

"H-he is?" Bonnie asked

"He's telling a story in the cove, and by the looks of it, he charmed the crowd with his innocence and cuteness."

Hope fluttered in his hollow chest, maybe it wasn't too late for Foxy to return to normal.

"So what's the plan?" Lupa asked

He thought it out, so far, storming the cove wouldn't work because there was people there, scaring him wouldn't work because there was children there, bribing him could work but have a negative effect on the children watching them.

For a few precious seconds, he had no plan.

Until he felt a bit of a flicker, and then an idea.

I mean, foxy is a child right?

So he has to think like one...

"Alright guys," Freddy said in a rather bold voice "this may not be the greatest plan, especially since it happened to us, but I think it could work."

 **Pirate's cove.**

"...everybody was screaming like 'HELP ME!' and splash! splash! and then there was this huge whale like 'WHAAAAAA' and it made it super-scary,"

So far, the crowd of endoskeletons were loving him. They were constantly laughing at his story, and even put a few green pieces of paper which he gladly took but had little idea what it actually was.

"And I think there was a shark," he said as he continued his story "It was just as bit, no bigger, than the ship! it hit us like we were,"

Foxy then saw the grey she-wolf that was here earlier enter the oasis, he wasn't entirely sure what she was doing here, but he had a good feeling about it.

"Aye Foxy," The wolf said

"Why hello miss," Foxy said

"I want to show ye something lad, something I think ye'd enjoy." She said

"What is it?" Foxy asked

"Just a little surprise," She said as she walked away "So are ye comin or not?"

"Of course I am!" he said as he started to walk away, only to remember the people at the cove.

"Sorry lads," he said "I'll be back soon to finish me story, aye?"

"Aye!" the child endoskeletons said along with some of the adultish ones and even the two teenagerish ones.

He then walked away from the cove and followed the she-wolf.

"By the way, What'ed be yer name?" he asked

"Lupa," she answered as she led him from the cove, and past the huge tables in it.

They were past the oasis, which sent a bit of concern down his spine, but he tried to stay positive and brave as he was led away from the brightly lit oasis and into the slightly dirtier and dimmer area past the oasis.

"Sounds nice," He said to her as she led him away from the tables and near some door with the words _Spare parts_ on it.

"Is the surprise in here?" He asked

"Of course there is," She said as she opened the door and let Foxy in where she then led him to the center of the room near the metal bench "Just sit here, close yer eyes, and count down from ten."

"Like hide and seek?"

"Just like it," She said

Foxy smiled. He then covered his eyes and began counting down from ten.

"Ten…" He counted as he heard footsteps leaving the room and the sound of the door closing.

"Nine..."

"Eight..."

"Seven…"

"Six…" he continued hearing nothing come into the room.

"Five…" He counted as he heard footsteps enter the room, along with some whispering.

"Four…"

"Three…" he counted as he felt excitement bubble up in his body like had one too many Kool-aids.

"Two…" He said as he heard the sound of the door close to the room.

"One…" He said as he tried to contain his excitement, hoping that Lupa had gotten him a pony, or something really cool.

"Zero!" He finished as he opened his eyes, hoping there was a pony.

There was no pony.

Or anything cool for that matter in the room.

In fact, the only thing in the room was the three animatronics that tried to kill him that one night.

After a few seconds, he had realized the situation at hand.

"Sorry Foxy," Not-freddy said as he approached him "We have to do this,"

"Do what?" Foxy asked feeling his excitement become replaced with a lead weight of dread.

"Foxy," Not-chica added "We just need to de-activate you. Just for a little bit…"

He didn't know what deactivate meant, but he had a bad feeling that these people wanted to hurt him.

"Don't worry," The girly version of Bonnie said "You'll be back to your happy, story tellin self in no time!"

Foxy was perfectly happy the way he was before, and really didn't need these people.

"Oh, yeah," Freddy continued "Don't think of escaping, cause there is none."

He frantically searched for an exit, the vents, the door.

There was none.

"Come on," Lupa said "This will only take a few minutes."

Foxy ran felt panic, but most importantly, he felt sadness. What would he say to his mother, would his friends notice his mysterious death, what would happen to him.

The Not-so-friendly animatronics were closing in on him.

Foxy backed to a wall, only to hear a hollow THUMP

He turned around to see a door with the words _Malfunctioning animatronics_ on the front.

He felt a glimmer of hope.

There was one more exit.

He frantically grabbed the knob with his one hand and tried to open it, feeling the knob jiggle and click as he tried to open the door.

"Hey, What are you doing!" The bear said as they pursued closer.

Foxy Frantically went faster, feeling his one hand grow sweaty as he tried to open the door.

He turned around to see the animatronics only a few feet away from him.

 _Come on, Come on!_

He felt the knob click and wiggle almost to the point of him believing that it was broken.

Foxy stopped working on the knob,turned around, and felt a tear fall down as he was ready to accept death.

That was, until he heard a click.

Then the sound of the door he was trying so hard to open made a sound.

 _Creeeeekk…_

The animatronics stopped in their places.

Foxy turned around to see an open passage that was darker than night.

He was just about to walk into the door, when he felt two huge hands cover his shoulders.

The hands came from right in front of him and from the door.

Before he could say "What the?!" he was dragged instantly into the room by the hands.

he heard the animatronics try to follow him but the door slammed shut behind him, encasing him in perpetual darkness.

He felt lost, he was in the middle of nowhere and was still trying to process what had just happened.

He turned on the LED's in his eyes, to reveal a narrow and messy room. filled with old costumes and endoskeletons. There was also a large grey wolf in incredibly poor condition that was in front of another door that Foxy could barely make out.

In the middle of the room was a large yellow bear that wore a purple hat, bowtie and had yellow eyes and a long black slit instead of an iris and pupil.

"Ah, Foxy," the bear said in a rather meek voice "I've been meeting to talk with you,"

The confused kit was still a bit confused what was happening.

"Don't worry," The bear said, "I'll explain things things in a little bit but for now let's start with names."

Foxy stood up, a bit scared, but still a bit nervous.

"Let's start with me," The bear said extending his huge hand. "The name's Bill."

"F-foxy," He stammered as he shook it.

"Good to know," The bear said "Also, don't worry about the other animatronics, you're safe in here."

He turned around, hoping to see a door, but instead, there was only a black wall.

"Trust me," Bill continued "As long as you are here, you will always be safe."

 **End of Chapter.**


	24. Deleted scene 1

**Hello everybody! so, in this case, I was really on the fence about making this a chapter, but after some thinking, I decided that it wasn't really much of a chapter, but still important in the story.**

 **So anyway, I decided to make something similar to a filler (I feel terrible :(**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Deleted scene 1**

 **The Safe Room (That's obviously not safe….).**

"Please?"

"Fritz, I'm not repeating myself again," Rubin answered, "We _can't_ go outside."

"Hey, I'll say I'm on day shift and turn into a human-"

"Fritz, if you don't shut up I'm going to slam you into the ground so hard, you'll rocket out of China."

Fritz sighed, and sat down.

They had spent most of the day just sitting there, sleeping, or dozing off in their own worlds, Fritz constantly suggested that he was able to walk out safely without anyone recognizing him, but Rubin constantly shot it down.

"Rubin, Mind if I ask you something?"

"Does it have to do with the outside?" The extremely annoyed butcher asked.

"No,"

"Oh thank God." Jack sighed

"Anyway…" Fritz said ignoring Jack "You mentioned something to Jack-"

"Hey, I'm not breaking any rules here," the tall red man answered

"You had the police after you!" Katherina intervened

"Hey, I got away, so does it really matter?"

"Anyway.." He continued trying to stop the two from entering a potentially lethal argument "You mentioned something in the malfunctioning animatronics room. Do you mind telling?"

Rubin went silent for a few minutes, and in that brief period of time, if he had touched a nerve.

"Yeah," Jack added "You told me to stay away, is there something in there?"

"Figured you found out eventually…" He grumbled

"What?"

Rubin sighed and put his sharp nails against his eyes and appeared to be making a very difficult decision.

"Alright," he said "I'll tell you, but here me out, you are to _never_ go in or near that room, understand?"

This was the first time that Fritz had heard him speak in a serious voice, which reminded him of when his father lectured him about that one time for pulling a well thought-out and great prank against someone in high school.

"Yeah, yeah, we understand." Jack said in a rather mocking-like tone "Now tell us."

"It's your wish…" Rubin answered "Okay, so you know how there's Golden Freddy?"

"Get to the point."

"Well, we once had a Nightmare version of Golden Freddy, his name was Bill." Rubin explained

That made the room a bit quiet.

"We did?" Katherina asked.

"Yes," Rubin answered

"Well what happened to him?" Fritz asked

"Personally, I'm not entirely sure," He answered "But I was there that day I saw Bill, apparently, from what I could piece together, his brother somehow shoved him into Fredbear's mouth and crushed him, I mean, I know that Vincent was bad by killing children, but his own brother doing that? Just..why?! I mean, it's not like-"

"You're ranting again." Katherina interrupted.

"Sorry," Rubin said "Anyway...after that, he somehow managed to enter the costume and transform into a Nightmare just like the rest of us."

"Still Have no idea what happened to him." Fritz commented still upset that he hadn't gotten as answer yet.

"Well, after he went into a Nightmare...he kind of went crazy…" Rubin continued

That got his attention, soon, the tale seemed less boring and suddenly more interesting, in fact, he saw the same reaction to the other Nightmares as well.

"You know how we have a goal, and that we can get eternal rest or something like that if we complete it?"

"Yes," They all answered

"Well, Bill's goal was to kill his brother." Rubin continued "And somehow, all of his hate and anger fused with him, turning him into something worse than a a few months he was safe to be near, safe being a relative term, but he constantly uttered that he wanted to do it, and basically left him nothing else except for that...and that's when it happened."

For some odd reason, Fritz felt spellbound by the old butcher's story.

"I don't know how, weather by his poor memory or just being crazy, but one day he had forgotten what his brother had looked like and his brother's name."

That made the room silent, except for the comment Jack had made.

"How is that important?" He asked

"I'll tell you," Rubin answered "So when he forgotten his brothers name and what he had looked like, he couldn't trust anybody. He attacked anybody that came too close to him since he assumed that he was his brother, in fact, he almost killed people."

That made the room quieter than a tomb, with the exception of his voice.

"By the time that had had made the spring-lock suits fail, I had to do something to stop this madness." Rubin continued "So I fought him."

"And?" Fritz asked "Did you win?"

He saw Rubin give a rather mad glare at him.

"Are you really that dense?" he asked "Of course I won!"

"Sorry…" Fritz said, feeling embarrassed.

"Anyway," he said "I managed to lock him in that room, and I even put a special barrier around it so he couldn't leave and cause more havoc."

They just looked at him the same way young campers would look at the older campers if they had just told a very scary story that almost made them wet their pants. It was then silent for a few minutes

"That's it?" Jack asked breaking the silence

"Yes," Rubin said "That's it."

"Huh," He humphed "Thought there would be more…"

"Look," Rubin continued "Now you know why you shouldn't open the door, simply put it, if you ever enter that room, odds are you're never coming out alive."

"Well, good to know that," Fritz said "Besides, who would be idiotic enough anyway to open the door that monster?"

"You would." Jack said, causing a silence that obviously screamed " _YOU JUST GOT BUUUUURRRNNNEEEDDD!"_

"Well then," Fritz said "If you want to play this game, we will, you red-haired freak!"

"Coward!"

"Murderer!"

"Wimp!"

"Idiot!"

"Right back at ya," Jack countered

Soon, Fritz was filled with a seething rage, and spent the rest of the afternoon attempting to burn Jack back.

But he was unaware that the door _had_ indeed been opened by someone.

And that someone was in fact in the room with the Nightmare.

And that the Nightmare was still looking for his brother, and thought anybody could be him.

 **End of deleted scene.**

 **So anyway, the next chapter should be out soon though, in fact, I'd say that it's about halfway or a quarter of the way there….**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this little...thingy. And I hope to see you in the actual chapter ;) Bye!**


	25. Chapter 24- Escape from Bill

**And now, for the actual and real chapter.**

 **For real no kidding this time.**

 **Chapter 24**

"So, how long can I stay here?" Foxy asked.

"As long as you can," the bear answered as he sat in the only chair in the room.

In all honesty, the room reminded him too much of something similar to that of a horror movie that he wasn't allowed to watch. The room was narrow and bare with the exception of a The wolf slumped against the wall in horrible condition, along with a few drawn posters of the robots that tried to kill him earlier.

Foxy tried to find a chair, but he could only find cold concrete to sit on, which didn't help but make him colder.

"Hey mister Bill," Foxy said

"Just Bill." He answered

"Bill." Foxy corrected himself "Why are ye alone?"

"I'm not alone," Bill answered "I have friends, am I right Grey?"

The grey wolf was unresponsive.

Immediately, Foxy felt like this fellow was a few crewmembers short of a pirate ship. Judging how he was expecting a response from the wolf and wasn't getting one.

Foxy looked for the door he came in, but only found a smooth wall.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked

Foxy was in a bit of a debate with himself , he didn't want to hurt the nice animatronic's feelings by saying that he was creeping him out, but on the other hand, he was a pirate, and pirates never lie.

"It's just that…." Foxy continued "This room is kind of creepy…"

Bill just looked at him and scratched underneath his chin.

"And I need to see me mommy," Foxy said faking a yawn to make it look more realistic "And it's past me bedtime, and I'd be feeling kinda sleepy…"

"Don't worry," Bill continued "Here, bedtime doesn't exist."

 _Shoot…_ Foxy said feeling he really wanted to leave.

"Bill," Foxy continued "I don't feel comfortable here…"

"I understand if this room is a little bland," He said "But trust me, it's much better than being outside with those monsters…"

Foxy waited a few minutes, allowing bill to look at his fingers and clean something off of them before asking the yellow bear what he had wanted to ask in the first place.

"Can I please leave?" Foxy answered "I need to tell this here adventure to me mate BB,"

"Leave?" Bill asked as he stood up out of his chair.

"Yes…" Foxy continued "Bill, I appreciate yer kindness, but I really don-"

"Now why would you want to do that?" the yellow animatronic asked as he stood up from his chair and spoke in a darker, and deeper voice.

"Cause yer scaring me…" he answered.

"Scaring you?" Bill asked "Now why would I be _Scaring_ you?" He said and for a brief moment, Foxy thought he saw Bill more withered down and with huge razor sharp teeth when he said " _Scaring"_

"Personally, I don't know lad," he said as he backed away from Bill only to feel is back bump into a wall.

"I'm not _scary,_ aren't I?" Bill asked again, seeing him with razor sharp fangs once more when he said _scary._

"A wee bit…." Foxy quivered, feeling his large fluffy tail trying to get in between his legs out of fear.

"If you must know, I got an award for _not_ being scary." Bill continued as he approached him, and his toothy form constantly shifting between his regular form.

Foxy wanted to run away from Bill.

"You know," Bill continued "You remind me of a fellow who looked just like you." He said

"I-I do?"

"Yeah," He said "This fellow, I don't know what he looked like, but he wore a Foxy mask _just_ like yours."

Bill was no longer in his original form, instead, Foxy saw that Bill was in terrible condition, had claws on his hands, and so many razor sharp teeth every inch of his smile that went eye-to-eye.

"Ah, I remember!" Bill said "You remind me of my brother!"

"Is that a good thing?" Foxy asked

"From what you did to me?" Bill said "No, not at all."

"I did something?" He said thinking of the only crime that he committed was either being too cute, taking those green slips of paper which he still had no idea about, or kicking a yellow animatronics similar to him multiple times in the face.

"Yeah," Bill continued as his eyes changed from the yellow with the long black slit to black with a single white pinprick. "You stuffed me into this costume!"

"I didn't!" Foxy said

"Yes you did!" Bill said "Don't lie about it! you know very well what happened back then!"

Foxy didn't know what happened back then, only that this guy was accusing him someone he wasn't.

"You know," He continued "I've been waiting a long time for you to show your face again."

Foxy felt chills down his spine from what he had said.

"And now," He said as he extended the claws in his hands "I'll get my revenge, don't take it personally, but you had it coming the moment you did the act."

He wanted to rebuke at Bill that he hadn't done anything bad (Well, except for maybe leaving Mangle to go on this adventure…)

But he never got the chance.

Bill jumped at him instantly, opening his massive fanged mouth and attempted to bite Foxy.

He ducked and heard teeth chomping empty air. He then made a quick crawl through his legs and found he was on the other side.

"You've gotten smarter," Bill said as he turned around "But this won't help you."

Foxy looked all around the room, only to find it the exact same way he had found it when he had first entered.

He was about to try something, but bill sprinted at him and tried to grab him.

Foxy jumped over his broad arms, but slammed into his chest. He felt attempt to bite him again, but dodged feeling him clip a bit of his fur near his face. He then jumped over Bill's shoulder and fell to the floor, and ran down the hall only to find a wall.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked " _Scared?"_

He was scared, of all the things in that he had seen, Bill was the most terrifying, not even being trapped in the room with all of the animatronics wanting to kill him matched up to this.

He still searched for a way out, but looked and saw that it was hopeless.

This now was far different than anything he had faced earlier.

He once again had that feeling that he had felt when he was about to be caught by those animatronics and was about to be killed before he landed here.

Foxy then did what any eight year old would do in this situation.

He curled up into a ball and hoped that this all was just some bad dream.  
All he wanted for is this to end.

 **Grey POV**

Grey assessed the situation at hand.

So far, the tiny kit appeared to be in a rather bad situation, considering that Bill was about to kill him.

He had to applaude himself for coming up with the idea that he was dead, cause in all honesty, it had worked, but Bill would constantly talk with him, and it was difficult to play dead when someone repeated the same story that wasn't funny anymore without wanting to strangle him.

Grey had also been lucky, when he had first been placed here, he managed to sit _right_ on top of a trapdoor that led to some supposed underground shelter. The problem was that Bill didn't go to sleep, as a result, he couldn't move without Bill getting in his face.

But when the kit came he had curled up right in front of him, which really left him with choices.

He could either stay here, and wait until Bill left with the kit and escape, or bring the kit with him and try to navigate the underground.

He couldn't decide.

And the worst part was that he only had a few seconds left.

When Bill was about ten feet away, when he had made his decision.

He made a lunge for the curled up kit the same way a predator did.

When he grabbed him, he let out a little yelp, probably because he expected Bill was grabbing him.

Grey looked up, and saw that Bill was in a bit of a shock, probably because he had seen him as still as stone for years.

Before Bill had the chance to recover from his his shock, Grey made a lunge for the lever that led opened the trapdoor. It opened outward with loud and short _CREEEAAKKK_. Immediately, He jumped in the gaping hole and slammed the door behind him, hoping that there wasn't any spikes there, or anything deadly.

After a few seconds of falling, he felt a _THUD!_ and felt the hard ground beneath him.

He opened his eyes to find that he was surrounded by perpetual darkness.

He also felt an incredibly soft kit in his arms that was whimpering and had his tail completely fluffed up.

"Hey," he said feeling his voice crack and warble almost to the point of it being painfull since it was being used for the first time in he-had-no-idea-how-long-it-was-since-he-last-spoke.

"Lad," he said feeling his voice box hurt even though it sounded like a whispher. "Wake up…"

"I'm dead." The tiny kit said covering his eyes "I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm-"

"No yer not lad!" He said, feeling a crack in his box and felt his voice begin to return to normal.

Immediately, the kit uncurled and opened his eyes which provided light to the room. He saw him look around the room, giving Grey an idea of what it was. The walls were a bit grungy and covered in weird stuff, but he saw that the kit seemed to know the place.

"I'm home?" He asked

"Judging from the look," Grey said "I'd guess that'd be a yes."

For a few moments it was quiet.

"Was that all just a bad dream?" The kit asked, seeing a face of relief on his cute face.

Grey thought of that for a moment, in his perspective his entire time he was with Bill was a nightmare enough on it's own, but he really didn't want this kid to be scarred by it.

"Yes," He said as he put the kit down on the floor "That was all just a bad dream."

He saw the kit let out a sigh of relief and bury his face into his chest. And for a few moments, Grey felt loved again as he felt the kit hug him.

"Wait, who are ye?" he asked.

"I'd be Grey," He answered.

"Wait, Grey?" he asked

"That'd be me." He answered

The kit then stepped away from him.

"You hurt me mum!" He said

"Wait what?!" he said

"Yeah!" Foxy said "Because of ye, me mum is all tangled up."

Grey thought about what Foxy said. He remembered that his animatronics purpose was to be Foxy's rival, but if he didn't remember tangling this tiny innocent kit's mom.

"What was her name again, sorry lad, but me memory is a bit rusty...along with the rest of me body."

"Her name was Mangle if I'd remember." The kit answered

Shoot.

Grey remembered Mangle, that weird thing that resembled something assembled by a five-year-old that hung from the ceiling. He also remembered in the brief moments before some kid yanked her toe off, she told a story about him.

He thought about the situation at hand, and came up with a solution.

"Look lad," He said "Ye see, there's an evil twin that stole me good name."

"Really?" The kit asked with interest

"Yeah," Grey said "He beat me up and outcasted me, and then stole everything from me."

For a few moments, the kit was quiet.

"I'm sorry…" he said "I just wanted to avenge me mum, that's all."

"None taken lad," Grey said "Now, let's get ye back to sleep."

The kit nodded and soon started walking in front of Grey. Under normal conditions, he would have gone ahead, but the kit seemed to know the place better, so he let him go ahead instead.

After passing a few rooms, he came across a room labled "Mangle's room" and the kit went in there.

"Grey," The kit said

"Yes lad,"

"Does that adventure count?"

"What do ye mean?"

"I mean, since it was nothing but a bad dream, does it count as a real adventure?"

"Of course it does lad," He said

The kit smiled

"Good," he said "Cause I have a lot to tell me friend soon." the kit then walked into the room, and climbed into bed with the tangle of endoskeleton he called his mother.

"See ye in the morning." Grey said

"And the same to ye," Foxy finished as he buried himself in her skinny chest.

Grey closed the door, and walked away, and tried to find a place of his own to sleep away the long years in the malfunctioning animatronics room.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I really do want to know how you think the series is going so far.**

 **I also am thinking of making a sequel to this story, and your idea may be picked once this story is done.**

 **But don't worry, that won't happen for another five or four-ish chapters.**

 **Well, it's a beautiful day outside, and instead of enjoying it, I have to mow the lawn….Hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	26. Chapter 25- The search for Foxy

**Hey everybody, Right now, I don't have any news, so let's get on with the chapter**

 **Chapter 25- the search for Foxy**

 **Mike's room**

 **11:45 PM**

"Mikey, Mikey!"

Mike woke up with a start. For a minute, he was certain that it was just his subconscious that was trying to wake him up.

But when he had woken up, he saw that there was a girl standing in front of him, specifically with purple hair and a nightguard uniform with a nametag that read _Sabrina. C_

"H-how did you get into my room?" He asked half asleep

"No time!" She yelled "You're going to be late! You overslept!"

After a few minutes of sitting in bed, the horror had dawned upon him.

"Oh snap…" He said as he jumped out of bed, only to realize that he was still in his Pokemon pajamas, which he admittedly was embarrassed to wear but loved the texture of the fabric along with that Pikachu looked especially cute on it.

Sabrina gave a sad shake of her head.

"Mike," She said "Pikachu pajamas? really?"

"Hey, " Mike said "If it helps me sleep at night, it works just fine for me."

She gave a shrug and returned to what she had originally planned to do.

"Look," She said "Just get in uniform and we'll head there."

Mike nodded and told Sabrina to leave the room. Once she did, he changed into his night guard uniform and walked out to see her waiting for him.

"Let's go! were going to be late!"

Before Mike could even move, she grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the house and into her her car, where she then drove on the way to Freddy's. While they were driving, Mike saw that she was exceeding the speed limit by about five miles, and wanted to remind her that they could get pulled over.

That was until he saw something.

When they stopped at a traffic light, He saw a purple Lincoln pull up in the lane next to them.

Mike felt as if he had been stabbed.

From what he remembered, the murderer drove a purple Lincoln

He was a bit curious about who was driving the car, and tried to look into the windows only to find that they were tinted and he was unable to see past them.

Mike was seriously considering that could be the murderer's car and that he could call the cops on him, until he saw that the light had turned green and he made a right turn to another street rather than to Freddy's.

 _Maybe It's just my imagination…._ He said as he watched the car drive away, then felt Sabrina rocket down the highway all the way to the restaurant.

After what felt like the scariest minutes of his life, they pulled into the pizzeria. When he was certain that the car had stopped moving and was safe to take his hands off of the chair, he looked at his watch and confirmed that it was about 11:55 PM

"Good," She said "Were not late." She then got out of the car, but Mike was still inside.

"Mike, what are you doing?" She asked

"Trying not to throw up…." He said as he tried to stay stable as he tried to imagine the world slowing down to a stop around him.

"Maybe this will help," She said as she walked up to him and then gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

In all honesty, it really did help. Suddenly, he didn't feel like he was moving, and that the ground felt solid and firm as it always did. He then wondered that maybe they should go on a date together once they caught Foxy

"Are you coming?" She asked

"Oh, right…" he said realizing that he had accidently got lost in the moment.

He stepped out of her car and went to the restaurant, where they then were greeted by Mr. Fazbear.

But he wasn't alone, he had another guy around 18ish there with orange hair and a pair of red glasses.

"I was wondering when you would show up." He said "I had to hold Faulerro back cause he wanted to show you something."

"That's not my name!" Faulerro said in a high and fast british accent "It's Ferris okay? Anyway, whoever you blokes are you got some major problems around here that I have no idea what to do!"

"What would that be?" Mike asked trying not to laugh at his accent.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, _the bloody animatronics have somehow developed a consciousness!"_

Mike didn't know what Ferris meant, until he remembered that he had worked on day shift, and that he had never seen the animatronics actually move at their own will.

He made a quick decision that it was best to leave him in the dark about the whole robots-coming-to-life thing for now.

"Really?" Mike asked

"Well if my manager wasn't here I probably would cuss you out right in your face, but anyway, it looked like a freakin zombie apocalypse and there was this tiny little-"

"Just show them the footage," Mr. Fazbear said in a rather annoyed voice.

While Ferris went to go get the footage, Mike let out a silent laughter, simply because of Ferris' and that it somehow managed to sound incredibly funny even when he was angry.

After a few seconds, he came back with a disk

"Just watch the bloody video, you'll see what I mean. Practically a horror movie if you think about it..." He said as he put it in the computer. The screen flickered for few seconds and then showed a model in her bikini.

"Oops," Ferris said and turned redder than his hair "Wrong CD…."

After taking out and putting in the correct CD, it showed the show stage and the animatronics. At first nothing Changed, until he switched it to pirate's cove, where there, he saw Lupa lead the children away from the cove and into the show stage to perform.

But when she was gone, he saw a tiny red kit climb out of the air vents and go into the cove.

 _Foxy…_ he thought as he saw the tiny kit climb out of the vents and look around. He felt a bit of hope flutter in his chest as he saw that the kit had climbed out of the vents and that he could be hiding in there. A few seconds later, two people walked up to him and talked to him. Then more...Until finally there was a crowd in pirate's cove as they listened to Foxy's story in pirate's cove, which was actually pretty funny, then when he was finished, people started handing him money.

 _Shoot_ , Mike thought _Wish I thought about doing that when I was that young…._

After Foxy had taken everybody's money, Lupa then came back and led Foxy to the spare parts room. When Mike looked over at the other screen, he saw that the show stage was deserted.

The camera then flickered to the spare parts room, where he saw the animatronics surround the tiny red kit and move in on him. He then saw the kit attempt to open the door to a room called the _Malfunctioning animatronics room_.

In all honesty, Mike had never noticed that room before until now.

He saw Foxy desperately try to yank the knob open, but the animatronics seemed to surround him. In reality, it looked exactly like a zombie apocalypse, where the surrounded some survivor and attempted to finish them off.

He tried to imagine what must be going through his mind, he guessed that he was focusing on trying not to get eaten.

Right when they were close enough to grab him, Mike saw the knob to the door turn and open to an open doorway.

And then a pair of yellow arms came out, grabbed Foxy, and then took him into the room, along with the door closing behind after that.

Then Ferris ended the footage there.

Mike stood there at the screen.

"Well, do ya believe me now?" Ferris asked

He stood and saw that Sabrina had the same reaction as he did: confused yet scared at the same time. The question he was trying to think of what could have been the cause of the yellow arms. The only possible candidate to who did it was Golden Freddy, but he doubted that Goldie would do that, and especially since they needed Foxy.

Then Mike thought of a scary thought.

 _Could there be more lost souls in the building?_

That was a bit of a scary thought, but he couldn't be too sure.

"I don't know what to say about that," Mike said

"I think someone's tampering with it, but that's just me." Ferris said as he began to leave the office and then left the office. A few seconds later, Mr. Fazbear began to leave.

"Mr. Fazbear," Sabrina asked "What was that?"

"I don't know," He said as he packed his stuff "Personally, I had forgotten we had that room, but then again, I can see why I had forgotten about it."

"Why?"

"That room was hardly ever used, and I think about ten years ago, the door wouldn't open, strange that it opened now…."

He then closed his briefcase and began to leave "Oh and another thing Mike,"

"What?" he asked

"Have you considered giving up on finding Foxy?"

"W-No! why would I!?"

"I don't know," Mr. Fazbear said "It's just that I have been looking at the numbers, and Lupa basically replaced Foxy by a landslide…."

It was kind of sad, seeing that Foxy had been replaced.

"What I am saying is that, if you don't find him, It's okay. I mean, this building won't burn down, but we will still won't lose any money."

"He's my friend!" Mike shouted, realizing that he had shouted at his boss "Uh. sorry…. just…."

"Mike," Mr. Fazbear said "What I am saying is that Financially, we don't need Foxy anymore."

What his boss said felt like an iron dagger in his heart.

"I'm sorry Mike," He said as he began to leave "But there is not much I can do about the situation…."

Mike wanted to ask about something, but Mr. Fazbear left the office, and then went out the front door and then drove away in his car.

He stood there in silence along with Sabrina. The thought about losing Foxy forever and have him wandering these halls as a kit forever was almost enough to make him cry.

He had to find Foxy.

"Mike…" Sabrina said "We have to find him, not finding him would be like…"

Mike didn't even want to think about what would happen if they didn't find him. Odds were, that he would lost and forgotten like Golden Freddy.

He turned on the security tablet to find that the show stage was currently empty and then pirate's cove, where he saw that it lacked a tall grey she-wolf, he then looked to his left and right and saw that the animatronics were in the hall.

"So, you want to hang out sometime?" Bonnie asked Freddy as they approached the hall.

"We do all the time." Freddy said

"I ment alone…" She said.

"Like a date?"

"Exactly."

Mike saw Freddy turn a bit red from Bonnie's proposal, and then a silent "Aww…" come from Lupa and Chica.

"Sure...I guess…." he said

"As cute as this is," Sabrina said "We have to find Foxy."

"Oh, Right." Bonnie said "So where do you think he is?"

"From video footage, I'd say he's in the vent from Pirate's cove." Mike answered.

Lupa and the rest of the group seemed to nod.

"Aye," Lupa said "So the vent actually led to the cove?"

"That explains how he vanished." Freddy said

"So why did the curtains close again?" Chica asked

"That, we still don't know…" Sabrina said as she twirled her dyed hair/

"Did I miss something?" Marionette asked, literally appearing out of nowhere and almost made one of Mike's arteries burst out of the scare.

"Oh...nothing." He said "We think we may know where Foxy is."

"Really?" Marionette asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well," He said "Let's go, we need to find him soon."

"Yeah, so how long until he gets stuck forever?" Sabrina asked, suddenly weighting down the once joyous atmosphere.

"I'd say...one or two hours, give or take half an hour…" Marionette said.

Mike nodded, and set a timer for two hours.

"So, are we checking the vents?" They asked

"No," Mike said "There's one more thing we need to check, I have a feeling that Foxy could be in that room."

"Which one?" Lupa asked

"The-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Said the voice of Goldie as he teleported in, causing the screen to flicker a little bit. "Overslept and didn't know we were having a meeting."

"That's fine," Lupa said blushing a little bit.

Mike didn't exactly know what was going on between Lupa and Goldie, but he decided to stay out of her way.

"Speaking of that," He continued "Goldie, did you take Foxy?"

Goldie looked at the night guard with his socketless eyes.

"If I had him, I would have had him in my hand." The bear said

"Really?" Mike asked "In the footage, I saw that you grabbed him from the Malfunctioning animatronics room."

"What room is that?" Goldie asked "Personally, I've never heard of that room, Lupa do you know?"

Suddenly, Lupa seemed to be deprived of all happiness, like somebody had sucked it right of her with a straw.

"What is it?" Goldie asked

"That room…" She said

"What?"

"Are you sure Foxy got dragged in there by a pair of yellow arms?" Lupa asked

"Um...yeah."

Lupa seemed to be lost, almost to the point of her being about to throw up. She even got on the floor and curled into a ball

"Are you okay?" Chica asked as she tried to pick her up.

She was silent.

"Please...anybody but Bill….." She muttered

Mike was a bit confused about what had just happened, but he had decided that it was best if they just forget about it for now.

"Anyway, I think I came up with an idea." Sabrina said

"What?" Freddy asked

"I'm not going in that room." She said "Never again…"

"We'll split up then." She said "Marionette, Bonnie, Freddy, and I will go to the malfunctioning animatronics room and see if he is in there, Mike, Chica, Lupa and Goldie will go into the vents. Does anybody oppose?"

They group was quiet and Lupa managed to stand back up.

They organized them into two groups: Sabrina's group was on the left door and Mike's was on the right.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Hey, I'm a tough girl, odds are I can take care of myself." She said as she showed him her sonic screwdriver and then twirled it in her hands.

Mike didn't really know what other weapon to bring, so he brought the tablet hoping that their mysterious peeping tom wouldn't try to spy on them this time.

"All set," he said

"Okay then," Marionette said "Let's go then."

Mike honestly felt like he had stepped into an expedition. As they walked through the halls, Mike turned on the tablet and looked around the place.

When he had turned the camera to the spare parts room, he had seen the door that led to the outside close.

That sent a chill up his spine as he looked around and found the camera that led right out of room.

He looked around, and saw Freddy was walking towards Pirate's Cove. Nothing seemed different about him, but he had a bad feeling in his gut about what was happening especially since they had split up and he was suppose to go to the malfunctioning animatronics room.

Mike had stopped walking and tried to figure out the strange situation, and realized that he had gotten the attention of the others.

"What is it Mike?" Lupa asked

He then showed her the tablet at pirate's cove with Foxy in the cove.

"That can't be right." Chica said "Doesn't he have like two more hours?"

"Yeah," Mike said as he watched the bear bend over and start tugging on the grate that led to the vent that Foxy had climbed into.

"Something's not right." Goldie said as he looked at it.

Mike then felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He then burst into a sprint back into the office.

"Mike, where are you going?" Lupa asked as she sprinted towards him.

Mike went to the front of the pizzeria and saw a horrible sign, one that had been able to invoke fear into his very core.

There was a purple lincoln in the driveway.

The exact same lincoln that Vincent had used.

 _Oh God._

"Guys, run." He said

"Why?" marionette asked

"Vincent's here."

That made them quiet

"A-are you sure?" marionette asked

"You bet," he siad "He's in a costume, he's trying to get into the vent!"

"But that's impossible!" Chica said "There's no way he would be able to know about the vent unless…."

Then, Mike felt a horrible reality, like he had just found the first of many skeletons in Vincent's closet.

He had the second tablet.

And he had used it to look through the footage.

"Hurry! before he kills Foxy!" Mike said

"I will not let my crush die by the hands of that scum!" Chica outbursted.

That made them really silent, and Mike had realized that Chica had a crush.

"Oops…" She said turning a bit red "Your not gonna ridicule me are you?"

"Of course not." Lupa answered "I would never make fun of a lass' romance life."

She smiled as he bolted down the hall and as he ran to the cove, Maionette doing his weird gliding thingy, and Lupa accelerating past him, and Goldie teleporting into thin air.

"Wait up…" Chica painted as they left her in the dust "I...can't….run….that…..fast…."

They couldn't wait. Mike had burst into the cove and saw Vincent remove the grate.

Mike tried to stay as silent as he could, but he Marionette looked like a kid that had too much water and really needed to go the bathroom.

"Wait…" He said as he indicated with his arm as he watched the murderer bend over to put the grate down, "Just a little-"

Before he could even go after him, Marionette made a jump for Vincent, completely spoiling the surprise.

Vincent turned around and slammed Marionette in his smiling face with the grate, sending him flying to his right and then crashed into a wall.

"My oh my," Vincent said "Seems I have been found."

"Give it up!" Lupa said

"Lupa, I would love to, but I need to finish one thing before I do." He said as he crouched down into the vent.

Mike was about to run, when he saw Vincent go for something near his waist, he pulled it and then slammed it into the linoleum floor, creating a mass of smoke.

Mike was lost in the smoke and waved his arms around to clear it. and he heard the _WOOSH_ of Chica's serving plate as she used it as a fan. He heard noises similar to that of a THUMP, and a few BUMP, BUMP's.

Once the smoke cleared, all he saw was an empty room.

Vincent was nowhere to be seen.

 **End of Chapter**

 **UGG! sorry I had to end this on a cliffhanger, but it seemed a bit appropriate.**

 **Now that schools back (Ugg…) updates may be a bit more random and longer, so just letting you know.**

 **The story is on it's final four or three chapters, so It won't be long until we see how this story ends (What I have in mind a bit awesome.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to see you in the next one, Bye!**


	27. Chapter 26- All things fall apart

**Hey everybody, Sorry for not updating for a week, school and stuff had gotten in the way a lot, but hey, I managed to update.**

 **Warning! the following** _ **seriously**_ **takes your feels on a roller coaster ( or not…) just letting you know.**

 **you have been warn**

 **Apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors.**

 **Chapter 26- all things fall apart.**

"You did what now?"

"Alright, I'll tell it again," Foxy said.

Ever since he had gotten back, he had been pestering BB until he had woken up to write his story down. It's not that Foxy didn't know how to write, but he found that it would be more appropriate if the balloon boy wrote it down. He had to ask Foxy for facts often because Bonnie was playing his guitar and making an awful lot of noise and rather catchy tunes. When Foxy had asked the bunny what he was playing, he said he was practicing _The Stairway to Heaven_

Foxy wasn't sure what Heaven was, but it just from it's name it sounded pretty cool.

Foxy had just finished telling the little boy what had happened in his dreams, from being on the top floor of the pizzeria, to the confrontation with Bill, to the eventual meeting with the friendly pirate known as Grey.

"Let me get this straight," BB said as he put a crayon down "All of this happened in a dream?"

"Yeah," Foxy said "But Grey said that it still counted."

BB gave a bit of a bothered look, but still wrote the story down into the book.

"Why didn't I come?" He asked

"I don't know." He said "I heard Mommy talking about the sky and the sun, and I just had to see it!"

"You saw the sun?"

"Yeah," he said

BB was silent for a little bit.

"What did it look like?"

"It was yellow and kept me warm." He said

"What did the sky look like?"

"Blue, with a few of those puffy things called clouds."

BB continued to draw what Foxy had seen.

"Wow…." He said as he finished "And here I thought I was going on a crazy adventure."

Foxy smiled, but felt a bit sad for not including BB into his quest.

His thoughts were interrupted by a yelp that sounded an awful lot like his mother.

He walked out of BB's room to see Grey being whacked out of Mommy's room with a newspaper or a roll of paper.

"Who...are...you?!" She asked

"Jeez! I was trying to find a place to sleep!"

"Yeah, obviously with me!"

"Who are you!" Freddy asked as he stepped out of his room along with Chica

Foxy realized that his mother was probably upset because of her hatred between not-Grey and that he actually looked like Grey.

He got out of his room and went as fast as he could to the argueing duo.

"Mommy," Foxy said "This is not Grey,"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she diverted her anger away from Foxy but brought a bit of a sting with it.

He felt a bit upset, but she had never been mad at him any time in his life with that exception of him wandering off without her permission.

"This is only somebody who _looks_ like Grey, this isn't Grey, because the actual Grey stole not-Grey's identity and made not-Grey the actual Grey."

That made the room unnaturally quiet.

"What?" Chica asked

"Can you explain that again?" Mommy asked

Foxy sighed, it felt like a tongue-twister enough on it's own, but he was willing to explain it again if it meant clearing up this innocent wolf's name.

"Okay," Foxy said taking a deep breath "So Grey is-"

He was about to continue, until he saw a man in a red trenchcoat behind them.

Foxy smiled, Jack was here.

"So this Grey isn't really the Grey you hate mommy." Foxy continued "He is a pirate whose identity had been stolen."

That made them a bit quiet with the exception of Bonnie's guitar solo which sounded like nothing from the early part of the song, but something more of that of a rock song.

"Well," She said as she hung from the ceiling and picked up Foxy from the ground and held her to her box-like center. "I guess he really was just tired."

"Well when you're stuck with a psychopath for….how many years was I gone?"

"I don't even know who you are…" Freddy said.

"My point exactly." he said

Mommy continued to cuddle with Foxy, He enjoyed it when he was this high up, and hopefully, he could learn from Mommy how to do this so that way he could always be on the ceiling where Foxes belonged.

"Well," She said "I was waking up from my rest anyway...so I guess you can sleep."

"Yes," Grey said silently.

"But not on the bed." She said "And definitely not under it."

"I can live with that." He said as he went into her room to sleep. A few seconds later, snore noises could be heard.

"Well," She said "Looks like I'm not going back in there for a little bit."

"What's wrong with Grey?" he asked

"It's adult stuff," She said "But I'm done with that for now." She then started twirling Foxy around in midair.

"Can we play?" foxy asked

She smiled

"I'm gonna drop ya!" she yelled a she let go of Foxy for a few seconds, only to catch him again. Moment's before he imagined how he would crash into the floor.

He loved it when she did that and laughed happily begging for more.

She did it again a few times, each time closer to the floor.

"And now, I'm gonna eat ya!"

Foxy laughed even harder as mangle made a raspberry into his belly, which really did tickle and made a funny noise.

"Okay," He managed to get out after a long period of laughter "I think that's enough."

She smiled.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" She asked

"No," Foxy said

"Well," She said as she cuddled him into her malformed body "I could never tell because words just couldn't describe."

Foxy felt really warm as he was hugged, either it was physically or figuratively, it still felt good.

"Can you let me down now?" He asked. So she did, and gently put him down on the floor. He saw Jack make a bolt down the hallway and turn the corner. Foxy wanted to play with Jack, so he followed the man.

"Where are you going?" Chica asked

"I'm gonna play with Jack," Foxy said as he continued to run after the tall man.

"Be safe please." Mommy said and as Foxy ran away, he was certain he heard her say "Somebody has to tell him Jack is only in him brain…."

He turned the corner to find Jack opening a door.

More specifically, it was the door to the safe room.

Foxy had decided to follow after him. He walked over to the room and put his hand on the knob to find it freezing cold.

 _Maybe it's a meat locker…_ he thought _A locker….filled with BACON!_

He opened the door to find a room that looked very similar to that of a meat locker. There was ice on the floor, but there was also four costumes on the walls.

He walked around the room, and almost slipped when he stepped on the ice.

Personally, he had no idea how Jack managed to go into random rooms and mysteriously vanish into thin air, almost as if he was a ghost.

he wandered around the room, only to find it completely empty with the exception of the costumes. He found it creepy how cold and silent it was along with that the costumes seemed to have some light coming out of them.

Foxy shrugged and headed off on his own away and out of the room.

The second he got out, he was greeted by Freddy.

"Hey there!" Freddy said

But this wasn't the Freddy that dated Chica and would constantly fix the toilet with her in their room. This was the Freddy from the top side.

Foxy backed away, almost slipping on the ice, only to be caught by Freddy when he grabbed his arm.

"Woah!" He said "That would be bad if you slipped and hurt yourself!"

"Um...thanks?" He said as he regained his balance.

"Hey, I have to apologize for….earlier."

He was a bit unsure about what the bear meant about earlier, until he had remembered the top side.

"Don't." Foxy said "It'ed was just a bad dream and never really happened. BB said it was, and so did me mum and Grey."

The tall bear made a bit of sigh.

"Your mom really say it was?"

Foxy nodded

"I hate it when adults lie to kids….."

"What?"

"Sorry kid," The tall not-freddy said "You've been played."

"What?" He asked

"You've been lied to," He said

Foxy stood there, dazed.

"Sorry kid," Not-freddy said "Grey lied to you,"

"But he can't" Foxy said "He's a pirate, and pirate don't lie."

"Well he did," He said "And so did everybody."

That hit Foxy harder than a cannon ball.

"B-b…." he said trying not to cry "She's me mum."

"She lied as well," the bear said

He stood there, and let out a little sob, which evolved into a little cry, which evolved into a full-scale temper tantrum.

"Oh you poor thing." He said as he pulled the crying kit into his body. when Foxy hugged Freddy, he thought he saw him turn into a tall purple man and then back into Freddy. He didn't know what had just happened, but for some reason, he felt like he _knew_ that purple man, but not in a good way, like that man had done something wrong.

"Now I know where your parents are." He said

"Y-you do?" He said

"Of course," he said "Just follow me, and we'll reunite you with your original parents."

"But what ab-"

He was about to ask whether Mommy- no, Mangle- if he should go with this man to see his parents. That was until he had realized that Mangle wasn't his mother, and that this man actually _knew_ where his parents were. But Foxy wondered if Jack had lied to him as well.

"A-And Jack too?"

That made Freddy silent for a bit.

"Say that name again?"

"Jack," He said, feeling a glimmer of hope that maybe Jack wasn't a total fraud like his mother and his now former friends.

"Sorry kid," Freddy said "That man too lied."

"Wh-why?!" he asked feeling another hot rush of tears coming.

"He's a _murderer_ " Freddy said "He was trained to lie, and kill as well."

Sadness now was replaced with shock.

 _Murderer?_

"Come on," Freddy said as he stood "Let's get you away from this bad place."

"But what about BB?" he asked

"In on it as well." Freddy said as he picked him up and put the crying child on his shoulder. "Now quiet, you wouldn't these bad people to find you now would you?"

After that Foxy shut his yap and soon the Freddy led him down the corridor to where he had first entered the bunker.

But as they got closer, he would see strange things happen, like Freddy's body would constantly change between the clean form it was in now, and suddenly be covered in ketchup stains. Along with the words "Run away!" randomly appearing in his vision. Then, a sentence that read "Run, you know what will happen if you let him take you!" appeared.

Then Foxy remembered his lesson about strangers and that sometimes they pretend to say that they knew your parents.

"Do you really know my parents?" he asked

"Of course I do," he said as he pulled down the grate "Now let's just get in and-"

"VINCENT RICHARDSON!" Boomed multiple voices.

Foxy turned around to see his former friends and former mother along with an enormous red fox that was in terrible condition, but had fangs that rivaled that of a great white shark and claws that could easily tear through things like it was tissue paper.

"Give Foxy back!" The monster spoke in Jack's voice.

"Or what Jack?" Freddy said, who was apparently Vincent.

 _Vincent?_

Now Foxy was sure that he had heard that name before. It sounded like the name of his….

His…..

 _Murderer?_

No way.

Suddenly, Foxy felt a rush, more of a tidal wave, of memories.

His memories.

Memories about this man, and how he had hurt him and his friends. He remembered that one time he accidently drank soda only to find out it was alcohol. He remembered that time that he had felt something like that of a monster possess his body and commit the bite of 87.

He also remembered that moment he and Chica had in his cove, where they actually agreed to fall in love.

Suddenly, he knew everything there was to know about his past.

He looked up and saw no longer Freddy, but Vincent, dressed in all purple.

"Mangle?" he asked

"Foxy," She said "Run!"

Foxy was about to make a break for it, but his murderer had grabbed him by the scruff, rendering him invulnerable.

"Sorry kid." he said as he moved his finger to the deactivation button "But I need you to keep quiet for a little bit."

He looked up and saw the toy animatronics and Jack making a mad dash towards him.

But that vision briefly ended when he felt Vincent's finger press his deactivation button.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **I...I...I almost cried…..**

 **Well, now this stuff just got real, so this series is** _ **really**_ **about to get interesting.**

 **Hate to leave this on a cliff hanger, but it seems like a suitable ending, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	28. Chapter 27- The battle (Part 1)

**Hey everybody, were in the final stretch of the story, so I will be ending soon :(**

 **Anyway, I've made you wait long enough, so here is your chapter.**

 **Chapter 27- The fight (Part 1)**

Mangle in all her years of being down here, thought that this was the most amount of action since they nearly got incinerated when they were in the junkyard. For starters, she was shaken out of her servos when she saw the monstrosity of Foxy that appeared to her and everybody else and warned them of Foxy being in trouble. She was a bit skeptical at first, but then she had followed the scary fox, she found something scarier.

She saw a man in a costume.

She knew that the man in the costume was Vincent, the same man who had murdered the children, and with the help of Pink lady or pink guy (She didn't know which…), tinkered with her and her friend's vision and other programs and making them bug out and act weird in the daylight.

She saw Foxy close his eyes as he had deactivated, and suddenly felt like a part of her had just died.

She was about to made a bolt towards him when he had slammed the door to the room and ran into the door, smushing her nose and felt her grip loosen from the ceiling and slam into the floor.

"Mistress!" Haru said

"I'm fine," She said as she let her sensors re-adjust from the impact.

"Let me help." The twisted monstrosity of the fox said as it stuck it's hand _through_ the door, unlocked it from the inside and opened the door.

She made a mad rush only to find an empty grate and the sound of _THUMP THUMP_ coming from the air vents.

She felt a huge temptation to go up there and get her little kit back from that monster before he did God-knows-what to him.

"Hey!" She said "Is everybody here?"  
"Yeah," They all said "Except for that Grey fellow."

"I'd be here!" The tall wolf said as he raised his endoskeleton arm.

"Are you coming?" She asked

"Of course," He said "I have a girlfriend you know."

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Chica asked

"That doesn't matter!" Mangle said "We have to get Foxy back, preferrably now!"

"Uh, right!" BB said as he moved through the adults that towered over him.

"Okay!" She said "On the count of three, we go out!"

"Why do we have to count?" Bonnie said "I mean, we are going after him, why not sooner?"

For a few precious moments of time, they thought about it.

"Screw waiting," She said realizing that she had said a bad word "Were gonna go!"

"Aye!" Grey said

Mangle the climbed into the vent, hoping that if she ran into Vincent, she would get Foxy back.

And then, everything would be better.

 **Mike POV**

Mike had honestly been a bit scared when he had heard that Vincent had fallen into the shaft that led to the vent where Foxy supposedly hid.

Once that had happened, they came to the conclusion that he was going to come out either through that exit, or another exit, but it really depended on what situation the murderer was in. Unfortunately, Marionette was still knocked out and a rather nasty crack appeared on his smooth plastic face. Mike was a bit upset because he was actually kind of hoping to see what would happen if this puppet and the murder ever met again.

They were waiting in the grate where he had vanished and were waiting for him.

"God," Bonnie said "I can't take _this_ long for him to get Foxy."

"Maybe he didn't." Mike commented, adding a glimmer of hope to the group.

"I don't know," Lupa said "Perhaps he-"

She was about to finish when she heard a _Thump Thump!_ coming from the vent.

"Get ready." Freddy said as he got near the entrance, actually looking poised for an attack.

The thumps became more prominent.

He felt his heartbeat go faster than he imagined that he thought it could go, simply because he was scared of what this man could do to him and all of his friends.

The thumps were so loud, they almost sounded like they were a few feet from the exit.

Mike gulped ready for what monstrosity he could be facing in the next ten seconds.

About five seconds later, a Freddy head came out of the vent carrying a tiny, limp kit.

The group was about to lunge, when the gave a confused look and relaxed.

"False alarm." Bonnie said "It's just Freddy."

"Goddam-er, darn it Bonnie, that's Vincent!" Mike yelled realizing that he almost cussed at a children's restaurant, not that he couldn't but it just didn't feel right.

For a few seconds, she looked at the Freddie next to her and the Freddy crawling out of the grate, and then put two and two together.

"Oh…" She said as she raised her guitar "Surrender murderer!"

The Freddy that came out of the vents looked a bit panicked and then walked up to Freddy

"Here, hold this." he said he said in a rather flat voice to Freddy.

"I will never-"

Vincent then slammed Foxy into Freddy's chest, causing him to automatically react and grab the fluffy kit.

"Sayonara suckers!" He said as he made a break for it and ran up the east hall, tearing off pieces of the Freddy costume in the process.

"You're not getting away!" Bonnie said as she left her position and made a mad dash towards the strippping killer.

"Well that was easy," Freddy said as he held the tiny kit in his hands, "Now all we gotta do is-"

"YOU!" Screamed a warbled-and static prone voice that sounded vaguely feminine.

Mike turned his head and saw that something crawl out of the vents. Whatever it was, he wasn't entirely sure if it was a boy or a girl. It had a white head, and white hands and feet, but it's right foot was where it's left arm should be, and it's limbs were in a whole mess that made him wonder how it was still running.

Freddy also turned around, and his eyes almost popped open.

"Mangle?" He asked

"Don't play dumb with me!" She screamed

"I'm not," He said in a rather happy tone "In fact, where have you been, I've been wondering where-"

"Shut up Vincent!" She said "Give me back my child!"

"I didn't take-"

Freddy froze in mid-sentence as if he had a power shortage and realized why exactly Vincent had decided to give him the tiny kit.

By the time Freddy had realized this, the Mangle was already making a mad lunge at him.

"Oh, sh-"

 **Pirate's cove (Vent opening)**

"For the last time," Lupa said "I am not going in there!"

"Come on!" Sabrina said "Is not _that_ tiny."

In all honesty, that vent looked pretty tiny, and she had some dark feeling that it would crush her if she tried to get in.

"Look," Chica said as she crawled into it and then back out "It's fine, you can go in, and then back out…"

"I-I don't know," She said as she stepped away from the vent. "Maybe there's something else I can do…"

"Well, I'm not really sure," The supervisor said "I do know that-"

Suddenly, there was a heavy pounding of footsteps coming to them.

"Hey, who-"

She looked down the hall to find a man with jet black hair in a purple trenchcoat making a break for the cove.

It took her a few seconds to remember that was the murder of the children, and best friend of Valerie, who was in fact her killer.

She felt an enormous amount of rage, the same amount of rage that she felt when she learned who had murdered her and the other children.

She felt the servos in her arms and legs begin to smoke as she revved them up.

"Lupa, are you-"

The supervisor never got to ask her question. Because when she did, Lupa had already gotten into mid-sprint, and was already in a mad dash after Vincent.

Vincent saw her pursuit at him, and turned around, making a quick dash down the hall.

She was surprised by how he was going, especially considering that she was a machine and that he was a human.

Vincent sprinted as fast as he could, She sprinted as well to try and catch him. He Was a good ten feet ahead of her, when he started making a mad dash to the _Exit_ sign.

 _NO!_ Lupa told herself _I won't let you get away!_

She pushed herself even harder to keep up with him, to such an extent, she felt her servos smoking and felt the edges of her vision flickering.

She was only a few feet from the purple man and reached out her arm to grab his flapping trench coat.

Right when she was about to grab his coat, he saw him make a sharp left.

Lupa was about to wonder why, until she saw a flash of yellow in front of her vision that was Goldie.

She too made a right turn and continued to pursue Vincent around the pizzeria. She felt her legs hurt and ache from the amount of running she had done, and felt fatigued as she saw Vincent make a run for it.

She saw Vincent make a turn to the left, and followed him only to find she was a good twenty feet away from him.

She figured she must have been hallucinating or at the very least, close to death.

Because she saw the toy animatronics from the Junkyard trying to wrestle a tiny limp kit from Freddy and Bonnie that looked more like a plushie than an actual animatronic.

But what really made her think she was dying was that Grey was there. Which should be impossible because nobody survived an encounter with Bill, so what did he have a chance against someone like Bill?

But nonetheless, he was there, and continued fighting when Vincent entered the spare parts room as if he had never existed.

Lupa caught up with the rather angry mob and caught her breath when she was with Freddy who was trying to pry Foxy from Mangle, who may or may not be real.

"Give him back!"

"Leave me alone woman!" Freddy yelled as she saw that his costume was covered with ripholes and even a few dents, "Besides, what did I do to you?!"

"You, stole Foxy Vincent!" She said "Now give him back!"

"For the last time Mangle, I'm not Vincent!"

"You're Vincent and you know it!"

"Yeah right!" Bonnie said "My boyfriend is not like that murderer!"

"Wait, If I'm your counterpart, does that mean I'm girl?" Toy Bonnie asked

"NO!" They all yelled in unison for a brief moment.

"Then why won't he give Foxy back!" said the light voice of a tiny boy on top of Freddy.

"Because he's with us and not you!"  
Lupa made a bit of a cough to get their attention, and caused their attention to drag to her.

For a moment, she still looked over the meanger group.

She stared at them, they stared at her.

"Lupa?" Toy Chica asked

"What?" She asked

"Lupa!" said a rather happy voice.

She turned to her left to see a tall grey wolf hug her, who was creatively named Grey.

She didn't know what was happening.

A flood of emotions suddenly overcame her.

"I-is that really you?" SHe asked

"Of course it is." He said as he hugged her tighter in his rotten and musty costume.

"H-how did you escape?" She said feeling tears of joy swell up in her eyes.

"Long story," He said as they broke "But it's good to see you again."

"Yeah," She said as she wiped her tears, then felt a bump behind her and turned to see the yellow bear behind her.

"Oh, Hi goldie." She said

"Who's that?" He asked

Suddenly, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, like she had made a mistake.

Because she did.

Now, she had two choices, both of which she thought were too good not to choose.

"Grey," Grey said

"Goldie," Goldie said "So, who exactly are you?"

"Oh, I'm her-"

Grey was about to tell that he was Lupa's girlfriend, when they were interrupted by a scream.

A scream that belonged to Vincent.

Lupa immediately opened the door to the spare parts room and saw a rather frightening scene that made her stomach flip.

In a way, she was wondering what made somebody especially the likes of Vincent, scream like a little girl.

But when she saw the scene, she too probably would have screamed.

Vincent was cornered by the _Malfunctioning animatronics_ room, surrounding him was the animatronics, but they were far from their cheery counterparts and were especially terrifying considering that each one at least nine feet tall and with their terrible condition, claws, and shark-like teeth that they knew what to do with.

In other words, he was surrounded by nightmares.

"We've been waiting a long time for this moment." The nightmare Freddy said

"Oh yeah," The nightmare Foxy said as it sharpened it's hook on the floor, "We've been meaning to talk to you."

Soon, she saw that _Everybody_ was trying to cram into the room and see the event going down.

Vincent desperately started yanking on the doorknob to the room, trying to open it. But just like Foxy, it didn't open.

"How about I go first," Nightmare Freddy said

"With pleasure," The other nightmares said as they backed out "Just save some of his suffering with us."

The towering bear took a few steps closer, each one causing the ground to shake like a magnitude.

Suddenly, a terrible thought entered Lupa's mind.

 _Did he know what was behind that door?_

"S-stay away!" Vincent said as he pulled out his knife.

The large bear got closer to him.

For a minute, she wondered what the bear would do to him.

Then she remembered the photograph that Rubin had given him, and when she did, she already knew what he was going to do.

The bear raised his clawed arm up, and slashed at Vincent's face.

He raised up, but Lupa knew from those claws, that there was little chance of his survival.

But instead of seeing his face get shredded by the claws, they stopped a few centimeters from his face.

Vincent cowered for a few seconds, and then looked up and wondered why he was not dead.

"Son," The bear said "I...I've been meaning to talk with you for a long time."

The tall purple man stopped cowering, and then looked up to the large bear, along with the rest of the nightmares.

"Father?" He asked

The bear nodded.

"Vincent," he said, "I'm so sorry for what I did,"

The murderer stood there.

"Just to put it to you this way, I learned a lot of things being dead, and that what I did to raise you was wrong and cruel."

"Yeah," He snorted "I'll say."

"Anyway." He continued "I want to ask you something."

Suddenly, they didn't care about Foxy, or that Vincent was in the building, only what was happening now.

He stood there along with the rest of the nightmare's ultimately stunned.

The silence was then broken by a creak.

Lupa knew that creak.

It was the creak of the door being….

"Vincent, I want your apolog-"

Whatever The old bear had to say, he never got to.

Because, a razor sharp claw scratched the back of his neck.

The claw that belonged to a large yellow, nightmare version of Golden Freddy.

"He,he…" he laughed as everybody was even more stunned as the tall bear fell to the floor,

"I'm finally free." Bill chuckled evilly, "And I want to see my brother. We need to have a little... _talk._ "

 **End of Chapter**

 **GOD! WHY DO I KEEP DOIN THIS!**

 **Once again, I can't stop with these stupid cliffhangers!**

 **WHYYYYYY DX**

 **Anyway, hope to see you next time, bye!**

 **anyway, I hope to see you guys next time, for the second and (Hopefully last) part, bye!**


	29. Chapter 29- The battle (Part dos)

**Here it is guys, sorry for not updating for a while, but for some reason, the site wouldn't let me access my account (Took me a while to get back on…)**

 **But now, here's the second to last chapter!**

 **Just a fair warning, there could be feels in this (Or not, you never know…)**

 **Also, it is really long (And I mean,** _ **Really**_ **long.)**

 **Chapter 28- The Final Battle (Part 2)**

In the brief hours he had known of the strange fellow known as Bill, he was already terrified of him.

Jack had never seen anything like Bill before in his entire life, and odds were, he wouldn't want to again.

He was a terrifying person enough on his own, and considering that his costume had gashes and even a set of teeth in his belly was probably enough for him to respect him and fear him like the crazy monster he was.

That was, until he had struct Rubin.

He wasn't sure what the was about to ask his son, but he guessed that it involved Vincent's forgiveness, but he had never got to finish what he had said.

He looked over at the fallen Nightmare who was clutching his neck and in a bit of a spasm.

"Looks like he wasn't my brother." Bill said as he looked over at them. "Perhaps I should keep on searching…."

"W-why would you do something like this?!" Fritz outbursted

"Hey, I don't know who he is, let alone what costume he could be wearing, or a disguise of some kind…."

He wanted to slap Bill for hurting Rubin. In fact, he actually felt more rage at Bill than he did at Vincent, which was really saying something.

"Well," Bill said, "I think I should start with the original animatronics, perhaps my brother is hiding there somewhere….." The twisted animatronic then at the group who was observing him.

"Now that I think about it," he continued "I did remember my brother wearing a Foxy mask…." He said as he looked at the group, specifically Freddy who was holding the tiny kit.

"Why me….." he the tall bear groaned.

Bill made a mad dash for them, causing them to spread away from the crazy robot as he dashed through the door and out into the restaurant.

He wanted to go after the crazy animatronic before he hurt somebody- or worse- but he felt a stern grab from Katherina, and got the message that _This is stupid and pointless if you do this._

Bill then left the room and turned the corner.

"J-Jack?" Said an old voice.

He looked down and saw that Rubin was struggling to get up.

"Rubin?" he asked

"Are you okay?" Fritz asked

"I had a feeling this would happen." He said in a bit of a weak voice.

"Wait, you knew?" Katherina asked

"No," He said as he managed to get in a sitting position "But I should have know."

"What do we do?" Fritz asked "I mean, what do we do about Bill?"

"That's up to you, I'm done with this."

"With what?" Kathrina asked

"I-I…." Rubin said as his voice got quieter. And as it did, Jack saw a strange thing happening to the butcher.

His body was shrinking, and the claws that he did have were retracting along with his fangs. Also, The smaller Freddy heads that clung onto his body began to retract back into his body.

"I think I'm finally at peace." he finished in a bit of a sad voice.

"No!" Fritz said "You can't leave us!"

"Sorry," He said as he looked less Nightmarish and more of like the original Freddy "But I don't have any unfinished business left to take care of..."

"Can't you stay and beat Bill?!" Jack asked

"I wish I could," he said as his claws were retracted "But I can't change the rules of ghost hood."

Apparently, Jack felt kind of sad about the old man leaving and finally finding rest.

That was, until he saw his newly revealed son decided to make a break for the door. When he saw his killer attempt to escape the room, he made a dash after him, but he had gotten a head start, and used it to escape Jack's pursuit.

"Jack no!" Katherina said "Vincent isn't worth it at this time."

He found that a bit hard to believe, but then left the door frame and came back, only to see Rubin look like Freddy, but with the light in Rubin's eyes was beginning to fade.

"Guys listen," He said in more a whisper rather than an actual voice. "You need to stop Bill…."

"But what about Vincent?" Jack asked

That made Rubin silent for a few seconds.

"You will have your chance again," The butcher said "Besides, this will not be the last time you two will meet."

"But what about Bill?" Katherina asked

"Bill…" he managed to croak out "You need to go after him and lock him in the room again,"

"But that's impossible!" Fritz objected

"Hey, If I did it, then you can too!" he said a she pointed his finger at Fritz, only for it to fall off due to his weakening condition to the physical world.

"But he's-"

"I'll tell you what he is." Rubin croaked "He's a lost child, and he needs to be given a time out. preferably for a _very_ long time."

None of them objected.

"I...I guess these are my final words…." he moaned as he attempted to stand, only for his legs to give away and for him to fall on the floor.

"Fritz," he looked and said "I want you to try and protect the two nightguards to the best of your ability, don't let Bill get within ten feet of them…"

He then faced Katherina, with his eyes almost dimmed out. "Kathrina," he said "I know what costume your son is in."

"Y-you do?" She said in a rather joyous tone.

"Yeah." he said "Found out a few minutes ago…."

"What costume is he in?" She asked in a joyous voice.

"You've known all along what he was in," He croaked "And if I told you, that wouldn't be any fun right?"

Rub's arm fell off, and was soon nothing more than a torso and a head on the ground.

"And Jack…" he said as he faced him, with his eyes merely nothing more than two little dots.

"Yes?" he said

"Don't let Bill kill Foxy…" he continued

"W-why?"

"Let's just shay, that foxh really doesn't deserve to die twice due to shome bad brother." He said struggling to even get his annunciation correct.

"Can you please do these things?" He asked

They nodded, and then he released a sigh.

"I'm counting on you guys…" He whispered as he closed his eyes

"We won't let you down."

"No," he whispered, his voice so quiet it was difficult to hear "You have to, or else..."

He was about to wondering what he meant by "Else" but he decided that it would be better not to imagine Bill going on a rampage in the city, and causing an endless amount of casualties and destruction.

Jack then picked up Rubin's remaining body, and for some reason, sentimental or just in a fatherly way, gave it a cuddle.

"We'll miss you.." Jack said

"Don't" He whispered "Forty years of torment….and now….I….I'm…..finished…." he whispered.

And then, the light that indicated his link to the world in his eyes vanished.

The only thing that remained of Rubin was the costume he possessed, which now had empty sockets and an endoskeleton-less inside.

Jack didn't know if he was suppose to cry or just stand here.

He then left the room, only to hear screams where Bill had gone and his maniacal laughing.

He looked back and saw Fritz and Katherina standing over an empty Freddy costume.

"Come on guys," He said fighting the wave of emotions over their newly rested friend "We've got to stop Bill."

He was about to leave when he was followed by Katherina, then Fritz.

"Yeah," She said as she wiped away a tear "He's got the longest time out coming for him."

 **Mangle POV**

She had seen a lot in her long life.

From nearly being incinerated and nearly being crushed, she thought that the scary days of her life where over.

That was, until she saw the monstrosity that was Bill barreling her way.

"Mistress!" Haru said "Enemy incoming at approximately eighty-seven miles per hour!"

She didn't know how Bill managed to go that fast, but somehow he did.

She made a quick dash down the west hall and near the restrooms, where she was about to enter the girls restroom, when she opened the door only for Bill to stand there.

"Gotcha!" he said as he made a swipe toward her.

She dodged, and kept climbing on the ceiling.

Bill was hot on her trail, and still kept following her no matter what trick she did.

She was in pirates cove and about to opened the ventilation system where she was certain she could hide, only find Bill already in the vents.

"Miss me?!" he said

He then made a bite for her, but she dodged hearing his teeth making a _Crash!_ inches away from her managed to keepFoxy intact.

She was beginning to tire, and it probably didn't help that her joints were rusted and crusty.

"Mistress!" Haru said

"What?!"

"The odds of us escaping Bill given his current speed of eighty-seven miles per hour would be 25789 to-"

"Never tell me the odds!" She said as she kept going, and was near the kitchen, and wondered if she could keep holding on the ceiling.

Bill followed, and attempted to grab her body, but was only a few centimeters away from a successful grab.

The worst part about this was she knew that she couldn't keep this up.

"Leave her alone!" Toy bonnie said as he ran after Bill, and proceeded him to whack him with his guitar on the bears head causing him scream "OW!" to fall to the floor and grip the back of his head.

"You know," Bill said as he tried to stand "I was trying to be a team player, trying to be-"

He probably would have finished, if Bonnie hadn't whacked him in the face with her guitar, causing him to say "OH GOD WHY!"

"Nice hit!" Toy Bonnie said

"Hey, just doing my job," She said to her counterpart "Mangle! We'll hold him off, get Foxy away from Bill!"

She was about to make a dash away, when Bill had grabbed a foot that was hanging off of her body.

"You're not going anywhere with my brother…" Bill said with his eyes full of hate and his face looking flatter than it usually did.

He was about to drag her and Foxy into his huge gaping mouth near his stomach, But then his eyes of hate closed and made a yelp of pain.

Because right at that moment, Chica had stabbed him in the back with a knife.

Bill arched his back, which allowed them to escape, and was then met by a silver platter slammed in his face, courtesy of Toy Chica.

"Come on!" she said "Get him out of here!"

"Woah, there's two of you guys?" He said as he opened his eyes to look at the original animatronics and their counterparts "Or is it just my imagination?"

"You bet there's two of us," Said the voice of Toy Freddy along with the original Freddy "Two Freddys, two Bonnies, two nightguards, and two Chicas."

"Well in that case," Bill continued with an evil grin "I don't…. _Believe it._ "

Suddenly, the tense atmosphere that was originally suppose to make them quiver in terror had been shattered by the extremely well timed/extremely bad _Naruto_ joke.

"LAME!" Commented Sabrina

"Wow…" Toy Chica commented "For a complete psychopath, your jokes are just as bad as your face!"

Suddenly, she didn't want to run for her life, but see just how much they could burn the yellow bear with comebacks.

"Think he runs on Windows?" Sabrina asked

"He's a psychotic ghost, I don't think he runs on a computer program." Mike added " _But_ I think I will take it into consideration..."

Sabrina silently bet five dollars, and then returned to the senario.

"My jokes are great!"

"Your face begs to differ."

"That's it, you will die first!"

"I already did," Toy Chica countered "It happened the moment I looked at your face!"

"My face is not- grrrrrr…."

Bill no longer seemed to be interested in Foxy, rather, he seemed to be interested in attempting to make a comeback

When that happened, Mangle made a rather quiet exit out of the room, and hoped that it would more interested in making a comeback than finding her.

She tried to think of a way out, but the only thing she could think of was the Bunker, which hopefully, Bill didn't know about. She made a quiet dash there, and saw that the room was completely empty with an hollow Freddy costume on the floor. She crawled down from the ceiling to the floor and then she started unscrewing the bolts to the vent, when she heard a footstep and the door close behind her.

"Well well well…" The voice of Bill said "What do you think you're doing?"

Mangle made a yelp and accidentally hugged Foxy a _little_ too tight.

Suddenly, a bright light came from his eyes, indicating that he had been re-activated.

"Mangle?" Foxy asked

"Good to see that you're okay." She said

"Yeah," Bill interrupted "More fun for me…"

 **Mike POV**

"What...just happened?" Mike said as he looked at the recently waking-up anamitronics.

"I don't know…" Toy Chica said "I think we fought or something?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said "He beat us in seconds."

"Actually," Toy Bonnie said "He made us fall asleep."

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-hu!"

"Hey knock it off!" Sabrina said as she separated the two animatronics "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Freddy said as he too woke up, "But I know one thing for sure, he's one angry person."

"Man, I wish Marionette was here," Chica said "He'd know what to do."

"Hey, I was knocked out, I'm not dead."  
They all turned around to see the white plastered mask with a huge crack on his forehead.

"Well technically, were all dead so…"

"You get my point!" Marionette said

Suddenly, everybody had started randomly giggling.

But they weren't laughing at his crack or his joke, somehow, a permanent marker moustache had been drawn on his face, making him look not only ridiculous but a bit more of a mime than an actual puppet.

"Look, I know my crack is bad but is it really worth laughing about?"

"I would love to tell you," Toy Chica said "But I think I'll save it for later."

"Okay then…" he said in a bit of an awkward voice "So you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Freddy said "We just got beaten by some weird thing that looked like Freddy,"

"Only with teeth," his Toy counterpart added.

"And claws." Chica added

"And a terrible sense of humor." Toy Chica also said.

"Okay," Marionette said "Well, not okay, you're fighting a Nightmare and-"

"Tell us how to beat it!" they all yelled a bit loud.

The lanky puppet then scratched his chin and floated around for a few seconds

"Hurry! Foxy could be dead by now!"

"Okay! okay! calm yourself, I have an idea."

"You do?" they asked

"Yeah," He said "Since he's possessing a robot, a way to beat him would be to overload his processors."

"With what?!" Toy Bonnie asked

"I don't know how robots worked!" marionette said "Something that the computer can't handle…"

"What about divide by zero?" Sabrina suggested

"That….could actually work. But let's look for more ideas." Marionette continued

"Wait, he's looking for his brother right?" Toy Bonnie said

"Get to the point!" They all said, hoping that Foxy hadn't been killed-or worse.

"What if we _All_ were his brothers, when there can only be one?"

That made the room quiet.

"Bonnie," toy Freddy said "That is the smartest thing you have ever said."

He beamed and then stood back up.

"Come on!" Mike said "Hurry, time is not on our side here!"

 **Foxy POV.**

Things were not looking good for him Mangle.

For starters, there was some psychotic monster that mistakenly took him for his brother and was trying to kill him.

If he was actually living up to his title, he would have seen it as just a regular day in his pirate career of battling monsters and just living the dream.

But unfortunately, he didn't live up to that title.

Mangle was doing her best to keep him from this monster's jaws by swinging on the ceiling and moving through the walls, but it was beginning to prove more difficult by the second. Simply because the evil Golden bear was clawing her, and scratching and cutting her delicate endoskeleton as she tried to keep him from Bill.

The worst part was that he was tiny, not that he found it problematic being picked up, but he felt so helpless against this thing.

"You can't keep him from me forever!"

As much as he hated to admit this, but what Bill said was true.

Soon, she was getting slower, and a major hit from him had managed to knock her out of her arms.

"Foxy!" She said as he fell on the floor with his butt.

He looked up and saw that Bill was closing in on him opening his jaw and the even larger one near his belly. He guessed that Bill was at least nine feet tall, but due to his small size, he found him to be even bigger than he actually looked.

"Long at last…." he said as he honed his claws and drew closer to him. "Justice will be mine!"

He lunged, and Foxy was about to dodge, and felt his fangs barely nip the tip of his super-fluffy tail.

"Second time's the charm!' He said as he made another lunge at him.

He dodged again, but felt his ankle land the wrong way, and soon was back on the floor and struggling to get up.

Bill smiled and picked up Foxy. He struggled to get out of Bill's grip. He felt the bear move him to his belly, where his jaw opened wide like a shark's mouth

"Goodbye," he said coldly "Perhaps, you will know all that I have felt all these years."

He felt the clacking and then the lunging of the mouth.

Then his eyesight began to shrink as the maw almost covered him.

"Leave him alone!" Said a voice.

Foxy knew that voice, he was familiar with it being Freddy's voice.

"Get out of my way!" Bill said "I have business with my brother."

"He's not your brother." Freddy said

"Yeah right," he said "He wore a fox mask, and clearly, this kit is a fox."

"I changed masks." Freddy said "I am him."

Suddenly, he heard a noise come deep from Bill's stomach. He then felt Bill pull him out of his maw and the put him on the ground. Where he saw that the animatronics were back with Freddy.

"If you are him…" Bill said "I will enjoy ending you."

He made a mad dash to the bear, but was stopped in mid sprint when a voice interrupted his stride.

"Hey!" Chica said "You know, I'm also your brother!"

"yeah right." he said as he looked at her. "My brother isn't you."

"How can you be sure?" She said

Suddenly, Foxy knew what was going on. He had heard this situation happening before.

They were doing a Spartacus and were trying to confuse him

"You know," he said as his gaze shifted from Freddy to her "You could be right."

He then made a mad dash toward her, but then was interrupted by another voice.

"No," Bonnie said " _I'm_ your brother."

"Y-you can't be!" he said a she stopped inches away from her "My brother can't be in three places at once!"

"I beg to differ, but I can." Chica said.

"I am him!" marionette said as he joined "Fo fight me

"NO!" Bill said as he put his clawed hand toward his forehead "that-that's physically impossible! You can't be in two plac-plac-plac-plac-"

Suddenly Bill didn't seem so terrifying. He was repeating the word "Plac-" faster and faster almost to the point of it being gibberish soon, smoke and sparks started coming from his head, and then shaking and appeared to be falling apart any second.

Suddenly, Bill started speaking, and soon a sound similar to that of a virus being detected on the early version of _Windows_ was made

"Error." Bill said in a flat voice "ERROR: windowsalreadyhasaduplicatenameexistsinthesystem,wasunable toprocessinformationintomainsystemharddriveerrorcode:10101010010192342198729042015ERRORERRORSEVERYDAYINTERNETROLLFOUNDATTEMPTINGTOOUTTROLLTHETROLLTROLLINGTHETROLLTROLLINGANOTHERTROLL."

"Ha! told you he ran on Windows!" Sabrina bragged Mike then took five dollars out of his pocket and shoved it to her.

He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but he had the vague feeling that Bill was overloading.

"Now!" Said a voice

He remembered that voice, it was the voice of…

He then saw a larger and twisted version of himself, Chica, and Bonnie (That looked like a dude) jump out and grab the malfunctioning Bill. They led him towards the door that led to _Malfunctining Anamitronics room_

"Well," Jack said "That was anti-climatic."

"But that was pretty funny," Mike said

"Yeah," Fritz said he opened the door to the gaping darkness that was the room's interior.

The then led Bill in the room (Who was in the middle of the room muttering _ERROR:FOURMORENIGHTSHAVEBEENDETECTEDATTEMPTINGTOCREATEANDEXTERMINATEBEFOREHARMISDONE._ )

They then put Bill in the middle of the room and walked out.

"Well," Jack said as he stood in the doorframe. "Great job with finding the solution."

"Wait, you guys knew about Bill's weakness?" Bonnie asked

"No," Fritz said "Well, not until we eavesdropped on you."

"Hey!"

"Guys," Toy Bonnie said

"Hey, it worked." Jack said

"So!" Chica said "You stole our id-"

"Shut up!" Bonnie said, causing a silence since everybody saw Bonnie as a nice girl instead of anybody that would say _Shut up._

"What?!" They all asked her

"Does it seem quiet to you?"

They were all quiet for a few seconds, and sure enough, the room was quiet.

"Yeah so?" Jack said

"Well, shouldn't we be hearing Bill in his weird little error thingy?"  
Suddenly, the silence no longer meant peace.

"If it's quiet…" Jack said "That means that-"

He probably would have to said something had a yellow hand grab him.

Jack fell to the floor and soon, Bill was trying to use him as a rope to get out of the room.

"i WiLL nOt gO BaCK!" Bill said in yelling and whispers at the same time as he tried to climb up Jack to escape.

Foxy saw the animatronics attempt to get Bill of of him, but he had somehow pushed them off with some sort of invisible barrier.

Bill then kept climbing, not stopping and probably on a mad rampage to get out of his prision.

He realized that it was up to him to get Bill off.

He stood up, and felt his ankle gave out as he fell back to the floor.

He looked up and saw that Jack was fighting Bill, but he was climbing up him faster.

"Jack!" He said as he dragged himself "I'm coming!"

"Don't !" Jack said as he held Bill down

 _Don't?_

"Why?" he asked

"Foxy," Jack said "I want to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you."

He had a bad feeling where this was going.

He was going to sacricfice himself to Bill, and God-knew what happened to people if they got stuck with Bill

"Jack." he said realizing the Nightmare's purpose "Don't-"

"Sorry," he said "I don't have a choice."

"Don't!"

"Do you have a better solution?"

He didn't.

"Foxy," he continued "You were one of the greatest people I ever met."

"Please!" Foxy begged as he got closer "I can-"

"Foxy." He said "Don't hurt yourself because of me."

He was silent.

"Besides," He continued "I'm dead, how could my life possibly get worse?"

He was silent.

"Trust me," Jack said as he looked him "I know what I'm doing."

Foxy was at a loss of words for Jack.

"aLmOst THeRe!" Bill said in his warbled voice as he got closer to leaving his prision.

"Goodbye," He said "At least for now."

He tried to get closer, maybe it wasn't too late! Maybe he could save him and beat Bill!

"Jack!" he said as he limped only a few feet from him "Don-"

His words never reached him.  
The nightmare had let go of the doorframe that had kept him and Bill tethered to the pizzeria.

"nOnononoNONOnoNOnoNOnONoNOnonO!" Bill screeched as he was dragged into the room and then vanished when he was about ten feet in depth of the room.

Foxy saw Jack get dragged into the room by something invisible,

But just before he vanished, he smiled and gave Foxy a wink.

He winked back, feeling a tear clog in mid-wink causing more of his eye to close than actually wink.

He opened his eyes, and saw the door closed in front of him with a deafening _SLAM!_

 **End of Chapter**

 **Wow...what a long chapter...hope it was worth it.**

 **Now, I hope to see you in the last chapter, bye!**


	30. The Final Chapter (Aka, Chapter 30)

**This is it...Warning, another long Chapter.**

 **The last chapter (AKA chapter 30)**

Time itself seemed to freeze right then and there.

All that anybody, Nightguards and Nightmares included, could do right now was just stare at the door that Jack had been sucked into along with Bill.

"Jack?" Foxy said as he broke the silence and walked up to it.

The door was still closed.

"Jack, we're gonna get you!" He said as he grabbed the knob and yanked on it, only to feel like the knob was broken and that the door would never open again.

"God, open up!" He said as he yanked harder, but the knob still went nowhere "Guy's we can still save him, we can-"

"Kid," The enormous and rather scary-looking bunny said "Let it be."

He didn't he kept on trying to open the door.

 _NO!_ He thought _I will not lose a friend to that monster!_

"Foxy," The monstrous version of Chica said as she got closer to him "I've known Jack for a long time, and I can honestly say that he's tougher than nails. He probably has Bill running for the hills right now."

He kept trying to rip it open, only for something to grab his belly and pick him up to the ceiling.

"Sweetie," Mangle said as she looked at him with her one eye, and Haru with her other eye.

"Come on!" he said as he tried to squirm out of her group to resume to beating the door "We can still get him! we can-"

"Foxy," Marionette said as he floated to his eye level with a permanent marker moustache on his face. "I...I feel so useless…"

"Wait, can't you get him back?!"

"I'm sorry," Marionette said "I can give you life, but I can't get your friend back."

"Why not?!" Foxy rebuked feeling an anger he had never felt before.

"If I had given Jack life, I could have just channeled his soul to a another costume, but he came back on his own accord…."

He understood.

But he didn't want to understand.

He wanted Jack back.

But most importantly, he wanted Bill dead and his friend back from that yellow bear's grip.

"Foxy," A lean version of Chica said as she walked up to him and put her soft feathers underneath his chin.

"What do you want Toy Chica?" He said in a sad voice.

"I'm not Toy Chica," She said

Foxy looked at her and saw that she didn't have Toy Chica's socketless eyes, or her almost torn up bib that said "Let's Party!"

"Chica?" He asked, still a bit amazed at her transformation.

"Well, I felt that my old costume was a bit...bulky." She said as she indicated to her arms towards her hourglass-like waist "I feel more comfortable."

"Yay." he said sadly seeing his girlfriend's victory "Everybody wins but me, what joy…."

"What do you mean everybody wins?" Katherina outbursts "I still haven't found my son, nor had Fritz ever been able to hurt Vincent!"

"Wait, you're looking for your son?" Marionette asked

"Yeah Buster," She said as she looked at him, "And now that I think about it…."

Before anybody could stop her,Katherina suddenly bursted out towards Marionette and slammed him into a wall and took out her hand armed with her claws pointed against his neck.

"Tell me where my son is or I rip your face off!" She said as she slid her claws underneath the puppet's white porcelain mask.

"Woah! WOAH!" Golden Freddy said as he teleported in between Katherina and Marionette intervening "What's happening?"

"This _Puppet_ stole my son from me!" She said

"Hey, leave me alone will ya?"

"Why, when I kill you I'm gonna-"

"Look," Goldie said as he pushed the two away from each other "If you want to settle this somewhere else, go ahead and do it, just not in front of Foxy."

For a few seconds, their anger seemed to retreat from their eyes as they remembered what the tiny little kit had just gone through.

"Oh…" Katherina said as she stood down from her pursuit.

"My mistake," Marionette said as he floated away from Goldie's extended arms that separated the Nightmare from Marionette.

"Woah," Bonnie said as she looked at her counterpart "You look so frikin _cool_."

"R-really?" Toy Bonnie asked and saw some part of his blushed cheeks blush.

Suddenly, the Toy animatronics started talking with the original counterparts. Both of the Bonnie started to play around with their guitars, Both Chicas started sharing recipes and compared their body sizes, and the Freddy's seemed to be seeing how large their singing range could go. Both of the Nightmares started to chat it up with Marionette like they had been friends for a long time. Grey, Goldie, and Lupa even began to start sharing stories and comparing scars (Somehow, Goldie's worst scar was a massive pit of darkness inside of his costume, when the two pirate wolfs asked what was the cause of that, the yellow bear remained silent.)

Foxy couldn't concentrate with all their excess noise. How could they continue their lives knowing that they had just lost somebody? Did they not care about him? Did they not know how much of a good person Jack had been to him?

He had forgotten that he had made a bit of a pouty face, and maybe even shed a few tears, but Goldie had noticed Foxy's actions.

"Foxy," He said "Do you need a little alone time?"

The tiny kit looked grumpy but he nodded and soon the golden bear along with most of the animatronics in the room had left, all except for him, BB, Marionette, and Mangle.

"Mangle," Foxy said as he looked up to her, "Can you answer me honestly?"

She nodded.

"Would you have taken care of me, even if I wasn't a kit?"  
"Of course," She said as she cuddled the kit closer to her "Personally, It was getting kind of boring down there, and arguably, I'm glad you came."

He nodded.

"Oh God!" Marionette said

"What?" They all asked

"We only have five minutes!"

"Five minutes until what?" Mangle, Haru, and BB asked

"Till his servos lock up, and he's stuck like that _forever_." He said "If not forever, at least for a really long time…"

He felt a panic grow in his chest.

"What?" He said

"That's why we wanted to get you," Marionette said "We wanted to turn you back before you were stuck like that forever."

Suddenly, Foxy had felt like he had seen Jack get dragged back into the door, or like he had gotten punched in the face, or something that made him mentally and physically stop.

"A-are you serious?!" BB asked

"I wouldn't bring this up if it wasn't." He said "Foxy," he added "You have a choice."

"What?" He said as he looked up

"You have a very important decision to make here," The white-face puppet said "You can go back to your old self, or stay this way, permanently."  
"I do?"

"You have four minutes left," Marionette said "And don't worry, any decision you make will be fine with me."

Marionette then floated away and vanished out of the air without a trace, and so did the animatronics except for Mangle, and BB, leaving them in dead silence.

"Well," Mangle said "What are you going to choose?"

This was a tough one. On one hand, he had his old self, the self that nobody seemed to care about until recently, and there was the current self, where he was stuck as a kit that everybody noticed, but never actually took him seriously (Except for BB) since he was a kit.

"Will you be happy with what I choose?"

"Of course I will," She said as she crawled down from the ceiling "I feel like you know what you want, so I shouldn't interfere with your choice."

"BB?" He asked

"Hey, as long as we can be friends, I will be fine with what you choose." The little boy said.

That didn't really help Foxy in this case.

Then he started to think a bit deeper.

 _What would Jack want me to do?_

"Two minutes," Marionette's voice said on the other side of the door.

"Quiet!" Bonnie said "We don't want him to know we are eavesdropping!"

"You idiot, he probably knows now!" Said Mike followed by a whack

"OW!"

"Hey, don't touch her! remember I can still stuff you in a costume you know,"  
After Freddy's comment, the other side of the door remained silent. Foxy then resumed to his train of thought. He thought about all the fun he had with the tall red man and how much he had sacrificed.

But this lead to another question, Could Jack have known that Foxy was stuck in Child Mode? and if he did, did he sacrifice himself so that he could turn back?

He sighed and felt a rational side of him speak to him.

Was his childhood really worth just to remember some stranger he had never met?

But he was prepared when he had asked himself that question.

If he really was nobody that he had known, would he have felt terrible when he had been dragged down there instead of just carrying on as if he had never existed.

He stood up and got off of the metal bench.

"I…" He suddenly was making second thoughts about his decision by now.

Mangle and BB looked attentively at him and he even heard Bonnie whisper "I think he's made a decision."

"I." Foxy said feeling that this is what he wanted, and that he would indeed get it.

"I am ready to turn back." He said, feeling his words almost burn his mouth.

That made the room already more quiet than it already was.

"A-are you sure?" Mangle choked out.

He nodded feeling some tears well up in his eyes.

"Can we hug one last time?" Mangle asked "I mean, as a kit?"

Well, he was about to lose this form forever, and if not forever, at least for a _very_ long time.

So he hugged, feeling her spiny spine and her snake-like body wrap him around.

"Will you still treat me like this?"

"Occasionally," Mangle said in a sad voice.

"Mistress!" Haru said "Are you crying?"

"No.." She said "I'm just...aw screw it. I'm gonna miss you, WAAHHHH!"

Suddenly, he felt the malformed body press against his belly.

"I really wished I had a son like you." She said.

"Hey," He said "Were dead people, we have all eternity to get our goals done."

Mangle wiped her tear from her one eye away with her tail.

"Okay…she said as he felt her body unconstrict from his body and soon, he felt her arm grab his arm.

"One more thing." She said

Foxy had a feeling what she planned to do and he didn't stop her. He felt her soft fingers tickle his tummy causing him to laugh. He suddenly forgot that he was on a timer and that he had about fifty seconds before his joints locked up. He had forgotten that Jack was taken by Bill. In fact, he had forgotten he was dead for a short bit and felt like his mother was playing with him.

Too bad that lasted only about ten seconds.

"Alright…." Mangle said as she removed her finger from his tummy.

"Hey Foxy," BB said as he approached him.

"Yeah?" He said as he too wiped away his tears, feeling like he had just lost his mother.

"If you forget, we still have this." He said as he pulled out a brown book.

Foxy remembered that book and opened the pages.

"All of our adventures…" he said as he flipped to the colorfully drawn pages, from when they had first met, to them slaying imaginary monsters, and then to eventually beating Bill.

"BB…. I don't know what to say…"

"You know, sometimes the best words to say are nothing." He said as he hugged Foxy.

"Will we still be friends?" Foxy asked

"Foxy," BB said "I hate to sound evil, but if you ever ask that question again, you won't wake up the following morning."

The thought actually made him be _afraid_ of the little balloon boy. Then they broke the hug and bumped his hook against BB's fist.

"Alright," he said, "I'm ready…"

Suddenly, the door opened with Mike, Sabrina, and every other animatronics/ Nightmare in the building.

"Alright, everybody out!" Mike said as he got a wrench "This could get messy…".

"Can we say bye?" They all asked

Mike stepped aside, even if he said no, they would outvote and outnumber him 15-1. The Toys first stepped up.

"You know," Toy Chica said "You actually gave us fun, and what it was like to be happy again…..Thanks."

"Yeah," Toy Freddy said "To be honest, life sucked until you came."

"I concur." Toy Bonnie added.

"We'll miss playing with you…" Toy Chica said as she brushed his jaw and when she did, Foxy willingly purred.

"Woah, you can purr?!" She said.

"Yep," he said "It's one of the many gifts I have…."

He felt Toy Chica give him a big hug (And smushed him in her large chest, almost suffocating him….), Toy Freddy tipping his hat, and Bonnie giving a high-four-and-hook.

Then the original animatronics came forward.

"Foxy," Freddy said "Sorry about...well…"

"Hey, I forgive you guys," He answered "But I have to admit, I kind of liked it when you guys chased me."

"Yeah," Bonnie added "No offense, but you were kind of annoying."

He gave a smile and stuck his tongue out to her. Causing her to blush a little and turn away from Foxy.

"Hey Foxy," Grey said as he came up with Lupa, "Ye think I can join yer cove?"

"Of course ye can," Foxy said "You know, Now I remember the days we sparred, and I kind of miss those days…"

"Of course ye do lad." He said as he brushed his hair. And when he did the yellow bear that wasn't Bill, but was Golden Freddy appeared in front of him.

"Foxy," Goldie said

"I know," he said "I was kind of cute."

"Actually, I think you owe me an apology."

"For-oh…" Suddenly, Foxy remembered the last time he met Goldie and how that he ended up seriously messing up his face.

"Yeah," He said

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Apology unaccepted." he said

"WHAT!" Everybody said

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Mangle and Haru outbursted

"Can't you take a joke?" he said "I was kidding, jeeze!"

"So do you?"

"Of course," he answered "You're a good kid, hope you stay that way when you're an adult."

He then felt the golden bear rub his head. And soon left him.

"Alright." Mike said "Has _everybody_ spoken with Foxy?"

"Yes," They all answered

He smiled.

"Thirty seconds!" Mike said as he cleared everybody out, and once he did, he turned to Foxy. "I hate to do this, but I don't have a choice."

"Do it," Foxy said as he layed on the metal table "You know lad, ye reallly are the best nightguard this place ever had."

"Aw…" Mike said "You really are a sweetheart."

"Hey, only Mangle can call me that!"

"Fine, fine…." Mike said as he put his finger over the deactivation button. "Alright...here it goes…."

He felt Mike's finger go over the button.

But this time, he allowed that to happen.

 **Mangle POV**

"Is he done?" She asked

"I don't know." Sabrina said as they looked at the door from the hallway. "I think he's getting close…."

"Hey, do you guys want to perform again?" Freddy asked the toys.

"Why wouldn't we?" She asked

"Good," Freddy said "You guys' costumes shouldn't be too hard,"

"But master Freddy!" Haru said "What about me?"

"Well," He said "We can give you a body if you really want."

"Really?" Haru said

"Of course, In fact, I think there's some costume in the corner that's been begging for an endoskeleton to get in it."

"Wow...I feel...honored, but I must deny."

Freddy raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked

"I like being with my mistress, and I think I am used to being just a head."

"Aww. Haru." Mangle said "You make me-"

She stopped right in mid-sentence.

She saw a light come from the spare parts room.

But more specifically, a red light.

Suddenly, all other side comments vanished, and everybody focused on the door.

Then it creaked open.

Then Foxy walked out.

And then burped and coughed a little.

"Oh me stomach…" he said "Oi, did I drink too much or eat the special ice cream again?"

But this wasn't the Foxy we were all used to at around chapter 6, this was the Foxy that was six feet four, and had an eyepatch, and an enormous tail.

All everybody could do was look at Foxy.

"What?" Foxy asked "Do I have a'somthin on me nose? and Mangle, what are ye doin' here?"

"He's back!" The original animatronics said as they hugged him.

Mangle just hung from the ceiling, feeling like her world had collapsed on her.

He didn't remember his time as s kit.

"Mangle," Foxy said as he got out of the crowd, "Havn't seen ye in a while, how'd ye been?"

"Good," She said holding back her tears. "Just good."

She turned around and saw the Nightmares leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"We have to pay some tributes." Fritz said "I think you will understand later."

She nodded and watched them turn into shadows and vanish into thin air.

"Oi mates!" Foxy said as he raised his hook "I say Let's say we make this place great again,"

"Okay!" They answered

"That's not how you answer yer captian!" Foxy said jofully "I said, Let's make this place great again!"

She was a bit unsure how to respond, until she remembered her little boy was a pirate.

"Aye-aye captian!" She said and so did everybody else after her.

She smiled.

At least if she didn't get to have Foxy as her kit, she could have him as a friend.

She smiled a bit more.

Perhaps, one day she could turn him back.

And then , just then, maybe they could have fun again.

 **Many weeks later- 2 months later. A few diet cokes, a few food fights, and many….** _ **Many**_ **pirate stories and sparrings later.**

"What...a...day!" Foxy said as he collapsed from exhaustion in the spare parts room.

"Man…" Lupa said "Those kids just gave us a run for our money."

"I'll say," Mangle said as she climbed from the ceiling down the floor. Although she can stand upright, she still peferred to be on the ceiling with her new _furry_ body, that had a bright pink bowtie around her neck and white pants along with a pink shirt that said "FREE HUGS!"

"Hey," Lupa said "I'm gonna stand out get some fresh air, and maybe get some sun, Mangle you want to join as well?"

"Yeah," She said as she stood up "Let's go."

She and the vixen left the room, leaving Foxy to himself. He looked around, and saw something rather peculiar on the wall.

There was a stone there, but more specifically, a tombstone, along with a brown book.

Foxy stood up and walked to the stone and saw that it read:

 _In loving memory of…_

 _Rubin, who was like our father_

 _And to Jack, who was more of a brother than anybody else._

 _Who's Jack?_ He thought as he picked up the book and lifted the cover to find a crayon colored page that read: _Property of Foxy the pirate kit, please return if found_

 _Pirate kit?_ He thought as he looked at it, and then flipped through the pages.

When he reached the edge of the book, he was in shock.

He had remembered everything.

From the fear he felt of him turning into a kit, to him having lots of tickle fights with Toy Chica and Mangle, and sad and last wink from Jack.

He felt more nostalgic than he had ever felt in his life.

He put the book down and looked at the _Malfunctioning Animatronics room._

He felt a curious draw towards it, and then found himself staring at it's face.

 _Open it._ He said to himself.

He didn't know why, but he put his knob on the hand and turned it. And instead of it feeling like a broken knob, he felt a click.

And then, the door opened.

The door opened to an empty hall, with the exception of a few items.

There was a purple top hat and bowtie along with a red trenchcoat next to it, and on top of it, a note.

Foxy moved into the room and picked up the note, opened it, and read it.

The note read.

 _Dear Foxy,_

 _If you have found this, I must congradulate you, either you managed to beat Bill or somehow managed to open the door, either way good for you._

He felt like he was immersed in the letter.

 _But I must tell you something, I am alive (technically, dead) and well, but I have learned something: The room leads to more rooms._

"What?" Foxy said

 _In other words, I found that this wasn't the only pizzeria Bill has terrorized. Judging from how many I have traveled through, I have found that Bill has tormented and even terrorized at least ten other similar joints._

"Woah…" Foxy said

 _But don't worry, I doubt Bill will get back, the last time I had seen him, he was limping away, muttering something about four more nights and that Windows had detected a virus._

He laughed, remembering Bill having a total meltdown.

 _As for me, I have been unable to get back, as many times I have opened this door, I have never found the way back to the other pizzeria, but don't Fret, I will find a way to get back._

 _And when I do, we'll get together and maybe have fun._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jack LaRue_

 _P.S. You can take my red Trenchocat, I don't really need it, at least not for a while…_

He put down the letter.

He shed a few tears and smiled.

For once, he was happier than he could be.

Foxy left the room putting on Jack's trenchcoat, and felt a warmth go through it.

But before he left, he looked at the empty hall.

"Someday." he said as he looked down the hall.

He then closed the door and walked onward towards his date with Chica.

But if he had paied attention, he would have seen something different.

On the tombstone, the words no longer read _And Jack, who was like our brother._

Instead, they read:

 _Soon, Foxy, very soon…._

 **End**

 **I won't cry...I won't...**

 **Aw who am I kidding**

 **WAAAAAHHHHHHH! T-T(Cries buckets of tears)**

 **But in all honesty, I really loved writing this story. (I cried like 9 times in this story)**

 **Well, Let's go over with some stuff to get off of my chest.**

 **I will be accepting some ideas for a sequel of this story, let's all be honest, I feel like it needs another story (I will give credit if I pick yours.)**

 **And if that is the case, It may take a while to come up with an original plot.**

 **Anyway, I probably won't update this story, unless it's bloopers….or that I have made a sequel….you get the gist.**

 **Well guys/gals, this is the end of this story, but not for my job as an author, I plan on writing at least 6 more stories before i'm through. Also I have a lot to get of my chest starting with... credits!**

 **Author, Me**

 **Editor, Autocorrect**

 **Technological producer: Google docs**

 **And most importantly,**

 **Reader/critic/fan- You.**

 **And now the source of some of my OC's**

 **Rubin-** **Came from my imagination when I was writing Vincent's backstory**

 **Jack-** **Came from Jack Merridew from** _ **Lord of the Flies**_ **which was a novel study I was doing when I started this novel, if you haven't read the book, I really suggest that you do if you like survival books.**

 **Katherina-** **Came from** _ **It's been so long**_ **as what the mother of the child in the video would be like if she was an actual person.**

 **Sabrina-** **Came from an animation which I thought would be cool (Which may or may not have been good.**

 **Bill- Came from Bill Cipher from my favorite show, _Gra_ _vity falls._ Who too is insane and tends to be yellow as also wearing a tophat and bowtie**

 **Well, this is it, write how you think this story was, or how it could be better (Its my second story), and I hope to see you in the next story,**

 **BYE! ;)**


End file.
